Emily's Secrets
by Evil But Friendly Rival
Summary: CONTEST No.2 ENTRIES DUE DEC. 10TH! Serena's back in town, and she was just starting to get comfy, until her eldest child Anthony is shot. What will happen to her and her family next? Find out! PG13 for Dark Themes & some violence. Please Read & Review!
1. Character's & Summary

**Emily's Secrets: Character's and Summary**

**Title**- Emily's Secrets...

**Rating**- As close to PG-13 as possible without going into an R rating.

Rating for Dark Themes / Some Violence.

**Summary**- What happens when a 16 year old Emily Bowen Quartermaine runs away from home? Will they understand why she ran? What secrets does she hold? Characters include: Em, Nikolas, Lucky, Elizabeth, Juan, and more.

_**Author's Notes**_- _**This is my first GH fic. This is my 2nd fic overall. Rating is for dark themes and some violence. **_

D_**on't worry! I'll warn you if I think the specific chapter not the greatest to read & I'll possibly summarize that chapter but you probably won't need it**_.

**_This story will mainly feature Emily and the 4 Musketeers (Lucky, Nikolas, Liz, & Em.) The cast I am using for the teens – adulthood will be the cast from 2000/2001. I am using the 2000/2001 cast because they are my originals. I started watching GH around early 2000 so I never saw anything pre-2000 unless it was very brief clips._**

**_This story will also take place in 2 time periods: 2000 (when the teens are still teens) and around 2010 (when the teens are now in their mid 20s'). The first half will be 2000 and the 2nd half will be in 2010._**

**_Disclaimer_**- (I am trying to cover everything I can)

The characters in no way represent real people: hence _Characters_ (Not real) GH & their characters DO NOT belong to me, I am simply using them in a story which is fiction. I DO NOT own GH or its characters. All characters are belong to and are the property of General Hospital and ABC Television Network / Studios.

Any similarity to any other story is PURELY COINCENDENTIAL.

**_However,_** **_the characters of Anthony, Arianna, Darien, and Sierra Stevenson are all mine_**. They will be explained later. Please **do not** take them, nor use them without consent. If you would like to use them PLEASE ASK ME FIRST! Thank you.

Ahh...now that the disclaimer is covered...

**Cast of Characters**- All teen ages are at the beginning of this story.

**Emily**- 16- years old, adoptive daughter of Monica & Alan Quatermaine, younger adoptive sister of AJ Quartermaine & Jason Morgan. Best friends: Lucky, Nikolas, & Elizabeth. Boyfriend: Juan

**Juan**- 18 years old. Boyfriend to Emily, acquaintances to Emily's best friends. Friends with Sonny Corinthos.

**Lucky Spencer**- 18 years old, son of Luke & Laura Spencer, best friends with half brother Nikolas Cassadine, Elizabeth Webber, Emily Bowen Quartermaine. Lucky's girlfriend is Elizabeth.

**Nikolas Cassadine**- 18 years old, (**AN- I am lowering his age so he can be in high school with everyone)** son of Laura Spencer & Stavros Cassadine, half brother to Lucky Spencer. Best friends with Lucky, Elizabeth Webber, and Emily Bowen Quartermaine.

**Elizabeth Webber**- 17 years old, girlfriend of Lucky Spencer. Best friends with Lucky Spencer, Nikolas Cassadine, and Emily Bowen Quartermaine.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you enjoy my 1st GH fic...)_**


	2. Chap 1 And So It Begins

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you enjoy my story. This is my first GH fic so it might start off kind of slow, but twists come quickly afterward. Remember I'll have warnings if I think they're needed. Please Read & Review ) _**

**Chapter #1- And So It Begins...**

**Inside Kelly's**-

"Hey Guys." Calls Emily Bowen Quartermaine, as enters the small diner and sits with her 3 best friends.

"Hey Em." Everyone says.

"Sorry I didn't catch a ride with you Liz, I had a few questions for my math teacher about homework...Ugh! It's getting on my nerves. I hate school." Emily says.

"Its no problem, Em." Liz says. "Need any help?" "Nah I'll be fine, thanks". Em says tiredly.

"You ok, Em? You seem kinda down." Lucky asks.

"I should be fine, its just the stress of school, homework, projects, reports, and finals is all... I'm tired too." Emily says.

"You should take a break from it, Em." Liz suggests.

"I would but I got a bit behind in a few of my classes that I want to catch up on." Em replies. "I'll get it done."

"Ok – remember if it's science, go to Lucky!" Liz says laughingly.

"Oh sure give me the extra homework." Lucky replies jokingly.

"No, I get it guys – thanks." Em says as she softly smiles.

"So girls, what do you want to eat?" Nikolas asks

"Depends, is it on you?" Liz asks amused.

"Yeah, sure – what the heck" Nik replies.

"Great, let's see Nikky...I want..." Lucky starts jokingly

"Don't call me Nikky, Lucky" Nik retorts only half joking.

"Ok, ok fine...I want some Cheese fries" Lucky states.

"We'll just have salads and steal Lucky's cheese fries" says Emily for herself and Elizabeth.

"So what's everyone doing homework wise tonight?" Lucky asks

"I've got art, math, history, and English." Liz says.

"With I'm not taking art so thats out, I've got everything Liz just said, plus science. What about you Lucky?" Em asks

"I've got just science." Lucky says.  
"Nik?" Lucky asks  
"I've got English - it's easy." Nikolas answers.

Soon Emily's boyfriend Juan comes in, looking less than pleased.

"Emily can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Juan asks.

"Is it important? Only because I just got here and school really wore me out today." Emily says.

"Yes it _**is**_ important." Juan says looking annoyed.

"Ok...Sorry guys, I'll be right back." Em says as she gets up to leave.

"Ok Em." Nik says.

**Outside Kelly's**-

"Yes, Juan?" Emily asks, slightly annoyed.

"Did you forget where you were supposed to be this afternoon?" Juan asks impatiently.

"What do you mean Juan?" Emily asks.

"You were _supposed_ to meet me behind school today. I wait there a half hour only to find you _here_ with _your friends_." Juan says with some anger in his voice.

Legitimately shocked, Emily realizes her mistake. "Juan, I'm _so sorry_! I forgot honestly. Look school was really stressful and—"

"I _don't want to hear any of your excuses Emily!_" Juan says angrily.

"Look I swear, I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I just have a ton of homework tonight, but tomorrow it'll be you and I, ok?" Emily says.

"It had better be." Juan states.

"Yes Juan." Emily says meekly.

"Tomorrow – 3pm, behind the school" Juan says as he leaves.

**Inside Kelly's**-

Emily comes back inside, almost as if she's about to cry.

"Em, you ok? You look like you want to cry." Nik asks concerned.

"What? Oh, no I'm ok. Juan is just steamed because I forgot that I was supposed to meet him after school today. I said I'd make it up to him tomorrow." She replies.

"Ok...if you're sure." Nik says. "Yeah, I'm sure, thanks."

**An hour later Inside Kelly's- **

"Well that was fun guys, but I'd better be going home to do that homework. Oh joy..." Emily says.

"Ok good luck Em, call us if you need anything" Liz says as she speaks for the boys as well.

"I will, thanks." Em calls as she leaves.

**Quartermaine Mansion – Midnight – Emily's Room**-

As Emily is starting to doze after a long night of still unfinished homework she hears a tap at her window. Knowing and fearing who it is, she tried to ignore it. Unfortunately the figure outside her window picked her lock and entered her room.

Emily saw the unforgiving look in his eyes and knew tonight would be painful, as he began to hit her. He was smart – cruel – but smart. He didn't hit her in the face otherwise he'd arouse suspicion.

And so once again, just like for the past few months as the figure finally leaves her room, Emily cries herself to sleep.


	3. Chap 2 The Next Day

**Chapter #2- The Next Day**

**_(Author's Notes: Good throughout most of the chapter. Not happy, nor good toward the end._ _You may want to skip the end of this chapter. I'm referring to the scene "The Park" You'll be able to figure out what happened later in the next few chapters. Please Read & Review)_**

**School – Lunch Hour- **

Although the four friends who also call themselves "The Four Musketeers" somehow ended up having no classes together, they managed to have lunch together.

"So how was the tedious task known as homework last night, Em?" Lucky asks.

"Just that – tedious, long, boring, and I still have to finish some of it by the end of this period." Em replies exhausted.

"What's left?" Nik asks?

"Not much just some English – its easy, I was just really tired by the time I went to sleep last night."

"Which was?" Liz asks. "Midnight."

"Em! You're exhausted. Why don't you come over to the cottage later, away from the mansion, the noise, the insanity, and just do nothing – take a nap for awhile." Nik exclaims.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I just have to see how much homework I have." Em says as her eyelids begin to droop.

"Em...HEY Em! Stay with us here." Lucky says.

"Oh yeah, Em you are definitely going to the cottage later." Nik says.

"Thanks." Em replies tiredly.

**Later That Day – Emily's Final Class - Health Class-**

(The class is close to ending)

"Class, I'm going to assign topics for a written report as well as a presentation to the class. Most student's will get 2 topics, a few students may get 3 topics. They will be due in May but I want a thorough research project done. About 3-4 pages a topic. That's why you have until May. Any Questions?" Says their teacher Mrs. Smith.

With no questions asked, Mrs. Smith is able to give everyone their topic, with the exception of Emily due to the bell ringing. She tells Emily she'll give her the assigned topics the next day.

**School Hallway Lockers- 2:45pm**

"Hey Emily." Liz says as she comes to Em's locker.

"Hey." Em says.

"How was class?" Liz asks.

"Boring, we got our report topics assigned to us – except me 'cause the bell rang."

"Oh ok. So you'll get them tomorrow huh?" "Yep."

"Emily, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Doe, Emily's history teacher asks.

"Sure. Talk to ya later Liz." Em says.

"Bye Em. Later!" Liz replies.

**Inside an empty classroom- 3pm**

"Emily, I'd like to talk to you about your grades. They seem to be dropping a lot this quarter and you haven't been handing in any work. I'm very concerned about it. You are in danger of failing my class. Are you just not doing the work? Is there something I can help you with?" Asks Mr. Doe.

"No. I think I'm just having some trouble keeping up this quarter. I'm not sure why. I'm not trying to make excuses, but I honestly think its just my stress level of wanting to graduate, passing all of my classes...maybe my time management hasn't been the best either. But I've been attempting to finish all of the work, I've been using my free periods to try and complete what isn't done. I'm just not sure of anything right now." Em says as she looks downcast.

"Well...how about this. I'll help you get caught up on the work that needs to be completed, it'll be considered late, but I won't take too many points off. And I'll help you understand the material better and try and make it so its easier to memorize. How about that?" Mr. Doe asks with a sincere smile.

"That would be wonderful, thank you SO much!" Emily replies.

"Well then, go get your books." Mr. Doe replies.

**Outside- 3:15pm**

Juan is impatiently waiting for Emily to show up (since 3pm).

**Inside the Empty Classroom**- **5pm**

Emily has worked industriously, hard, and has done well. She feels accomplished as Mr. Doe is proud of the effort his student has put into getting her grades up. She even went ahead of the class.

As she leaves Mr. Doe and school, she looks at her watch and pales as she realizes she forgot about Juan!

_'Oh NO! Juan's going to kill me for missing this!'_ Emily thinks... "I gotta get home" She then says to herself.

_**(Author's Note- Warning- You may want to skip this portion til you get to Nik's Cottage Sceneâ€)**_

**The Park**-

As Emily is walking home, she is panicking about what to do over Juan. As she slowly walks toward home, she does not realize that it has gotten extremely dark, and she has walked into the deepest, darkest part of the public park.

Suddenly without warning, she is grabbed and tortured on this cold February night where no one could here her scream. The last thing she heard was "Not A Word..."

**A Few Hours Later**-

After the 1st figure leaves, another figure approaches a very scared and terrified Emily. This figure is one she recognizes even in the dark.

"Please. Please help me. If you care, you'll help...please..." Emily whispers.

Emily was knocked unconscious.

And for the 2nd time that night, help did not come

**Nikolas' Cottage**-

"Hey wasn't Em supposed to come over this afternoon?" Lucky asks.

"Oh! Mr. Doe had to speak with her so she's probably home by now." Liz states as the phone rings.

"Hello, Nikolas Cassadine." Answers Nik.

"Nikolas, it's Mac Scorpio...I have some bad news to tell you."

"What's wrong." Nik asks.

"I regret to inform you...that Tom Baker has escaped from jail early this morning." Mac says sadly.

"_What_!" Nikolas exclaims.

_**(Author's Notes- Poor Em...I'm just not making her life easy am I? Sorry Em fans...I'm an Emily fan too...Anyway...on to Chapter #3. Hope you like it. Please Read & Review)**_


	4. Chap 3 Pt 1 Telling The Others, Lunch

**Chapter #3 Part 1- Telling The Others...Lunch...**

**_(Author's Notes- 1st scene u may want to skip...its not that bad. But eh. Up to you. You've been warned. (Like I promised you would be. Please R & R)_**

**Emily's Room- **

Figure #2 has thrown an unconscious Emily over his shoulder and has carried her all the way to her house & climbed up the large tree right outside her window. He then takes her into her bathroom & lays her in bathtub and runs the showerhead, and slips right back out the window he just came into...like he did so many times before.

**Nikolas' Cottage-**

"_What_? Why are you only calling _now?_" Nik exclaims shocked but softly.

"I was only informed myself just a few seconds ago. Look, as I said, Tom Baker has escaped. Make sure Elizabeth Webber & Emily Quartermaine don't go out at night unless they're with you or your brother. I'm even thinking of calling Emily's brother to get guards on the girls." Mac says.

"Does Emily know yet?" Nik asks.

"No I'm going to call her right now. Be careful." Mac says.

"We will. Thanks – make sure you catch him _now!_" Nik says.

"We'll do our best." Mac says & hangs up.

As Nikolas hangs up the phone, he slowly turns to his brother and Elizabeth.

"Nikolas? Nik, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks.

"Bro?" Lucky says.

"I have some really bad news...You both may want to sit down for this." Nik states.

"What is it Nik?" Lucky asks patiently.

"There's no easy way to say this...so I'll just say it...brace yourselves" Nik breathes deep and continues "Tom Baker escaped from Jail early this morning." Nikolas says quietly.

"NO! NO! He couldn't have!" Elizabeth shouts with fear as she begins to shake.

"Don't worry – Nik & I will do everything we can to protect you." Lucky says.

"But the point is, is that he's OUT OF JAIL! He escaped! Oh God, does Emily know? I _really_ hope the Quartermaines sent a driver to pick her up today..." Liz says, worried about her best friend.

"Mac said he was going to call her as soon as he hung up with me." Nikolas said. "Tomorrow everyone is staying here so we can all watch out for each other. No arguments." Nik says as he goes into full protective mode.

"Should we call Em?" Liz asks.

"It's late, she's home safe, and probably sleeping, she should be fine. Plus we don't want to worry her this late at night. We'll tell her when she gets to school tomorrow." Nik says. _'Hopefully she's ok.'_ he silently thinks.

**Quartermaine Mansion-**

"Monica, that was Mac Scorpio." Alan stated.

"What was he calling for?" Monica asks.

"Tom Baker has escaped from jail" Alan states meekly.

"What? We have to tell Emily!" Monica says.

"Wait...did she even come home tonight?...Reginald! Did Emily come home today?" Alan yells.

Reginald the butler, has always been fond of Emily, and not wanting her to get in trouble, naturally – covers for her.

"Yes she came in while you were both working at the hospital." Reginald said.

"Ok good. Thank you." Alan says. "No Problem."

"We have to tell her—"  
"No Monica wait. Lets tell her tomorrow afternoon when she gets home from school. We don't need to worry her right now." Alan says.

"Ok...but I'm still worried." Monica says.

"Me too." Replies her husband.

**The Next Morning- **

**Emily's Bathroom**-

As Emily regains consciousness, she feels something falling on her. As she tries to move, she freezes as pain shoots throughout her body. She slowly opens her eyes to realize she's lying in her bathtub with water falling on her. As she remembers what happened to her she begins to panic. But realizes she's home and starts to sob.

She is sobbing not only because of the hell she went through the previous night but because all physical evidence (with the exception of bruising) is literally going down the drain and there's nothing she is able to do about what's already gone.

"Emily, honey are you up?" Alan calls through her bedroom door.

"Yeah! I'm getting in the shower now dad." Em replies through the noise of the shower & both doors.

"Ok, see you downstairs." Alan calls back.

Emily slowly lifts herself out of the shower and gets dressed. She has to be ready to face the world and wondering at the same time how she'll manage to look her friends in the eyes at school.

**School Hallways – Lockers­-**

"Hey Liz. How're you holding up?" Asks Nik.

"Ok I guess...I'm still freaked and I really hope Em makes it to school today – we really have to tell her." Liz says.

"Don't worry. We will, everything will be ok" Lucky says reassuringly.

"Hey, any of you see Emily at all yesterday?" Juan says somewhat cranky.

"No Juan, Em had to talk to a teacher yesterday so when she was done she probably went home or stayed after school to catch up on some work she was behind with." Liz says in defense of Emily.

"Hey, I'm just asking here. She said she'd meet me behind the school yesterday at 3pm. I waited until 4. She never showed. She blew me off again!" Juan said angrily.

"Cool it Juan. Em's really had a stressful past few days. Give her some room" Lucky says getting annoyed and very defensive.

"Back off Lucky." Juan says.

"GUYS! Don't start ok?" Liz says.

"Yeah come on guys. Let it go." Nik says.

"_Fine._ But I will be seeing Emily this afternoon." Juan says as he starts to leave.

"Juan fine, you can say whatever you want, but let Emily make her own decisions." Nikolas says.

"Whatever" Juan retorts and leaves.

"What was _that_ about?" Lucky questions.

His question goes unanswered.

"Morning all." Emily says.

"Em! You look like hell. You ok?" Lucky asks shocked.

"Yeah, still just really exhausted. Sorry I didn't come over yesterday Nik, but I stayed after to catch up with some work for Mr. Doe. Then I was just so tired and went home."

"See what did I tell you, I had a feeling that's where you were." Liz said.

"Why? Did Juan come looking for me?" Em responded a little on edge - her eyes quickly darting back & forth. The other's all noted her quick response.

"Yeah he did – he wasn't thrilled but I told him to take a hike." Lucky said.

"Em, are you _sure_ you're ok? You look kind of pale." Nik says worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. Just tired."

"Emily...you're a horrible liar – always have been" Lucky states

"Fine...I'm just tired of everything. Of school, of homework, of boyfriends...arg! I don't know why this is holding me down so much, I mean I've been through worse right guys?" Em says.

No one answers her

"Guys? What's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Em look, we have something to tell you—" Liz starts as the school bell interrupts her. "Ugh! Rats! Em, look we have something extremely important to tell you at lunch ok?" Liz says.

"Ok, I'll be there." Em says.

"Bye everyone." Em calls as everyone heads in their separate directions.

"Bye Em." Shout the other 3.

**Lunch Time- **

"Sorry I'm late guys. What did you have to say that's really important?" Em said.

"No problem...Em..it's...it's Tom, Tom Baker." Liz starts shakily.

"Emily, he escaped from jail early yesterday morning." Lucky finishes.

Emily pales considerably"No! That's impossible...how?...It just doesn't make sense! What are we gonna do?" Em says as she starts to shake.

"Em, Emily look we are going to do everything we can – we promise. Look all of us are going to stay at the cottage from now on, that way we an all watch out for each other ok?" Nik says.

"Yeah ok fine with me." Em agrees.

"Over _my_ dead body!" Juan says disgusted.

"Juan, if you're going to eavesdrop, eavesdrop correctly. This is for the girls' protection." Lucky says.

"I can take care of Emily myself. I live with a cop remember?" Juan replies.

"Yeah well right now I'm not too happy with the cops." Lucky says.

"You think you can protect _my_ girlfriend?" Juan says with jealousness and incredulously .

"You think _you_ can protect her? Yeah right!" Lucky retorts.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! I'm human here, I'm not a thing, I'm not a prize and certainly NOT a possession!...Look I gotta go" Emily says as she leaves.

"Em! Wait!" Juan calls after her.

"JUAN! Let her go & let me go talk to her." Liz says running after Emily

Lucky & Juan look like they're about to fight so Nikolas drags Lucky away so he can cool off.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter...Here comes part 2. Have fun!)_**


	5. Chap 3 Pt 2 Tears & Projects

**Chapter #3 Part 2- ...Tears...And Projects.**

**_(Author's Notes- Hope ya like...Emily's paper topic's aren't the best in the world... you may want to skip that portion but if you know Emily's history on the show, you'll be able to guess 2 of the 3 topics & the 3rd happened last chapter (2)...But you can stil read them if you really want :) Just thought I'd be good & warn ya :-)...Please Read and Review. Thanks! )_**

**Girl's Bathroom**-

"Em, hey Em you in here?" Liz asks.

"Yeah" Emily replies, already crying.

"What's going on?" Liz asks concerned.

"Isn't it obvious? Juan is jealous- JEALOUS of your boyfriend! Geez, I mean Juan _**knows**_ how close I am to Lucky, he knows how close I am to _**all**_ of you...and he's jealous..._like I'm his prize_." Em says bitterly and hurt.

"Oh, Em" Liz says.

"And on top of it finding out the PCPD couldn't keep that monster in jail for **barley** half his sentence doesn't help." Emily says.

"Yeah I know. But you know the boys will do anything to keep us safe." Liz states.

"Yeah I know...I hate to admit this--"  
"But?" Liz prompts with an eyebrow raised.

"But...I'm scared. Really scared Liz. I can't help but think what if...ya know?" Em says looking at her best friend as if she's a lost child who is trying so hard not to cry.

"I'm scared too Em. I'm scared too." Liz says as the two girls sit and cry over what could be.

And inside of Emily's head & heart – what already is

**Later**-

After a few periods crying their eyes and hearts out in the bathroom, Elizabeth and Emily went their separate ways to their last class of the day.

**Emily's Health Class­**-

As the bell rings: "And on Monday class, I want chapter 4 read with questions done...Oh and Emily, would you please stay a moment, I have to give you your topics for the class." Mrs. Smith said.

"Sure." Emily replied. _'How much worse could today get?'_ Emily thought.

As everyone finally filed out of the classroom, Emily went up to Mrs. Smith's desk.

"Emily you will be getting 3 topics for this report. Those topics are the effects of a drug addiction, breast cancer, and rape. I'm sorry that their such grim topics, but it's what I had left." Mrs. Smith replied.

'_I had to ask didn't I?...Stupid, Stupid Brain!_' Emily thinks again, then as soon as the topics register in her brain Em quickly speaks.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith, but I can't do these topics. May I please have something else?" Emily asks.

"Emily it is all I had left, I'm sorry but it's too late for me to change them now." She replied.

"Why? You only handed out these topics yesterday, you can still make changes...look...these topics are somewhat personal to me. Please, _please_ don't make me do them." Emily pleaded.

"Emily I am truely sorry if _any_ of these topics hold any kind of personal experience to you in any way. Truely I am. But don't you see? The more you know about them the easier, and more details you can put in you report & presentation." Mrs. Smith replied.

Emily _knows_ that she will start to cry. She has to keep fighting somehow, even through what seems like her teacher's insensitivity and coldness. '_Stupid, stupid project! Why me, why now, why at all...?'_ Emily thinks.

"Look, I'm sorry but if you don't do this you may be in danger of failing for the year. You are behind somewhat in this class, and you _do_ want to graduate, don't you?" Mrs. Smith continued.

"Yes...but—" Emily started. "Good then it settled. I'm sorry but I have a meeting now. See you on Monday Emily."

"Goodbye Mrs. Smith." Emily said.

**School Parking Lot- **

"Hey girls." Lucky said.

"Hey." They replied in unison.

"Where's Nikolas?" Liz asked.

"Right here." Nik said as he pulled up to the curb in his green jag. 

"Hey, you girls ok? You look like you've been crying." Nik asks.

"Yeah we were, when I left during lunch, Elizabeth found me and I just vented a bit, so then we ended up both getting upset due to this whole mess, and we cried until about last period." Emily said.

"Well...we'll figure this out – don't you worry!" Lucky said with a smile.

"Yeah we will. Come on guys, lets go home." Nikolas said.

"Yeah!" Replied the girls.

"Emily!" Someone called out sharply.

Emily sighs, then answers curtly "_Yes_ Juan, what can I help you with"

"Wanna come with me to Kelly's? I'm on my way there now." He asked.

"Juan, look I'm sorry but I can't take the risk—"

"RISK? What _risk_, Emily? **I** can take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything." Juan said quickly losing patience.

"Juan _look!_ We went though this at lunch, I am going to play it safe ok? I'm _sorry_ I missed you yesterday. I was too busy—"

"Too busy doing who knows what with Lucky & Nikolas behind my back!"

"JUAN! You _know_ that's not true! I told you where she was when you asked me this morning!" Liz said.

"How _DARE_ YOU! And you're **WRONG**! I _was_ catching up on History work. In addition, you have NO right to accuse me of cheating, nor dragging Nikolas or Lucky into this. I have NEVER cheated on you" Emily said enraged with tears falling...  
"Nik? Can we go please. I don't need the added stress that's been today." Em asked.

"Sure...Goodbye Juan." Nik said, being very curt, as he, his brother & the girls all pulled away.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked. Juan's a jerk ain't he? Yeah...thought so :-) lol Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	6. Chap 4 Guilt, Secrets, and Sanity

**Chapter #4**- **Guilt, Secrets, and Sanity**

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you like this next chapter. :-) Please Read & Review. Thanks!)_**

It is now May and it has been 3 months since Tom Baker's escape and he still hasn't been found, nor arrested for escaping from jail.

Practically all of Emily's bruises have faded into nothing. A few days after everyone found out Tom Baker escaped, Emily took pictures of herself for what little evidence she had left at the time, in the privacy of her own room. (Without anyone knowing)

After many arguments about the pros and cons of staying at Nikolas' Cottage, Emily's parents finally agreed to let her stay there, at first completely convinced her friends couldn't take care of her. They were _this close_ to calling Emily's brother Jason, but Emily convinced them that he really didn't need to get dragged into this beyond possibly having body guards. Monica & Alan Quartermaine soon realized how strong the bond between the 4 best friends really was and how essential they are in each other's lives.

About a month and a half after that, while visiting the mansion, she found a mysterious note in her room. The note read:

_Emily-_

_Not a word. Not a single solitary word. I find out in any way that you said anything to anyone – no matter who it is, I will have to pay your other friends a visit. I doubt I'll hurt them, but just having them scared will make my day. If you think I'm bluffing, I'd best thing again – I **DO NOT** BLUFF! Remember- You say anything, I make an appearance... _

_**NOT A WORD...**_

Since then Emily has been silent. She was being blackmailed again and she knew it. But not for money, (she wished it was for money!) but for the safety and security of her best friends. She did as she was told. She did it to protect the friends she loved and cherished. The guilt of not being able to tell anyone anything overwhelmed her to the point where she'd cry herself to sleep every night. (Although she didn't get much sleep these days.)

Emily has tried to sneak away to try to go to a clinic to get the proper treatment for what she's been through. However, she was always caught before she got a chance. (Caught as in trying to ditch her guards.)

Juan has continued to pester Emily. However, Emily has been trying to figure out how to break up with him.

For the most part school for the 4 teens was uneventful today.

**PC High School- Emily's Health Class­- **

"Class, due to Mr. Moore being absent this afternoon, his last period class will be joining with ours. We will open the wall dividing the classrooms. Everyone please rotate you desks so you face the front of the other classroom."

Unfortunately for Emily, Juan was in that last class sitting in the front of the room. (On his side of the classroom before the wall was divided.)

'_Oh wonderful...I really don't want to deal with him today...why me!_' Emily thought.

"Ok, Mr. Moore's class: today my class will be presenting their health projects...and first up we have...Emily Quartermine. Emily?"

Emily walked up to the front of the room quietly and said:

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith, but as I've said before, I haven't done the project and I refuse to do the project. I don't believe I should have to use anyone's painful experience with any one of my 3 topics just for a report. I don't think I should have to conjure up someone's painful past or present just for school. I don't think these innocent people are research or science projects for that matter, nor should they be used as such. Again, I'm sorry but I will not do this report."

"Emily, you're right, we _have_ discussed this. But I told you – if you don't do this, it is a very real possibility that you'll fail and its mandatory that you need this class to graduate."

"I _refuse_ to do this!" Emily states firmly.

"Oh come on Em." Juan stated from the front of the room near Emily as she glared in his direction.

"You're an expert on most of this stuff. I'd say all of it but then again what do _I_ know?" Juan gloated with a sick smile.

Then he saw something he never thought he'd see in her eyes: pure angry fire as her eyes became slits.

"Take that _BACK_." Emily said very low but very full of force, only seeing red at the person who she's going to try and break up with.

"Take what back? You know I'm right." Juan continued.

And that was the last straw for Emily. She lunged for Juan slugging him in the face, however Juan was able to punch Em in the face, half in self defense, half for the fact that she lunged at him.

"EMILY! What are you doing? SECURITY!" Mrs. Smith yelled as she tried to pry the 2 fighting teens away from each other as they continued to struggle and fight.

As security came and pried Juan & Emily away from each other, Emily wasn't done.

"Take it BACK JUAN! TAKE **BACK** WHAT YOU SAID! Let me GO! I'm not DONE! Let me go!" Emily shouted as she struggled against the security guards.

"NO WAY, street rat!" Juan shouted back. 

The 2 teens were both escorted to the Principal's office, with Emily still struggling against security to go after Juan.

**A Little Later**-

"Anyone seen Emily?" Nikolas asks?

"No, not since lunch." Lucky replies.

Liz sees Juan walking down the hall.

"Juan what happened to you?" Liz asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Except my so called girlfriend got me suspended for 2 days." Juan said.

"What? Why?" Liz asked.

"She started a fight with me for no reason." Juan said.

"Oh come on, there was definitely a reason." Lucky commented.

"Whatever – she got 5 says suspension for starting the fight anyway." Juan said and left.

"Guys lets go talk to Em." Nik says.

"Yeah." Liz & Lucky agree.

**Afternoon- Nikolas' Cottage**

Emily is sitting on the couch with ice to her face as the boys and Liz walk in.

"Em what happened today? Juan told us you got 5 days suspension for slugging & lunging at him?" Nik says a little angry, annoyed, and mostly shocked.

"I couldn't take anymore of Juan today. He made me snap today. I lost it."

"Ya gave him a very nice shiner Em! I'm very proud." Lucky said half jokingly.

"**Lucky!**" Said Liz & Nik simultaneously. "You're **not** helping!"

"Sorry...Em – did you really start that fight? 'Cause granted ya got him good (that's beside the point) but looks like he got you too."

"Yeah I decked him. He deserved it. However, he was able to give me one good punch right after I delivered my first. That was all he was able to manage " Emily simply said.

"What exactly did Juan say that set you off Em?" Liz asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now...I'm not feeling so hot."

"Em, do you want me to take you to a doctor? You've been pale and seemed sick for a week now." Liz asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good considering I don't feel good at all right now. But could we not go to a hospital? Can it be a clinic or something? I really don't want to worry my parents."

"Sure." Elizabeth responds.

"Thanks. Bye boys' – we'll take guards and we'll be back." Em said.

"Be careful girls." Lucky said.

"We will."

**Women's Clinic – Next Town**-

The girls arrived at the clinic with bodyguard's in tow (assigned to them by Jason.) And although Lucky & Nik were slightly skeptical, they knew the bodyguards would probably be better fit to protect the girls outside of town than they would.

"Want me to go in with you Em?" Liz asks.

Em freezes, she knows that if Liz goes in with her, Liz will get hurt because Liz will know by later looking into Emily's eyes.

"No that's ok. Thank you though...its just a simple doctor's visit." Em smiles halfheartedly.

"Ok then. I'll be here when you get out." "Thanks Liz." Em replies.

**Inside Doctor's Office**-

"So, Paige, what's bothering you?" The doctor asks Emily.

'_I'm sorry Mom. Please forgive me.'_ Emily says silently...for every time Emily uses her mother's name its always to get her out of trouble...only adding to Emily's guilt.

"I've been feeling really sick recently. I'm not sure why." Emily responds.

"Well we'll do the normal checkup for you and then some blood work ok? The doctor asks.

"Yeah thanks that'd be great."

**15 Minutes Later**-

**_(Author's Notes- Ok I know blood tests take longer than 15 minutes - usually 3 days, but for the sake of fiction...:-)_**

"Well Paige, the regular checkup went fine as well as the blood tests. You also seem to be perfectly healthy with the exception of some unnecessary stress for someone in your condition."

"My...my condition." 'Paige' stammers. "Yes. It seems Paige, that you are 3 months pregnant." The doctor says. 

"Preg...Pregnant...as in baby pregnant, me carrying a baby for 9 months inside of me _pregnant!_" 'Paige' says shocked.

"Is there any other kind?" The doctor quips genuinly, but is quick to add: "We can help you out if needed. Do you know who the father is? We have girls come in here all the time in these types of situations." The doctor replied kindly.

"No I'm fine. I'll be ok, thank you...would you do me a favor please; the girl I came in with, she's my sister. Would you mind not telling her anything?" 'Paige' was almost on the verge of pleading.

"Don't worry. All our patients information that is gained is private and confidential – even to family members unless we have the patient's consent. Even when they're under 18 – which I assume you are." The doctor says.

"Yes." 'Paige' whispers, ashamed.

"Do you know if you'll keep your baby? Because if you want to term--" The Doctor begins.

"NO! No, I could NEVER do that...no way...I'm going to keep this baby to term, then decide if i want to keep this child." 'Paige' states.

"That's a very brave decision for someone your age. Remember, a number of girls come in with your exact situation. They don't always make the same decision as you do...Don't worry, you'll make it. Both of you." The doctor says kindly.

"In addition I did STD, HIV/AIDS testing just to be safe, and I am happy to report you do not have any kind of STD, nor HIV / AIDS."

"Thank you SO much!" 'Paige' said as she smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thank you...for everything."  
"You're very welcome Paige. If you need anything please don't hesitate to come back." The Doctor says as 'Paige' starts to leave.

**The Waiting Area**-

Emily walks out to find Elizabeth reading a magazine.

"Hey! You ok?" Liz asks.

"Yeah I'm ok...just the stomach flu...I'll be fine in a few days or so."

"Ok good! I'm glad you're ok." Liz says.

"Thanks, yeah I'll be fine." Emily says.

One more secret & one more lie added to Emily's list over the past 6 months.

"Lets go home."

"Good idea Liz." Em replied.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Truth be told, I originally had the fight scene with Juan after Emily finds out she's pregnant. But I switched it because I really, really wanted the fight scene in there and knew I would have had to have Emily think of the baby's health and saftey first. So I switched it around. Please Read and Review. Thanks!)_**


	7. Chap 5 The Last Goodnight?

**_(Author's Notes- Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive reviews and feedback. Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**

**_(PS- Ya might want a box of tissues for this chappy...full of awwww's... Later!)_**

**Chapter #5**- **The Last Goodnight**?

**Nikolas' Cottage**-

While the girls at the clinic, Nik & Lucky tried to figure out why Emily hasn't been herself.

"So, what do you think is going on with Em? I mean she NEVER starts fist fights. She hates confrontation." Lucky says.

"Yeah, Juan must have said something really, really wrong to set her off...you notice it too right? That to me (and Liz as well) - Em hasn't been her usual self. Like she doesn't seem to be nearly as happy as she once was..." Nik says.

"Yeah, I do. Do you think Juan is trying to pressure her to sleep with him?" Lucky asks.

"He better not be." Nik retorts.

"Yeah I know...if he knows what's good for him, he shouldn't even **_think_** of pressuring her." Lucky states.

"I completely agree." Nikolas states just as protective.

"Hey guys." Liz says as the girls return.

"Hey! So Em, why have ya been feeling so icky lately?" Lucky asks.

"She just has the stomach flu for a few days." Liz replied.

'_THANK YOU LIZ! LIFE SAVER!_' Em thinks.

"Well at least you'll be ok." Nik said with a smile.

"Yeah." Emily replies.

**A Few Hours Later – Upstairs - Emily's Room at Nik's Cottage**-

Emily sits by her window staring out as tears pour down her face.

'_How did I get myself into this mess? I mean I knew Juan's been trying to pressure me to sleep with him. But I keep putting the breaks on. Honestly- I'm NOT trying to lead him on at all! But he just keeps getting angrier & angrier – so that gets me confused, intimidated, and even a little scared. Now I have a baby to think about? God, I don't even know who the father is! (Nor do I really care...the "candidates" both are completely evil in my eyes anyway...) Why is my life so messed up? Why do I always drag my best friends into this? I have to start fighting my own battles...even if everyone technically has a rather large right to be involved...or at least a large right to know'_

'_I can't believe these past couple of months have gotten worse! I mean first Juan's been pressuring me to have sex, then he starts to abuse me, then I find out Tom is out, I get hurt, then Juan who had a CHANCE to actually save me – I should have known better – stupid, stupid Emily! You will never, never **learn** will you? And now I'm being blackmailed- again, and in addition, I'm going to be a mother...Oh God what have I become? Why doesn't everyone hate me by now?'_

'_This is all my fault...what am I going to do? I can't go forward, I can't go back...I'm stuck. Stuck in a spot where I really don't want to be. I'm not even CLOSE to being ready to be a mother. I'm not even married! How many people are going to be disappointed in me this time? How many more people are going to look down on me? I can never do anything right. Everyone should just forget about me..._

_I know what I have to do...'_

**Downstairs –**

"Hey I have an idea. Because Em's hasn't been feeling that great lately, and Juan hasn't been helping her mood any...and because its dangerous to go out due to the PCPD's inability to keep monsters in jail, why don't we have our 4 Musketeer's get-together here! I always save a box of brownie mix! It's in the top back shelf of the cabinet above the fridge." Nik suggests.

"Great idea Nikolas!" Liz states.

"Oh hey Nik – Don't let Em look in the back of the freezer – I snuck a big box full of grape ice pops back there." Lucky says with a smile.

"No problem." Nik says.

**Emily's Room – **

"Emily! Can you come downstairs please?" Nik calls

"Sure, I'll be right down!" Emily calls back to him.

Emily quickly wipes away some lingering tears and puts a little makeup on so the others won't notice her crying.

**Downstairs- **

"What's going on?" Emily asks as she comes down.

"Well, because you're sick, and the PCPD are idiots, Nik thought it'd be a good idea to hold the 4 Musketeer Party here!" Lucky states.

"Awesome...hey! Is that brownie batter I smell?" Emily asks.

"Yes it is!" Liz replies from the kitchen.

"Ooh I'm gonna go help!" Em says as she races off.

'_Wonderful! Now it's going to be even harder to leave!'_ Emily thinks.

**Kitchen**-

"Hey Liz can I help?" Em asks.

"Sure!" Liz says happily.

**45 Minutes Later**-

Everyone is sitting around the table, brownies in the middle.

Everyone takes a brownie, breaks it 4 pieces, ready to make a toast.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope the below scene makes sense and sorry if its a little redundant...i couldn't think of very good material so it was what was in my head at the time. I tried to think of it as if A: I were all the characters and B: If I were doing this with my friends)_**

Lucky starts...

"For best friends. May we be friends forever. Through good times and bad times. No matter what – may we grow from it and not let anything bring us down."

As Lucky finished his toast, he feeds a brownie piece to Liz and Em. And boys will be boys- he chucks the last piece of brownie toward Nik who catches it in his mouth.

Liz's turn...

"As Lucky already stated: through good times and bad may we continue to be friends. Let's not let the little things destroy us either. No matter what it is. The little things will make us stronger. And if we do end up having disagreements, lets work though it. Lets not give up."

When Liz is finished, she feeds her pieces to everyone.

Emily speaks...

"I agree with everything you all have said so far. I'd just like to add that you 3 mean everything to me. You've always been there and you're still here now. You all care so much and with your whole heart. That means to the world to me. I wouldn't trade you for the world. You're all fiercely loyal, noble, will do anything for each other, and will die to protect those you love. I couldn't ask for better friends _or_ family. Because to me you aren't just my best friends – you're the family I could never imagine even if I tried." Emily finishes softly as she cries.

"AWWW! We love you too Em! SO MUCH! " Lucky, Liz, and Nik all say as they engulf her in a big group hug.

"Well, its my turn, and sorry guys – I can't top what Em just said. I think its safe to say we all feel the same way. So I'll provide the memento's." Nik says as he pulls out 4 necklaces.

The necklace's each says: "The 4 Musketeer's" in the middle of a large heart of the Claddagh symbol. Each necklace is has a silver outline and the back is silver along with the inscription. However, the Claddagh symbol is in color. The inscription is in the middle of the heart, the heart is embraced by 2 hands, and a crown sits upon the heart. The heart symbolizes love, the hands represent friendship, and the crown represents loyalty.

Nikolas gives Elizabeth a Blue one, Emily the Purple one, and Lucky the Yellow one. Nikolas keeps the Green one.

"This will symbolize our everlasting friendship and love for one another. May we never lose it for we do not want our bond to break." Nik finishes as he feeds the girls a brownie & like his brother chucks the last piece at Lucky, who also catches it.

"I totally agree! Nikolas these are great! They're beautiful! Thank you SO much!" Emily says.

"Yeah bro, these are great!" Lucky says.

"Absolutely!" Liz adds.

**Later that Night**-

"That was so much fun guys! Great idea." Liz states.

"Yeah, totally!" Em agrees.

"Well I'm glad everyone had fun." Nik said.

"Me too! Well guys – I'm tired, I'm hittin' the hay." Lucky states.

"Us too." Said the others.

"Goodnight everyone. See ya in the morning." Lucky states.

"Night Lucky, night girls." Nik states.

"Night boys, night Em." Liz says.

"Goodnight." Emily says.

**Emily's Room**-

As everyone is sleeping soundly, a wide awake Emily is planning to leave.

'_I have to leave town...I have no choice. Everyone is a lot safer with me out of town. There's no other way. No one will be in danger because I won't be at risk to spill everything whether it be out of pure guilt or obligation. I have to do this no matter what. No one can know...no one can know.'_

"I don't even deserve to be a musketeer anymore...I don't think I ever have..." Em states to herself quietly as she cries.

As Emily is about to leave out her window, she decides to leave a note for the others.

_Dear Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas,_

_Please know I meant everything I said tonight. Everything. I wouldn't trade any of you for the world! This is something I have to do on my own. Please, PLEASE don't follow me or try and find me. I need time to figure everything out. I know the wheels in your heads are turning on how to help me but this is something I don't think you can really help me with. Please know I appreciate EVERYTHING you've all done for me in the past and present._

_I know you've all took notice as to my mood in the past few months. You know something's up...and you'd be correct. I thank you so much for trying to help me despite being kept in the dark. Its just one of those things I can't tell anyone right now. Please trust me. Please trust me when I say none of this is because of anything you guys did or didn't do. It was me...It was always me. _

_I am leaving my necklace here because I don't think I can keep it. I don't think I deserve it. How many times have I dragged at least one of you into some sort of mess or trouble that I've managed (yet again) to get myself into? How many times have one of you had to bail me out because of it? Sometimes I think you'd be better off without me. Funny thing is, I wouldn't even be CLOSE to where I am today without any of you in my life. You've all touched me and my life in your own special way. I love you for that. _

_This is so hard to write. I know- I wouldn't have to write it if I weren't leaving so suddenly. I just need to do whatever it is I need to do – even if I'm not entirely sure what 'it' is yet. Please understand. I know I'm hurting everyone with this letter. I just want to reassure you all that I'm not doing anything dangerous, or self destructive. I think this will also be a spiritual journey of sorts. I have to figure out who I am._

_Know I will always love all of you no matter what._

_I will never forget you._

_I hope to come home soon._

_Love,_

_Emily_

"I just hope I'll see my friends again one day..." Emily whispers quietly.

And with that Emily slipped out into the dark night.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope for all the fans who are big fans of the 4 Musketeers that I've captured them correctly. :-) I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	8. Chap 6 Emily's Run Away and Friend's Reg...

**_(Author's Notes- Hi. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story. Awww! I didn't mean to make anyone cry! But I'll take it as a good sign. :-) I'm going to try to limit myself to 1 update a day because I don't have everything written yet. Ok I'm done rambling:) Please Read and Review!)_**

**Chapter #6- Emily's Run Away and Friend's Regrets**

**Middle of the Night – Luke's Club – Luke's Office – **

"Luke? Luke!" Emily says.

"Wha—What?" Luke says drowsily as he begins to awaken – sleeping in his office chair.

"I need your help." Emily says quietly as she beings to cry.

"Sunshine? Sunshine, what's wrong?" Luke asks as he gathers her into a fatherly hug, & uses an old nickname he gave her when she was younger. **_(Author's Note- In my story that's the name he gave her.)_**

"I need your help in leaving & staying out of town." Emily says.  
"Why? What's—"

"PLEASE! Please don't ask any questions. Just don't. I can't answer them for you. It's just something I have to do. It's really important."

"So let me get this straight, Sunshine. You want me to help you leave town or in other words run away, and stay away, no questions asked?

"Please?" Em asks, brown eyes huge, begging, full of tears.

"Well against my better judgment..."

"When have you used your better judgment and not gone on impulse?" Emily quips with a watery smile.

"Cute Sunshine, real cute...now as I was saying, against my better judgment, along with later having to face the wrath of my son, his brother, Elizabeth, hell my wife even...I'll help you." Luke finishes. 

"Thank you SO much! I owe you BIG time!" Em says.

"You've always been like a daughter to me, Emily. Always. Hell, I can remember like it was yesterday when you and Lucky went to Arizona. Truth be told, I was already fond of you and hoping you wouldn't leave PC." Luke said with a smile and lost in memory.

He beckons Emily over to him as he holds her in his arms, as if he's comforting his daughter Lulu after a nightmare.

As he looks into Emily's scared, unsure, but determined brown eyes Luke says...

"I only ask one favor Sunshine..." At Emily's nod, "Just come home soon, and come home safe."

And for the next few hours, Emily received a crash course in staying hidden...

**Nikolas' Cottage – Next Morning­- **

Nik and Lucky are in the living room flipping through tv channels as Liz walks downstairs.

"Morning Liz." The boys both say.

"Morning." Liz

"Did I mention I LOVE Saturday mornings! They're the best! No school, no teachers, NOTHING" Lucky states. 

"But some homework." Nik points out.

"Killjoy." Lucky says with a laugh.

"Emily's not up yet I take it?" Liz states.

"Nope – out like a light. Is it just me or did she seem really exhausted these past few weeks?" Lucky states with concern.

"Yeah she did." Liz agrees. She continues: "But it's just been the stomach flu...and the stress of school...Juan too."

"I say we sit her down, not let her leave til she tells us what's up." Nik says.

"As much as my head agrees, my heart's sayin' something different man. If anyone knows Emily, it's us. You know she hates being under pressure - especially from us. We can't gang up on her too, she's got enough of that at home. She's been through enough stress. As much as I say we should push her, we should let her have her breathing room." Lucky says.

"She's had 3 months of breathing room Lucky! Its more than the stomach flu and we all know it!" Nik says very frustrated. 

"Nik's right. We all know it's more than that. We just have to figure out what. Look here's the deal, we give her every open opportunity, subtle hints that we want her to talk - one on one. If by the end of tonight she hasn't said anything, we can (as delicately as possible) try and get her to talk about what's up ok? We don't want to frighten her off. That's the last thing she needs – she doesn't need to deal with anything on her own – especially right now." Liz states.

"So do we have a deal?" Liz asks.

"Deal." The boys agree.

"Good, I'm gonna go upstairs now and see if she's up." Liz says

**Emily's Room**-

"Em? Emily are you awake?" Liz says as she quietly walks in.

"Emily are you here?" Liz asks as she spies the note...

"Dear Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas..."

**2 Minutes Later...**

"OH MY GOD!" Liz says completely stunned.

"Lucky, Nik Quick! Em's run away!" Liz screams as she runs back downstairs.

"She WHAT?" Both guys exclaim.

"She ran away. Here, read this." Liz says as she hands them the letter.

"We HAVE to go after her!" Lucky shouts.

"NO! Boys, you read the letter, she doesn't want us to find her." Liz states.

"Of course she doesn't want us to follow her Liz. She's in some type of trouble & we have to help her." Nik says.

"Guys LISTEN! This is obviously something Emily has thought about for awhile. I say we let her go - for _now_. She'll probably contact us—"

"And if she doesn't?" Lucky asks.

"Lucky! Since when have you stopped being the eternal optimist? I'm really, really suprised you said that...look, if Emily doesn't contact us...well I don't know. We have to let her be for now. It'll be hard, and even though I have no idea what's going through Em's head, I think this is something she does have to do on her own, despite us wanting to help her."

"We should have done something! I knew we should have made her tell us what was going on sooner!" Nik says with much frustration toward himself.

"Nikolas' right, Liz. We should have done something sooner!" Lucky agrees.

Elizabeth continues- "Granted you guys just agreed with me to give her time, I guess that went out the window. Look guys - think about it for a minute. Think of it from Emily's point of view. You're a 16 year old girl, with a semi-demanding, and sometimes overbearing boyfriend, you're bogged down by school, homework, finals, family, etc. You're sick for some reason you're not sure of, and (to me anyway) you're scared of someone or something and trying to be brave about it."

"Maybe the only choice Emily felt she had was to leave. I mean lets give her come credit, she's been through a lot like the Dead Ted situation and didn't run away, and that was huge. She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it by herself. Maybe this is something she thinks she can handle. Lets give her some time. She'll come back...she has to." Liz says.

"I hope so, but leaving the necklace really worries me. I mean how could she not think she deserves this? If anyone has listened to us without reservations, and taken on our problems in addition to thier own - its Emily." Nik says.

"I agree 100 percent, Nik." Lucky says. "But maybe Liz is right. Now I'm not about to give up on her, but Liz makes some good points. We should give her some time to herself to figure things out."

"Thanks guys." Liz says.

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I had to get the Luke/Em relationship in there somewhere. :) Aww...lol Just Kidding! _**

So! What's gonna happen next?...Only I know...Evil Laugh... Just kidding! Please Read & Review!)


	9. Chap 7 The New Kids

**_(Author's Notes- Hey guys. This chapter and possibly the next chapter are sort of filler chapters. They're all relevant. If ya have any questions, please ask & I'll try and let ya know without ruining anything. Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #7- The New Kids...**

**2010**

It's been 10 years since Emily left Port Charles.

Her friends have continued to wonder what drove her to leave town in the first place. But to have her stay away for 10 years without contact just baffled them. They don't know what's happened to her or if she was even still alive.

Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth continue to have hope that she's ok. With Lucky even looking for her - many times - but without any success.

Although they're still worried, they have moved on with their lives. However, they never have, nor will they ever replace her. The 4 Musketeers are not complete without Emily.

Tom Baker _still_ hasn't been caught! _**(Author's Note- Amazing isn't it?)** _No one knows were he is. Same goes for Juan – he left shortly after Emily left.

Lucky works part time as a doctor. During the day he works at the Port Charles Elementary School as a science teacher. Lucky works primarily in the 4th grade classes

Nikolas works full time also at PC Elementary as an English/Literature teacher. Nikolas also works with 4th grade classes.

Elizabeth however works K-4th grades as an art teacher & therapist and part time as a nurse at General Hospital.

They all still live in Nik's cottage. Liz and Lucky are still in love, and now are engaged. They want a long engagement.

Nikolas Cassadine is still single.

**Port Charles Elementary School MId Morning – Mid Year- **

**Lucky's Classroom**

Lucky Spencer's 4th grade class was in the middle of a test on the human body, when a secretary knocked on his door. He motioned for her to come in.

When she came in, she brought with her 2 twin boys.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm sorry to bother you while your students are in the middle of a test, but we have 2 new student's for you." Said the secretary.

"Thank you." He said as she quietly left.

"So what are your names?" Lucky asked the 2 boys.

The one with shorter hair, and red shirt responded first.

"My name's Anthony Stevenson. I'm 10 years old."

The one with the longer hair, and blue shirt added: "And my name's Darien. I'm Anthony's twin brother, although he's older by a few minutes."

"Well I'm very glad to meet the both of you. You can call me Mr. Spencer." Lucky said with a smile.

"So your class is taking a test?" Darien asked

"Yes, on the human body." Lucky replied.

"Can I take it?" Anthony asked excited.

"Well I've never had a student so excited about taking a test before." Lucky said with a laugh. "But are you sure, I mean you just got here...how about this? You can take it for fun. I don't want to have to count it if you don't do that well." Lucky said.

"If I do well, can you count it?" Anthony asked with a 10 year olds innocence.

"Why don't you just take it for fun for now ok? Also, if you'd like I can stay after school one day with you guys to catch you up on what you've missed." Lucky said with a chuckle.

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, why don't we find you two a seat." Lucky said as he escorted the boys to some empty seats.

**Elizabeth's Classroom – Kindergarten's Class- **

The secretary who just escorted Anthony and Darien now have 2 little girls with her.

"Ms. Webber? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know you have 2 new students." Said the secretary.

"Thank you very much." Elizabeth replied as the secretary left.

"Well what are your names?" Liz asks the girls.

"I'm Arianna Stevenson, I'm 5 years old." Said Arianna, who had her hair in pig tails, and in a yellow shirt.

"And who are you?" Liz asks kindly to the girl in the green shirt, and her hair in a ponytail.

The girl hid behind her sister.

"This is Sierra. She's 5 too. She's my twin sister! Although I'm a few minutes older." Arianna says.

"Nice to meet you both. It's ok, Sierra. Don't be shy. Hmm...we're painting now. Would you girls want to paint too? Why don't you girls go over there, put on a smock, and I'll help get you set up?" Liz suggests.

"Yay! Ok!" Sierra pipes up.

"Good! Come on and lets have some fun, I can't wait to see what you've painted." Liz says happily.

**Oasis Strip Club**-

A girl no older than 30 with blonde hair and dark crystal clear blue eyes walks into the club and immediately goes backstage and changed. She doesn't need an application to perform. Her boss bases it on looks and appeal. This girl had lots of it.

She hated what she was about to do - again – still, never getting easier. She hated the life she has lived in past years.

But she had to grow up. Fast.

This was the best way (and the only way in her opinion) to put her children through school. She taught her children what she could. What she remembered herself and prayed it was enough to get them into the correct grade.

She never worked late afternoon's or nights. That time was reserved for her children and her children only.

She would read to them always. No matter how tired she was, she always tried to read to the girls a bedtime story and helped the boys read a more advanced book if they wanted. She also taught them what she knew growing up. She taught them how to read as well as write. She taught them math, English, and history. She wanted them to grow up to be their own person, to find who they were, and be proud of that.

No one wanted to hire a mother of 4, who doesn't have a stable home. She and her children ran for many reasons – one reason was so that none of the states they were staying in at the time would take her children away from her. Her children gave her hope, faith, and something to look forward to. Without them, she'd die.

Yet to her, she was already dead. Her children are just those little bright lights who get her to keep living – as well as those in her past she has left behind.

Serena Stevenson didn't like who she became. She couldn't erase her past.

All Serena could do was live in her present and adjust to the future she creates.

**_(Author's Notes- Not my best chapter lol Oh well. I hope you liked it regardless though. Sorry if it was boring. The next chapter is also a semi-filler. I broke it up into 2 parts instead of one massive/long chapter. Please Read & Review. Thanks!)_**


	10. Chap 8 Pt 1 After School

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! Another filler...sort of. It was originally one chapter as I said previously but I decided to change it a bit. Hope you like:-) Please Read and Review!)_**

**Chapter #8- Part 1- After School- **

**PC Elementary School**-

As school began to let out, Lucky and Elizabeth asked their new students how they would be getting home. Both pairs of twins answered that their mother would pick them up outside to walk them all home. Both teacher's asked their student's if they would like it if they (the teachers) waited with the new students, because it would get crowded. Both sets of twins gladly accepted.

As both pairs of teachers and students waited outside, the girls spotted the boys first.

"Anthony!" Shouted Sierra as she began to run to her big brother.

"Sierra?" Anthony responded before 2 small arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey kiddo...hey Ari..." (Arianna's nickname) "Sierra, could you loosen your grip a bit, its getting hard to breathe." Anthony said with a laugh.

"We missed you!" Sierra said only as a 5 year old could.

"What about me?" Darien asked pretending to be hurt. "Aww Darien, I missed you." Said Arianna. "Me too!" Said Sierra as she launched herself toward her other brother. "Well thank you." Darien said with a smile as he hugged his 2 sisters. "We both missed you too." Anthony said.

"Anthony, Darien, this is our teacher Ms. Webber! These are our brothers Anthony & Darien." Ari said.

"Hi nice to meet you both." Elizabeth said with a smile as she extended her hand out for Anthony & Darien to shake.

"This is our teacher Mr. Spencer. Mr. Spencer, these are our sisters, Arianna & Sierra." Darien said.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Lucky says kindly.

"Do you know Ms. Webber, Mr. Spencer?" Asks Arianna

"Yes I do. We're good friends." Responded Lucky.

"Cool!" Said Sierra.

Soon Arianna's eyes wandered to a woman with blonde hair walking down the street.

"Hi kids." Serena says.

"Hi Mom." said the 4 children.

"Hi my name's Serena, Serena Stevenson. You must be their teachers?" Serena said.

"Yes, my name's Lucky Spencer, and this is Elizabeth Webber." Lucky says.

"Very nice to meet you. I hope they weren't too much trouble. We just moved here and I didn't want them to fall too far behind in anything." Serena says nervously.

"They were no trouble at all." Elizabeth states.

"I'm glad...Well I guess it's time to go home." Serena said, unsure of what to say next.

"Well we hope to see you again tomorrow." Lucky says.

"You will. They'll be back." Serena said kindly.

"Bye Ms. Webber, bye Mr. Spencer." Said the kids.

"Bye everyone. Be safe." Said the two teachers.

**Hotel Room-**

Right now the Stevenson residence was 2 connected hotel rooms in a cheap hotel. They could barley afford it, because the school finances were starting to eat up most of what Serena made at the club. She did what she could to provide food and clothing to her children.

They were used to leaving at a moment's notice, even though Serena knew if she slipped up big enough just once, she may never see her children again.

She'd do anything to prevent that.

Serena knew her children weren't as privileged as other children their age, or lucky for that matter (no pun intended) as she was growing up. Money was tight and there was very little of it to go around. The kids knew at an early age, through gentleness, kindness, and through the love of their mother that they couldn't get every toy they wanted. It wasn't that Serena didn't want to make her children happy - that's not the case at all - but money was just _that_ tight.

Serena however, would buy them something they wanted as a surprise every now and then – especially when she knew they had their little hearts set on it for a long, long time but didn't have the heart to ask because they figured it wouldn't help the family. She loved to see the surprised look on her children's faces especially when it was nowhere near their birthday's or a holiday. Her children however, were wise beyond their years. Although Serena did teach the importance of family, her children wanted to help contribute to their family and their mother on their own. They learned to contribute on their own. Whether it be her sons getting their sisters to take a nap when Serena was tired from a long day at work, or her daughter's trying to help their big brothers with their science homework to give her a break. She loved that they understood. She couldn't wait until she was able to get more money so she could indulge them a little more. Although, she was somewhat glad they weren't spoiled early on.

Most of all she knew her children needed to know they were loved. She made sure they knew that. Everyday.

"So did you guys have fun today?" Serena asked as they brought dinner home.

"Yeah! Ms. Webber is really, really nice mommy." Sierra said with enthusiasm.

"Mr. Spencer is really cool too, mom. He let me take a test that the other kids were taking for fun." Anthony said.

"Well I'm glad you wanted to get better at what you know, son." Serena said proudly and with a laugh.

"We also have an English/Literature and History teacher. His name is Mr. ...Cass...oh! Cassadine. But because his name can be kind of difficult to remember we can call him Mr. C." Darien said.

"That's nice." Serena said.

**A Few Hours Later-**

After finishing dinner, everyone gathered to watch some television.

"Ok girls. Time for bed." Serena said.

"Do we have too?" Asked Arianna.

"Yes, Ari. You know that." Anthony piped up gently with a soft smile.

"Rats." Came the reply. Serena laughed softly at her 5 year old daughter. "Double rats, sweetie, your brother is right."

"Ok, Mommy. Come on Sierra." Ari said as she dragged her sister with her.

She loved that her children ended up being so well behaved. Quiet at times, but always children in the end. Although her children got into the usual mischief, and sometimes the occasional argument with each other, Serena never yelled at her children. She didn't think that would get them anywhere. She knew it would probably scare them – she **_never_** wanted to see fear in her children's eyes no matter _how old_ they were. Serena never spanked her children. Although she believed in being firm and stern at times (which she rarely ever had to be) she didn't believe spanking was discipline in any way, shape, or form.

If discipline was necessary however, Serena would sit down whichever child was in the wrong at the time, tell them what they did wrong, and ask they why they did it – to explain it to her in their terms, their understanding. Serena would then explain to the child why what they did was wrong. Then they'd figure out a way so the child would or wouldn't do a certain action again.

When Serena can, she loves to watch Dr. Phil...

"Mommy, will you read us a story?" Sierra asked, taking Serena out of her thoughts.

"Can we do it tomorrow, I'll read you 2 tomorrow, I promise. I'm just really, really, _really_ tired tonight." Serena said with some sadness.

"Ok Mommy." Said Arianna, also sad.

"How about if Anthony & I do it?" Darien said quickly thinking on his feet, knowing something was up with his mother. Both boys did.

Serena _never_ passed on reading to her children before – no matter how tired or exhausted she really was...this was a first. There was something on her mind and the boys were going to figure out what it was.

"Great idea, bro." Anthony said.

"YEAH! Mommy, can they?" Sierra said excitedly.

Serena beamed, so proud of all of her children. Her boys for volunteering, and enjoying to read, and her daughters, for being enthusiastic about reading, and wanting to be read to.

"Sure. Thank you boys so much." Serena said.

"You're welcome. Come on girls." Darien said as he ushered them into the other room.

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! I thought I'd get a little bit of sibling relationship in there. See they're not always perfect lol they do get into trouble every now and then. I just haven't shown it. :-) Well...on to part #2! Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**


	11. Chap 8 Pt 2 A Sleepless Night

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! This chapter is a little more interesting. lol :) Hope you like it. Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #8- Part 2- A Sleepless Night**

After Serena found each girl curled up next to either of their brothers after a night of stoires, she covered them all with blankets so they wouldn't get cold on this particularly chilly late-April night. Serena then quietly kissed each child goodnight, and slipped out of their room, going into her own with a lost look in her eyes.

She then went into the bathroom, shut the door, slid down the wall, and started to quietly sob, but ending up in body racking sobs.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Asked Anthony.

'_Thank God only one of my kids decided to investigate this. I'd never be able to explain it to them all, nonetheless one. Granted I never was able to let them get into a deep sleep because we had to move so often...Anthony probably told the others to go back to sleep and he'd check it out..._' Serena silently thought.

"Nothing honey, go back to bed." Serena said quietly as she tried to stop crying.

"Mom, for as long as I can remember, you were always a bad liar. Maybe not to others, but to us kids. You could never lie to us kids. Besides- you always said you'd try to stay truthful to us...Plus, how could you tell me nothing is wrong when you're sitting against the wall, knees to your chest, arms resting on your knees - soaked with tears, and your face streaming with tears – and that's just physical appearance...And you NEVER pass up reading to the girls. What's going on?" Anthony said confidently and with his hands on his hips.

'_Oh Anthony, you are so like your namesake sometimes..._' Serena thought with a slight shake of her head.

"You know me too well...You see right through me. But to answer your question - yeah, your right. I can't lie my way out of paper bag – especially to those who know me best." Serena said.

"What is it mom? Is it school? Our teachers?...Us?" Anthony asked.

"_Anthony Lucas Stevenson_, don't you EVER think **_any_** of this is your fault. EVER. **_NONE_** of this is your fault, your brother's fault or either of your sister's faults. Understood? If _anything_ is _anyone's_ fault, it's my own..." Serena said sternly.

Serena shakes her head, then continues: "But regardless of that, to answer your question, it's your teachers."

"Our teachers?...Are they the bad guys too?" Anthony asks worriedly.

"No, no...that's just it. They're the good guys...They're the good guys." Serena said barely above a whisper.

"So why are you upset? Why does it seem like you're about to say any minute now: 'get packed, we have to leave again.'...Mom?" Said her son who is now sitting next to his mother.

"I know them." Serena stated.

"You know them?" Anthony asks quizzically.

"Yes...a long time ago. It took everything I had not to be as nervous as I wanted to be under their kind gaze. I wanted to cry so much then but knew I had to hold it together..." She said as she continues to cry.

Serena then covers her face with her hands in shame, and continues to cry as her eldest son wraps his 10 year old arms around his mother.

This time a child comforts his mother instead of vice versa.

**An Hour Later- **

Anthony has fallen asleep next to his mother, with his arms still wrapped around her neck. Serena carefully picks up her young son, and lays him down next to his little sister, where he last left them. She then went back into the bathroom.

Spending most of the past years on the run, Serena's children only knew what she felt safe telling them. To both sets of twins, they only knew to keep hidden by changing your name, moving from place to place, keep as quiet as possible while running and hiding, & occasionally change your hair color. That was enough for them to know.

Serena knew more...Lots more.

She just prayed she would never have to use more than what her kids already knew.

While in the bathroom, Serena ended up taking out her contacts.

It was then revealed that Serena's once crystal clear, deep blue eyes were actually dark brown...

...which opened up the windows to her deep, truly shattered soul.

**_(Author's Notes- See? Everything is unwinding...Will Serena's world soon fall apart right in front of her? Will the world she creates dissappear? What about all she's lived for? Her children that she'd die for no matter what?...All will be exposed in time...(Evil Laugh j/k)_**

**_Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	12. Chap 9 Pt 1 The Painting

**_(Author's Notes- Glad everyone liked the last chapter. :-) Here's Part #1 of Chapter 9. - Very Short Part - But they'll get longer...Chapter 9 (when I get it finally finished) is LONG...lol. Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #9- Part 1 – The Painting...**

**A Few Months Later...**

Serena and her children have settled in nicely. **_(Author's Notes- Hey! No incidents! Whoo!) _**Unfortunately, they still lived in the 2 run-down hotel rooms. Serena wanted to get a normal job but knew in her heart that she couldn't match the income she was making at the club. It still ripped her heart out to think if it really came down to it, she'd have to leave her children home at night to work a 2nd job. Serena never let her mind wander to 'what ifs'...it only haunted her more.

**Elizabeth's Kindergarten Art Class- **

"Class, today I want you to paint whatever you want. Whatever is on your mind, I want to see it." Liz said.

Arianna was busy painting her family.

Her sister however, was painting a much different picture.

"What's that Sierra? Looks scary." Liz said, slightly concerned.

"It is." Sierra said simply.

Sierra's picture had 3 pairs of red evil eyes staring out at the viewer, on a completely black background.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"Monsters that are after us." Sierra said with some fear in her voice.

"Monsters? Did you see them in a bad dream?"  
Sierra nodded.

"Well, the good thing about dreams are that the monsters in your dreams are not real." Liz said reassuringly.

"No...these monsters are real..." Sierra whispered while she walked away from the picture into a corner.

"Sierra? What's wrong?" Liz asks gently

"I told you, the monsters are after us. They won't stop chasing us, they won't leave us alone!" Sierra ended up speaking from a scared whisper of a 5 year old, to a yelling in fear 5 year old.

"Sierra! It's ok, it's ok" Arianna said as she rushed over to her sister.

"NO! It's not ok! I shoulda told mommy! I shoulda told her, I shoulda told her right away!" Sierra screams as she bursts into tears.

"Tell mommy what?" Ari asked getting scared.

"No...no..." Sierra repeated.

"Can you go get my brother's?" Ari asked.

"Sure" Liz replied one step ahead of Arianna.

A minute later Anthony & Darien arrive at the girls' classroom, fresh from running down many flights of stairs.

"Ari, Sierra?" Anthony exclaims.

"Tony! Dar!" Sierra says as she runs into Darien's arms, as Ari runs into Anthony's.

"I shoulda told mommy! I shoulda told her, I shoulda told her right away!" Sierra continues to repeat.

"Sierra! Calm down, breathe kiddo, ya gotta breathe!" Darien says to a heavy breathing Sierra.

"NO! NO! I shoulda told mommy! I shoulda told her, I shoulda–" Sierra says as she collapses!

"SIERRA!" The boys, and Ari shouted!

**_(Author's Notes- Aren't I just EVIL? Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	13. Chap 9 Pt 2 GH, A Mom's Worry & A Family...

**_(Author's Notes- Sorry to keep ya hanging:-) Here's Part 2! Have fun! Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #9- Part 2- GH, A Mom's Worry & a Family Talk- **

"Guys stay calm ok? Everything going to be fine." Liz says as she calls an ambulance, calls Lucky, then gets security to take her class to the playground.

She addresses the rest of her class: "Kids, its gonna be ok. I promise. Sierra's just really tired ok? She'll be fine. She'll probably be back in a few days ok?"

Her class was silent, scared, but they took in what their teacher was saying.

'_Oh boy...we're all gonna need some therapy after this..."_ Liz thinks.

Lucky rushes in.

"What happened here?" Lucky asks

"Sierra fainted or something! She was breathing really hard and talking really fast..." A scared Arianna said.

"I'll take it from here Ari. I asked Sierra about a painting she did, she got upset over it. I called her brothers here; she ended up hyperventilating and collapsing." Liz summed up.

"K, thanks. Her pulse is strong, and fast. Lets take her to the hospital for observation. Liz will call your mom to let her know what's going on guys. It's gonna be ok." Lucky says. "Ambulance is here, Lucky." Liz said.

"Good. You guys stay here—""No. I'll ride with her." Anthony said. "You sure?" Lucky asked, not really caring about school policy right now. "Yeah she's my baby sister." "Ok you're in, come on." Lucky said as the 2 along with a paramedic takes Sierra to the hospital.

**The Oasis Strip Club- **

Serena Stevenson just got done with a show. Made a lot of cash too. She still hated her job, but couldn't think of who else would be willing to hire her and she dead on **_refused_** to ever go through prostitution. That was the one thing she'd NEVER do.

Her emergency cell phone began to ring...and to Serena, that was NEVER good...

She looked at the Caller ID, it was coming from Darien's Phone.

"Hello, Darien? What's wrong? You kids never call me on here unless its an emergency..." Serena asked in a rush.

"Mom, Sierra collapsed. She's being taken to the hospital.

"**_What!_** What happened!" Serena said in shock as she felt her heart constrict in her chest.

"She was upset at something, breathing heavy, and she just collapsed." Darien said.

"Ok...ok...It's gonna be ok. Are you, your bother and Arianna ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, Arianna's shaken up, and Anthony and with Mr. Spencer went in the ambulance with Arianna. Mr. Spencer is also a doctor." Darien said.

"Ok. Sweetheart everything will be ok." Serena said as she tried to calm down herself as well as her 10 year old son.

"Can I talk to Ms. Webber please?"

"Ms. Stevenson?" Said Liz.

"Ms. Webber. Is my daughter ok? What happened?" Serena said while getting dressed, then running to flag down a cab, finally giving into her panic and possible worse fears.

"Look it'll probably be better if I speak to you after we know Sierra is alright. I don't want to hold you up from getting to the hospital, and I don't want to intervene while you make sure your children are aright."

"However, I will tell you that yes, Sierra did get upset about something. I did question her about it but she didn't say too much about it. Please don't worry about anything else now – just go to the hospital. I will keep Darien & Arianna here (unless you want to take them) until you know about Sierra." Liz said.

"Ok Thank you so much. Have the kids ready outside and I'll pick them up, then go to check on Sierra" Serena said.

"You got it." Liz said.

**In The Hospital- **

"What do we have." Said Bobbie Spencer, a head nurse asked.

"5 year old female, collapsed due to hyperventilating." Lucky Spencer said.

"Ok lets get her into exam 3" Bobbie said.

_**(Author's Note- Although I watch a ton of "ER", I have no idea how they treat hyperventilation short of a paper bag – especially when the patient has already collapsed...so please bare with me.)**_

"Lets put an oxygen mask on her." Bobbie said.

**15 Minutes Later-**

"Nurse! Nurse! My name is Serena Stevenson, I need to know where my daughter Sierra Stevenson is. Please tell me where she is." Serena said as she came running in with Darien & Arianna in tow.

"You're her mother?" At Serena's nod "Ok she's in Exam 3"

"Thanks so much." Serena said. "Come on, kids." Serena said as she sprinted off...

**Sierra's Room**-

"Sierra?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry, no fam—"Bobbie started. "No, Aunt Bobbie, is ok – she's their mother." Lucky said.

Serena mouthed a 'thank you' Lucky nodded in reply.

"Is she ok? How's my baby? What's wrong with her?" Serena said.

"Well, Ms. Stevenson—" "Serena please." "Ok, Serena, Sierra hyperventilated. She collapsed due to lack of oxygen. We are now administering that oxygen. We'd like to keep her overnight for observation, and she should wake up soon and be able to go home probably by tomorrow." Lucky said.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know you were a doctor too." Serena said. "I only work here part time. But it helps in a school, I'll tell ya that." Lucky said trying to lighten the mood.

"I thank you for being there for my daughter, for all of my children today. I'm not sure if..." Serena trailed off.

"Hey...don't think like that. Sierra would have been fine. Plus Elizabeth is trained too. I think because this is the first time something like this has happened it caught her off guard. But trust me, Sierra would have been fine either way." Lucky said.

"Thank you so much." Serena said.  
"You're very, very welcome." Lucky responded.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Sierra has woken up. She is tired but overall just fine.

"Mommy?" Sierra asks groggy.

"Hey baby, mommy's here. So is Darien, Anthony, Ari, and Mr. Spencer from school." Serena said as she began to cry in relief that her daughter was ok.

"Sweetie, what happened? Why'd you get so upset?" Serena asked gently.

Sierra avoided her mother's eyes and looked downcast.

Sierra looks toward Anthony and Darien almost silently begging them to help her out.

"Mom, I know you want to know what's going on, but I get the feeling she's not ready to tell you yet. Why don't you let us try." Said Anthony.

Serena looks at her youngest child and sees that is true. "Ok." Serena agrees somewhat unwillingly.

"Come on, Serena. Lets get you some coffee or tea. My treat." Lucky offers. After a slight hesitation and a bit of reluctance, Serena agrees.

**Sierra's Hospital Room**-

"Tony, Dar..." Sierra started

The boys knew this was bad.

The girls only ever called them "Tony" & "Dar" when something was seriously bothering them. And that was rare.

The boys were really worried about Sierra.

"Sierra, what's wrong?" Anthony asked.

"I shoulda told mommy. I shoulda told her right away and I didn't and..." Sierra says as she starts to cry.

"Should have told mommy what?" Darien asks gently.

"There was another monster..." Sierra whispered ashamed.

At this, the boys locked eyes. _'Uh Oh..'_ They each think. "What other monster Sierra?" Prodded Anthony. 

"The one I saw last week...I know I should have told her and I'm sorry! I really am!"

Sierra pauses, then continues as she cries harder: "I just didn't want to make mommy upset or scared. She takes care of us so much...I just wanted to take care of her."

"Sierra, we have to tell mommy. You do know that right?" Darien said.

"Yeah I know." Sierra said with the voice of a little girl who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar...

"Sierra, you were just trying to protect mommy, I don't think you'd get in trouble." Arianna piped up.

"Yeah Sierra. You know how much mom loves us. She's just doing what's best for us. Because she does what's best for us, we have to do what's best for her. And in telling her what you saw, that's going to help her." Anthony said.

"But I don't wanna hurt her! I don't wanna make her scared!" Sierra protests.

"Kiddo, not one of us wants to make her scared, sad or anything like that. But by keeping something like this, that's so important from her will make it worse for all of us in the end - especially if he is a bad guy like you think he is. It's better to be safe than sorry." Darien said.

"Okay. I'll tell her." Sierra said as Serena & Lucky came back.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone – boys don't worry about the homework. Get it to me when ya can." Lucky said.

"Thanks Mr. Spencer." Both boys replied.

"Anytime." Lucky said as he left.

"So, what is it that you have to tell me?" Serena asks, without a hint of anger or annoyance in her voice.

That's one quality Serena's children loved about their mother. She's only stern when its absolutely necessary and the children know they would have to do something _really_ wrong for their mother to get even remotely stern with them.

"I saw another monster Mommy. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I probably ruined everything you've done for us!" Sierra says in a rush as she continues to cry harder.

"_Sierra Elizabeth Stevenson_. Please don't EVER blame yourself. That goes for _all of you_. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Anthony – Never ever, ever blame yourseves for anything like this. Don't you EVER think **_any_** of this is your fault. EVER. **_NONE_** of this is your fault. Understood? The **only one** who is at fault here is **_me_**." Serena repeats with less sternness at her 5 year old daughter.

"Yes, I wish you would have told me sooner, but you were doing the exact same thing I've done for you all of your lives...you were trying to protect me." As she starts to cry herself.

Serena continues: "You have no _idea_ how much that means to me. I love you all so much everyday."

Serena then engulfs all 4 of her children into a big hug.

_**(Author's Note- Awww! Ya gotta love the Mommy & Children relationship. :-) I hope you liked this chapter. On to Part #3...Please Read and Review! Thanks!)**_


	14. Chap 9 Pt 3 Mansions

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Here's Part #3 of 4! Man was this a long chapter:-) lol Whee! Please Read & Review!)_**

**Chapter #9- Part 3- Mansions**

**General Hospital- Night Time- Sierra's Room- **

"Mommy?" Sierra asks quietly, still feeling guilty.

"Yes baby?" Serena answers.

"What are we gonna do about the bad guy?"

"Oh sweetie. We'll figure out something...somehow." Serena says.

"Go to sleep baby. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Ok night-night mommy. Night Ari. Night Darien, Night Anthony." Sierra says.

"Good night sweetie." Serena says to her daughter.

"Night baby sis." Anthony said. "Goodnight Sierra." Darien said. "Night sister." Arianna said.

"Goodnight Sierra. Sleep tight." Said Serena with one last kiss to her daughter's forehead.

**Outside Sierra's Room- **

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Asked Anthony as he sees his mother begin to ponder over something.

"This is going to be hard...I'm going to see if I can arrange for everyone to stay here tonight. I'm not leaving Sierra alone, and I'm not going to leave you 3 home without me there." Serena said as the wheels in her mind began to turn.

"Mom...you can't be in 2 places at once." Darien said.

"I know..." Serena said.

'_How am I going to pull this off?...'_ Serena thought to herself.

Serena spots Bobbie Spencer at the nurses station.

"Bingo." Serena says quietly to herself.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Serena asks.

"Yes hi, you're Sierra's mother correct?" Bobbie asks.

"Yes, my name is Serena, Serena Stevenson. I need to ask you a huge favor." Serena says.

"Sure." Bobbie replies.

"I was wondering...well this might be a little much to ask but...would you be able to let me, my daughter, and my 2 sons stay here tonight? Sierra will probably be released tomorrow, but I'm just not comfortable leaving any of my children alone by themselves." Serena said.

"Well this is a safe hospital. Sierra will be in great hands, completely safe." Bobbie says.

"I know...its just Sierra's only 5, and the boys aren't old enough to be left home alone. Please. Its just for one night, I promise we won't be in the way. We'll all stay in Sierra's room." Serena persuaded.

"Well...let me go ask the Chief of Staff" Bobbie said as she paged Alan Quartermaine.

At this Serena turned her back toward Bobbie and paled.

"Mom? Mom are you okay?" Anthony asked, while Darien took Arianna to the cafeteria.

"Not really..." Serena said.

Anthony then asked his mother a question that no one wanted to ask while in Sierra's room.

"Mom, we're not going to have to leave again are we?"

"I hope not sweetheart...we've only been here a few months. I think this is the longest we've ever stayed in one place at one time...God there's so much I have to tell you about me..." Serena says as she begins to cry and pulls her eldest child into a hug.

"Bobbie, you paged me?" Said Alan Quartermaine's voice.

Out of earshot of Alan & Bobbie, Serena says "Well here goes nothing." "Go get 'em mom." Anthony says with an encouraging smile as his brother and sister return from the cafeteria.

"Yes, Alan. This is Serena Stevenson. Serena, this is Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Serena's inquiring about her and her 3 other children staying here tonight while her other 5 year old daughter is staying here for observation due to hyperventilating."

"Yes Doctor. Please, I am just not comfortable leaving any of my children by themselves. It's just one night. My daughter is supposed to be discharged tomorrow." Serena said.

"Well, because we don't have room at the hospital for everyone, and I suspect you'd like to stay with your 5 year old, I'm going to put your children up in the Port Charles Hotel. They have staff there to watch over them." Alan offers.

"Oh sir! As much as I appreciate that...I need all 4 of them in one place or I need for them to go somewhere where I know they're safe..." Serena says.

After Alan ponders for a few minutes..."I usually don't do this due to hospital policy but, your 3 children can stay at my mansion. We have servants and the extra guestrooms."

At this Serena's eyes light up. "Oh, thank you SO much Dr. Quartermaine! You have _no_ idea what this means to me. I _promise_ I'll repay you. Honestly I will." Serena says.

"That's fine, Serena. I have to be back here at noon tomorrow so I'll bring them over. Do they have the clothes & necessities that they need?" Alan asks.

"Yes, it's in their backpacks." Serena answers. At Alan's look of slight confusion, Serena continues. "From their last sleepover."

Truth be told – Serena didn't trust anyone nearly as much as she once used to. Yes, the boys did have clothes in their backpacks – both sets of twins had clothes in their backpacks – they always did...just incase they had to run at a moment's notice. They only kept what was personal to them: pictures of each other, their mother, and one family picture and a fully charged cell phone.

"Thank you again, so much Dr. Quartermaine." Serena says. If there was one person in the room Serena trusted, it was Dr. Quartermaine.

"Anthony, Arianna, Darien, you will be going with Dr. Quartermaine tonight. You'll stay at his mansion. I'm going to stay here with Sierra. Be good, be polite, mind your manners, and know that I love you." Serena said.

"We will mom, to everything you just said." Darien said.

"We love you mommy." Arianna said.

"I love you too Ari. Be a good girl ok? And listen to your brother's." Serena said. "I will mommy." Ari responded.

"Love you mom." Darien said. "I love you too Darien. No getting your sister into trouble." Serena said with a smile and a wink.

"Mom, we're only going to be gone for 12hrs." Anthony said with a smile.

"Well excuse me young man." Serena started with a smile. "But I can't help it if I haven't been away from you guys at night and since the moment you were born...get over here and give me a hug." Serena says.

"I love you." Serena whispers in Anthony's ear.

"I love you too mom, so much." Anthony whisper's back.

"Ready to go?" Alan asks.

"Yes.' Said the kids.

"Bye kids, be good." Serena says.

"Bye Mom!" They all replied.

**Quartermaine Mansion­**-

"Welcome to my home." Alan states as he brings Darien, Arianna, and Anthony into the living room where Monica, Tracy, Lila, and Edward were.

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine." Anthony says for himself as well as his siblings.

"Who's _this_!" Tracy Quartermaine stated as if she were an ally cat looking at its prey.

"These are the 3 siblings to one of the patients at the hospital. Their mother is staying with the patient but did not want to leave her children by themselves in a hotel." Alan stated.

"Alan! You know this is against hospital policy." Monica said.

"I know but I could have sworn I saw a hint of desperation in their mother's eyes." Alan said – his soft side showing. "Besides..." He continues, "It will only be for tonight."

As the adults in the room are talking, the kids are looking at the family pictures.

"What are your names, little ones?" Lila Quartermaine asked ever so gentle.

"My name is Anthony. This is my sister Arianna, and my brother Darien ma'am. Our sister Sierra is in the hospital, but our mom and Dr. Quartermaine said she'll be able to go home tomorrow." Anthony replied.

"Please dear, this goes for all of you – please call me Lila." Replied the Quartermaine Matriarch.

"Ok..." They all replied a little unsure.

"Those are all lovely names...do you like our family pictures?" Lila asked kindly.

"Yes...but why..." Arianna trails as she is puzzled by the picture.

"Why what dear?" Lila prompts with kindness.

"I don't want to be rude...but...why does she look so different than everyone else?" Arianna said pointing to Emily.

"_Because_." Tracy said icily. "She's not family."

"_TRACY!"_ Yelled Monica & Alan. "Don't you EVER talk of my daughter like that—" Monica began

"_Your_ daughter? She's not even BLOOD! Blood is THICKER therefore, MORE IMPORTANT than _water!_ And that little orphan has NEVER—" Tracy was interrupted by Monica slapping her.

Everyone stares in shocked silence – especially the children.

"How DARE you speak of **_my_** daughter that way!" Monica says absolutely livid.

"If she's your daughter than where is she now? Where'd she go and why'd she leave?" Tracy antagonizes.

"I'd like to know why she left as well Tracy, but I'd still like to hope she'll come home one day." Edward spoke up.

"LOOK! I don't KNOW!" Monica says as her heart fills with sorrow. "I don't KNOW _why_ Emily left. I can't explain anything, and you have NO IDEA what it's like to wonder where your daughter is with not one ounce of contact for over 10 years!" Monica says as she cries.

"Tracy! That's enough!" Lila said sharply. "And no Arianna, you were not being rude. You're 5 years old. Little one's your age are always curious. In addition, Emily doesn't look like any of us because she's adopted." Lila smiled at the little girl and her brothers.

"What's adoption?" Ari asked - her 5 year old curiosity getting the best of her.

Monica feels she should answer this question.

"Adoption is when parents take in a child as their own, when that child's actual or biological parents are not able to care for them, or not treating them well, or when parents can't have children of their own, they look to care for someone else's baby as their own. Unfortunately some children end up losing their mommy's & daddy's too."

"Is that what happened to Emily?" Darien asked. "Yes, Emily's biological mother went to Heaven when she was a little older than you boys are now." Monica said sadly.

"I wish she was here. I'd tell her I'm sorry that she lost her mommy and that she can stay with us!" Arianna said brightly. "I'm sure Emily would appreciate that. But we just don't know where she is right now." Monica says sadly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Arianna said starting to whimper herself. "No, no sweetie. You didn't make me cry. It's ok." Monica says putting on a small smile for the young girl. "Ok..." Arianna says.

Lila then turns to Tracy. "Tracy, you will not speak of _my_ granddaughter like that ever again. Emily is an important part of this family and will not be spoken of as if she were an object. She is the light of this family. She will always be the light of this family, despite whatever faults she may have. No one is perfect – especially in this family. I have hope and faith that she will return with that light one day."

"Fine, mother, I'm sorry. But Alan, did you really have to bring 3 children into the house?" Tracy said.

"Tracy, you will not speak that way of or to guests in my house." Monica said.

"Fine! I'll be around later!" Tracy said.

"Don't let her get to you." Monica said to the kids kindly.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." She continued...

**General Hospital- **

Serena got a small cup of tea from the cafeteria, then made her way back to Sierra's room. However, she bumped into someone. When she looked up she almost dropped her cup of tea in shock but recovered quickly. (She at least hoped she had.)

It was none other than Jason Morgan.

"Are you ok, miss?" Jason asks.

"Ye...yes. Thank you. I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Serena answered.

"Are you sure?" Jason asks again.

"Yes I am. Thank you. I was just thinking is all – about my daughter. She's here for observation and I'm just worried." Serena said.

"Oh. My condolences." Jason said.  
"Oh thank you, its not that bad. She was just upset over something. She'll be fine." Serena said.

"Well...I guess I'll see ya around." Jason said as he left.

"Ok...bye." Serena said as she retreated to Sierra's room.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter! I bet you were wondering why this chapter was called "Mansions" lol :-) For those who wanted Jason in here - there ya go :-) Unfortunately Jason won't be a main character in this story. I wouldn't know where to put him now because I didn't have him in the beginning. I'm trying to make all of most of the characters have an even amount of "air time" lol :) Ok, enough rambling...On to part #4 - the last part of Chapter #9...Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	15. Chap 9 Pt 4 Going Home

_**(Author's Notes- Sorry guys- but for those who are wondering when Serena will tell her friends who she really is won't happen for awhile...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Glad everyone is liking this story. **_

_**Well here's the last & final part of Chapter #9! I hope you like it! Please Read & Review! Thanks!)**_

**Chapter #9- Part #4- Going Home**

**The Next Morning – General Hospital – Noon**

"Ready to go home Sierra?" Serena asks her daughter.

"Yes Mommy. I'm sorry if I scared you." Sierra replies.

"Oh baby. Its ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Serena says as she smiles at her daughter.

Unbeknownst to Serena & Sierra, Tracy Quartermaine was behind them.

"Hi, Nurse Spencer. I want to thank you again for going to all the trouble so I could stay here last night. can I take Sierra home today?" Serena asked.

"Hi Serena. No problem. I hope you slept well." At Serena's nod, Bobbie continued. "And yes, Sierra can be discharged today. I just need you to fill out some paperwork."

"Well, well, well...look at what the cat dragged in." Tracy Quartermaine says.

"Can I help you?" Serena says, less than pleased.

"Yes, I'm Tracy Quartermaine. You can help me by getting out of town." Tracy said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Serena said

"It means that considering my family took in your 3 kids because you probably can't afford a decent place to stay – you owe me." Tracy said.

"I will pay you back – with my thanks and if you _wish_ to be paid with money, than I will take it up with Dr. Quartermaine." Serena said annoyed.

"Look, you little witch. You can barley take care of yourself, nonetheless your children and I—"

"STOP!" Anthony yelled. "That's _enough!_ Our living conditions may not be ideal Ms. Tracy, and our mother may not be perfect, but ya know what – neither are we. She also **_loves_** us! That's what's most important. We may not have the best clothes or the best home. So what? But we are a family – a family is based on love. There is no material possession that can top that."

At Tracy's incredulous stare, Anthony continued.

"You know, our mother does her best in keeping us warm, feeding us, and helping with our school work. But the most important thing she does is love us. Love. I'm sorry but I'm not sure if you can grasp that concept."

As Tracy continued to stare at Anthony – baffled at his words, Serena smiles proudly.

"Our mother loves us just like your mother loves you. And I may have only known her for a few short hours – but Mrs. Lila loves with her whole heart – no matter who they are in her family or outside of her family – just like my mom...so please. Show her some respect." Anthony finishes as he moves next to his mother.

"Thank you, Anthony." Serena said very moved. "And Tracy – he's right. I do love my children with everything I have. Now _if_ you'll excuse me I have a daughter to take out of the hospital, and the rest of my children to drop off at school." Serena said.

"_School!_?" Asked the boys shocked.

"Yes school...the only reason Sierra's not going is because she just got released. She'll probably go back tomorrow." Serena said with a small smile. "Come on kids, I'll walk you over."

"Good thing we did our homework last night." Piped up Darien. "I wouldn't expect any less." Serena said.

"Serena?" Alan Quartermaine said.

"Yes?...If you're worried about repayment—" Serena started...  
"No, no. Don't worry about it. Your thanks is enough. Your children were perfect angels yesterday. I just wanted to apologize for what my sister said." Alan said sincerely.

"Its ok. Thank you though...and thank you again for all you've done." Serena said. "You're very welcome." Alan said.

"And Serena - keep those kids laughing and safe!" Alan called cheerfully. "I will! I'll never lose them! I love them too much!" Serena said, with a smile as she left.

"We'll just **_see_** about that!" Tracy muttered under her breath...

**_(Author's Notes- Ooooo - What's Tracy up to? Only I know (evil laugh) lol j/k...well I hope you liked this chapter...On to chapter #10...Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**


	16. Chap 10 Parent and Teacher Confernece

**_(Author's Notes- Hi Guys- Hope you like part #4 and the last part (finally) of Chapter #9! Now on to Chapter #10! Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #10- Parent & Teacher Conference...**

**General Hospital – Elizabeth's Office- **

It has been a week since Sierra was in the hospital. She is fine now and whenever her or her siblings feel they have to tell their mother something, they'd tell each other first to see what everyone thinks, and then they tell Serena. All in all - it works well.

Elizabeth had called Serena in for a parent – teacher conference regarding Sierra's picture. However, they didn't want any children around so Elizabeth offered to have the conference in her office at GH. Serena agreed that, that was the best choice.

"Serena, I was very worried when Sierra told me what her picture meant. She said that the monsters in that picture were real and they were coming after your whole family..." Elizabeth told her.

"Did she say it was a dream?" Serena asked curiously, although she already knew the truth.

"Yes, but she also said they were real. Do you know anything about that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"It was just a very scary dream that probably looked real. I don't think—"Serena said

"Serena, Sierra **_collapsed_** due to hyperventilation! I know there's probably a lot more than you're telling me. I don't know _how_ I know, but I just do. Please, you can trust me. I won't take your children away from you, nor do I have any intention of doing so. But if Sierra drew or painted something that caused her so much fear...Look, Serena. I'm also a therapist & psychologist. I work here with children, teens, and adults all the time. No matter what their problems. I've had my share of issues myself. Please. If there is someone after you, you need to say so." Elizabeth said.

After a long pause from Serena...knowing full well that she could easily trust Elizabeth...

"You have to PROMISE me you won't say anything. You won't tell _anyone anything_. Please. I don't want to risk my children being taken away from me. Please don't report any of this to anyone...please?" Serena said – eyes wide and full of tears.

Elizabeth thought for a minute. Knowing she should probably report any of what she found out to the principal, but knew confidentiality was really essential to Serena. In addition she was at her office, so confidentiality was more in effect than was reporting to the principal of the school.

"Ok. I promise – whatever you say in this room, stays in this room. No one will hear anything." Elizabeth smiled as she saw the relief wash over Serena.

Serena knew she was taking a large risk by telling Elizabeth about some of her life in past years. A risk of actually revealing who she really was, but another risk because as much as she knew Elizabeth wasn't going to tell, something in the pit of her stomach told her she might lose her children...and that thought terrified her to no end.

"Ok...well, first off our living conditions aren't the greatest. We live in a run-down 2 room hotel. I'm barley making enough money to support both pairs of twins going to school. I'm scared that I'm going to have to get a 2nd job at night to continue to support them. But no one wants to hire a mother of 4. I've tried so many times to do _something_ but no one will listen..."

Serena continues... "The only reason I don't want a 2nd job is because I'd be leaving my kids home alone. It's illegal to leave them home alone unless they're like 15. Then I'll never see them. I want to be there for them – no matter what & no matter when. I trust them so much. But I can't trust that nothing will happen to them if I leave them alone at night...That's when the real monsters come out." Serena says.

"Serena, how are you supporting the kids in general, and the kids going to school?" Elizabeth asks slighly puzzled but without any kind of disgust in her voice.

After a long pause..."I'm a dancer at the Oasis strip club..." Serena says in shame.

"It's the only "job" that I can make enough money. If I get a 2nd job, I'll never see them. I haven't been away from them since they were born. I can't imagine leaving them now. I feel like I'll be abandoning them if I get a 2nd job." Serena says sadly.

"Serena...you have to do what's best for your children. I know you know that...I have an idea. The school has an after school program. It starts when the kids are let out from school, and goes to about 6pm. What if you get a 2nd job around the 1pm hour and work til 6, then pick up the kids?" Elizabeth offered.

"That might work. Problem is the peak hours at the club are between Noon & 6p. As much as I hate it, that's when I can make the most money. Maybe I can work mornings if I can get a 2nd job...?" Serena says out loud.

"There's a diner – Kelly's, that's hiring. I know – I used to work there." Elizabeth suggested.

"You think they'd hire me?" Serena said doubtfully.

"Yeah I think they would..." Liz said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Serena said.

"You're very welcome." Liz said.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked this chapter. Chapter #11 is next! Wheee:-) lol Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**


	17. Chap 11 To Stay or To Go?

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you liked the last chapter. I don't think it was one of my better written chapters. There wasn't too much going on but I think it was good that I had Serena talk to Liz..._**

**_YellyBelly - Thank you for your review. I'm sorry to report that there will not be much romance anytime soon. Serena/Emily's been through a lot of hell recently and in her past. She's just not thinking of romance or boyfriends or anything like that at this point in time. Mainly she's concentrating on keeping herself, more importantly her children safe and well cared for. But I'm sure I'll have something in future chapters for you._**

**_And for everyone else- thank you for your reviews as well. :-) As I said all will be revealed in time :-) Please keep reviewing & commenting :) I (in my opinion) have some good material coming up in the next few chapters. Thank you so much!_**

**_Anyway enough babbling on my part. Here's Chapter #11...Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #11- To Stay or To Go...**

It has been 3 months since we last left you. It is now early May. Serena now is working 2 jobs. In the mornings Serena works at Kelly's as a waitress, and during the afternoon's she works at the club. Both sets of twins are at school and in the after school program until 6pm.

Serena can now give her children some of the toys or books they may want a little more often, and they eat much better. However, they still live in those run down hotel rooms.

Because the boys' felt they weren't pulling their weight in the family (much to Serena's disagreement), they decided to get a job at the school. They did their homework and got extra help (if needed) as soon as school let out, then they worked for the after school program. They each got paid $10.00 an hour. (A lot better than minimum wage...) When they saved enough, they always tried to indulge and spoil their mother and sisters.

Serena, although thinking her children didn't need to get jobs right now, was secretly grateful for her children's contribution. She knew she taught them well, and was glad they were putting their lessons to good use.

When Serena got home Friday from Kelly's, (on a rare day off from the club) she saw a note under her door.

**_(Author's Notes- I have no idea what a government letter issued below looks like & I'm no expert so please bare with me. Thanks!)_**

It read:

_Dear Ms. Serena Stevenson,_

_This is a court order for you to be in court on May 8th, 2010, at 2pm with your children, to evaluate you being a stable provider for them. It has been found that you have unstable living conditions, and your job is deemed both severely inappropriate, and questionable for any child living under your guardianship.. _

_More will be explained to you on your court date. It is recommended that you retain a lawyer. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. If you do not show up, you will be arrested and your children will be put into foster care. _

_I sincerely hope you do not lose your children..._

_Sincerely,_

_Police Commissioner: Mac Scorpio_

Serena's heart sank as she clutched the paper in her hand & felt her heart constrict inside of her...She knew she had to prove herself worthy and fit. But at the same time she desperately wanted to run. Her impulse was so strong...

Serena had a feeling she knew who was behind this...and she'd be damned to let that person take her children from her...

Serena made her decision...Yet she knew either way it would cost her...

**PC Elementary – Liz's Kindergarten Class - Recess**

As Elizabeth's class ran around on the playground having fun, Serena, giving into the panic she felt in her heart, showed up and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Ms. Webber?" Serena asked as not to scare her.  
"Serena, hi. Please, you know you can call me Elizabeth." Liz said smiling.  
"Elizabeth...right...sorry. I need to take the girls out of school for the rest of the day. They have a doctor's appointment that I forgot about. I'm really sorry." Serena said.

"Ok sure, no problem. Sierra, Arianna, could you please come over here?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Coming!" They both said.

They both saw their mom with their backpacks...they knew they were about to leave. They did not know if or when they'd be back...

"Bye Ms. Webber!" Said the girls.

"Bye girls, see you Monday." Liz said, even as she took note of the backpacks Serena was carrying.

**Lucky Spencer's Science Class**-

When Lucky heard the knock at his door, he was surprised to find Serena at the other side.

"Mr. Spen—" Serena began, "You can call me Lucky ,Serena. You know that." Said Lucky practically echoing his fiancée earlier.

"Lucky...I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I forgot about a last minute doctor's appointment I made for Anthony & Darien. I'm going to need to take them out of class for the rest of the day." Serena said.

"Sure, its no problem." Lucky said as the boys were already ready to go. "See you Monday, you guys." Lucky said.

"Bye." Said the boys. They saw their mother's eyes, and their sister's - with their backpacks and they knew they (more than likely) wouldn't be coming back on Monday.

**Outside- **

"Mom...?" Asked Anthony, "What's—" "Not now Anthony. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here. We have to leave. I don't want to, and I'm probably making the bigger mistake by running, but something is telling me to go and I don't know what it is..."

"What is it, Mom?" Darien asked.

"Court order, and bring you all with me so I can be evaluated as a parent and a caregiver." Serena said quickly.

"Mom **_NO!_**" Anthony said stopping everyone cold.

"What?" Serena asked slightly confused.

"Mom, if you violate this court order stating that you HAVE to be in court, and that there's a chance you'll never see us again—" "All the more reason to run." Serena interjected.

"Mom, look! Just listen to me. If you go to court, there's a good chance you'll be fine. We've adjusted so well, we're doing well in school, both Darien, myself, and you have a total of 4 jobs. Besides aren't the courts listening to the child now anyway? With the 4 of us, you should be fine." Continued Anthony.

"I _can't_ take the risk that I'll lose you!" Serena said desperately.

"If we run you **_WILL_** lose us! **_ALL_** of us! Please mom, let's just go home for now and wait this out." Darien said.

'_I don't know what to DO! I know_ _I should do as the court order says...I just want my kids to be safe and ok...'_ Serena silently thinks.

"_Mom..._" Darien & Anthony said after a long pause by Serena

"Okay, okay...you're right. I don't like it, but I give. I'll stay and go to court on Monday...and because I just lied to get you outta school & it would look really bad to bring you back, lets just go home." Serena relented.

"Good idea mom." Anthony said.

"So we're not leaving?" Sierra asked.

"Nope, I guess not." Ari replied.

**Nikolas' Cottage- **

_**(Author's Notes- Hey! Did ya ever think you'd see this place again? Lol)**_

**Midnight- **

As Lucky is sorting through that day's mail, Nik comes in with his grade book. Due to the next day being Saturday - both brother's are up late.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey Nik. Here's the mail for ya."

"Thanks."

"Get anything good?" Asked Lucky.

"Nope, not really...Damn...I've got to go to court on Monday to oversee & judge a case on whether a mother is fit to raise her four kids...man I really hope she is. Especially if the kids are young. But if she's not fit then I'll have to do what's best for the children." Nik says.

"Yeah, I'll let Felicia know." Lucky said. "Thanks." Said Nik.

(Felicia Scorpio-Jones is PC Elementary School's Principal.)

"Where's Liz?" Nik asks.

"Upstairs, she said she was really tired." Lucky replied.

**Upstairs- Elizabeth's Room- **

'_Oh Emily. I wish I knew where you were and if you are ok...you should be here with us. The 4 Musketeers aren't complete or the same without you. We need you here...'_ Elizabeth thought silently.

"Em...I just wish we knew why you left. What situation were you in that was _so bad_ you had to leave without telling anyone why. Or why you haven't contacted us in 10 **_years_**. We miss you so much. It's not the same without you. There's only so many things we can talk and laugh about, yet its not even close to being the same as it would be if you were here. We need you...please come home." Elizabeth said to the stars in the crystal clear night.

**Hotel Room- **

After tucking in her 4 children a few hours earlier, Serena stared out her window, thinking of her own past...

'_I know I should actually contact one of my friends...but I just can't take that risk. It's risky enough just being back in town...I can't let these monsters win...I **won't**_ _let these monsters win. I have to keep my real identity hidden.'_

"God, I miss you guys so much! You guys are doing well without me...it's better that way. I miss everyone...My family...I hope they're doing ok without me..." Serena said to the stars.

'_I'm a disgrace anyway...I doubt I ever **really **belonged there...Tracy made that abundantly clear to me, even though she had no clue who she was talking to_.' Serena thought.

"Well, for now I guess we'll have to wait until Monday...How will I ever manage to retain a lawyer, when I can barley afford where we're starying now?..." Serena said - once again crying - as she crawled into bed, and wrapped herself in her blankets as if it were a protective cocoon saving her life.

_**(Author's Notes- Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! What will happen in court? You'll just have to wait and see:-) Please continue reading & reviewing! Thanks!)**_


	18. Chap 12 COURT

**_(Author's Notes- Hi! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter:-) For anyone wondering "why the heck is Nikolas a juror...well I'll tell ya:-)_ **

I had Nikolas get jury duty because:  
A. He hasn't ben in the 2nd half all that much  
B. I want him more involved with Serena (as Liz & Lucky have been)  
C. Because of what I am going to have happen in Chap 14 (When I get to it.) lol :-)

_AND NOW!...It's time for COURT! DUN DUN DUN! Long chapter too! 2243 words (9 pages) not including author's notes! Sorry if what Serena & the kids say are repetitive. I can't think of much else and I wanted to stick to a specific point...Well Please Read and Review! Thanks!)_

**Chapter #12 – COURT...**

Monday came quickly for the Stevenson family...

Too quickly.

It broke Serena's heart to ask her boys for the money they made working for the school. The boys however, were glad to give it to their mother. Whatever helped her and the entire family in the long run was worth every penny.

She ended up finding no one wiling to take her case. They were all "too busy" or didn't have the time to help her. Serena knew better – no one wanted to be _bothered_ with a case of a mother of 4. Most probably thought she'd lose anyway – so why _bother_ fighting.

As she was able to get everyone in the appropriate attire (including herself), Serena walked ever so slowly to the courtroom, early – dreading every step – for she knew without a lawyer, she'd lose what's most precious in her life. Serena had a feeling that a court appointed lawyer wouldn't be sufficient enough for her case. She knew this day could be the last day she saw her children.

And that thought completely shattered her...

But Serena had to stay strong. There was time later to cry when – no – IF she lost her children...She had to stay strong for them. She couldn't break down. She knew if she broke down, there would be nothing left.

But as Serena wasn't paying attention to her surroundings (with the exception of her children) she heard Arianna speak.

"Will you be our lawyer?" At this question, Serena was shaken out of her continuingly negative thoughts..."Arianna! You _know_ better than to talk to strangers." Serena said with a hint of sternness.

"I know Mommy, but doesn't she look like a lawyer?" Arianna said with her 5 year old observations.

Serena looked up to come face to face with Alexis Davis – a very renowned lawyer in Port Charles.

"I'm sorry for bother you miss." Serena apologized.

"It's ok. Did your daughter say you needed a lawyer?" Alexis asked.

Serena paused...

"Mommy! We do! Please...? We need her." Sierra said.

"Oh, Sierra, I don't think the nice lawyer is able to take our case...especially when it's in a few hours." Serena said, as she looked into her sad daughter's eyes.

"What time is your case?" Alexis said, smiling.

"2pm..." Came the quiet reply.

"Come on, I've got time." Alexis said.

"Are...Are you sure...how will I pay you?" Serena asked in shock that someone is actually willing to take her case.

"Don't worry about that right now. Come on, I can see your going to need some help by the desperate look in your eyes. You want to accept my offer, but not sure if this is real. Well I can assure you, this is real. Come on, we don't have much time." Alexis said.

"I don't know what to say...I'm in shock...Thank you...thank you so much." Serena said gratefully.

And for the next few hours Serena told Alexis Davis her story (well...most of it.)

**Courtroom- 2pm**-

Nikolas Cassadine took his seat in the juror box. Next Scott Baldwin, the District Attorney and Tracy Quartermaine both came in. Finally Alexis Davis, Serena Stevenson, and her four children soon followed.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Justus Ward" Said the Bailiff as everyone rose..."Please be seated, thank you." Said Judge Ward

"We are here to evaluate on whether one, Serena Stevenson is fit, and able to care for her four children. DA Baldwin, what do you have to show."

Scott Baldwin rose with a sly smile.

"Well your honor, it has been shown that the parent in question is living in a highly inappropriate place to raise 4 children. And might I add that her place of employment is highly questionable and we feel she is unfit to continue raising her 4 children." 

"Ms. Stevenson, please approach the bench, and take a seat." Judge Ward told her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"State your name, please." Baldwin began.

"Serena Stevenson."

"Where exactly are you and your children living right now Serena?"

"2 conjoined hotel rooms, on the other side of town."

"What do you do for employment?"

"Your honor, just incase Mr. Baldwin decides to get descriptive of anything in anyway in his line of questioning me, and because I am under oath to tell the truth, there are just some things I'd rather not have my children know right we please not have my children in the room?"

"Agreed. Bailiff, please escort the children into the lobby and have one of the other officer's look after them."

"Thank you, your honor." Serena said. "You're welcome."

"Now...as I was saying – What do you do for employment, Serena?" Scott Baldwin said.

"In the mornings I work as a waitress...and during the afternoon, while my kids are in school...I work as a dancer in the Oasis Strip Club." Serena said going from full voice to a whisper.

"A _stripper!_ _Really_...is that so?" Baldwin antagonized with a smirk.

"Yes – I'm not proud of it, but it's better than not being employed at all." Serena said.

"And which job exactly did you have first?"

"Danc—"Serena began

"_STRIPPER!"_ Baldwin shot back

"_Yes!_ Ok, FINE! I'm a stripper! Happy now?" Serena said getting defensive.

"Now...tell me Serena – is that _really_ appropriate, for someone with 4 children, two of whom are 5 years old?" Baldwin said.

"No. I know its not. That's why I work during the day and not at night. It took me a long time to realize I do need a 2nd job. I was afraid that I would be abandoning my children – especially if I had to work a 2nd job at night."

Serena paused, then continued tearfully. "I'd have no time to spend with them and I _need_ to spend time with them...I'm sure you're a father, Mr. Baldwin, as well as your honor, and I'm sure a few of the juror's are. Tell me how it would feel if you never got to spend time with your child or children? Wouldn't it just rip your heart out and shatter it into many small pieces?"

"Why do you think you _**deserve**_ your children, Serena?" Scott Baldwin countered.

"They're my glue...they keep me sane, they keep me together. I love them with everything thing I have. I die for them in less than a heartbeat. I'd do anything for them. I need them, and they need me. Please, I beg of you, don't take my children away from me." Serena said.

"Serena, you've just listed for me things you'd do for your children – as **_all_** parents would do. But you didn't **_tell_** me **_why_** you _deserve_ your children..." Scott Baldwin countered.

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve my children at all. But at times I know I would not be where I am if it weren't for them. I hate to say this, but I'd probably be dead if it were not for my children. But I can tell you that I provide for them the best I can, I feed them, teach them what I know and have learned growing up myself, I help them with whatever's on their minds...all despite my living conditions...and jobs" Serena stated in all sincerity.

"Yes, fine. But you still live in that 2 room hotel room on the seedy side of town. You think that's the best you can do for 4 children? What about when they get older and will want their own rooms? What are you going to do then? What if they want to go to college? How are you going to afford it? Scholarships aren't' going to pay for _everything_."

"Wait, wait! The point of this trial is to determine what's best for my children, correct? Well, everyone – just for a second – put yourself in my position. You've got 4 children, you're working 2 jobs, your children mean the absolute world to you, you'd give up anything, and do anything for them to make them feel warm safe, and most importantly loved. Right?"

Serena pauses...

"You go from job to job because _no one_ can be bothered to employ you because of your 4 children that you have to support, and you're trying to keep them in school so they're not on the streets. And now you receive a court order to evaluate you as a parent... isn't the point here, that the most important thing a child should know and understand is the one thing we all should teach our children most about? Love? The most crucial emotion in everyone's lives?"

Knowing that Serena has their attention, she continues...

"Love – the most vital emotion and feeling in a person's life. Children are created out of their parent's love. Children ARE their parent's love. So I ask you: Are you willing to take away those I love most? Are you willing to rip out my heart by taking my children from me? 4 Children, granted 2 at a time, making them even more precious, that I've carried for 9 months inside of me. Trying not to give into panic at times when I don't know what's going on inside of me. Scared to death that they could be dying inside of me and I wouldn't know? How would you feel if that happened to you? **_Right here and right now?_**...Thank You."

"Thank you Ms. Stevenson, you may step down now." Said Judge Ward.

"I still don't think that's sufficient enough!" Scott bellowed

"Mr. Baldwin that is enough!"

"She's a STRIPPER your honor! She's a danger to her children!"

"_NO_ **_SHE'S_** **_NOT!_**" Yelled Anthony as he burst through the doors, closely followed by his siblings.

"You're honor, if I may take the stand?" Anthony asked.

"Anthony, no! Please!" Begged Serena.

"Please mom, remember what I said...I love you, we all do." Anthony said as he looked into his mother's eyes.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" Said the Bailiff. "I Do." Replied Anthony.

"State your name." Scott started.

"Anthony Stevenson."

"How old are you?"

"10 years old."

"You say you don't think your mother is a danger to you. _Why?_" Baldwin asks.

"Because. She's the best mother in the entire world. So she's not perfect – so what? Neither are we, nor is anyone in the world. So what if her job isn't perfect, or necessarily 'appropriate.' She's not putting us in danger. When she's at work, myself, my brother & my sister's are all at school. She never brings us to work. That's fine with me and my siblings. When we're upset, she's there for us. She lets us cry if we need, we'll share our fears with her etc. Most importantly she loves us. That's what's most important. Don't rip us away from her...please? She does everything she can for us..." Anthony said.

"What about the jobs that you and your brother have?" Scott fired at the young boy.

"We have those jobs because _we want_ to have them. My brother and I both felt we really weren't pulling our weight, despite our mother's opposite opinion. Therefore, we decided to help out and lessen the pressure that our mother has to face everyday. Plus when we make a good amount we always divide it up between our mother and our sisters...Again- the most important thing our mother does is love us. And **NO ONE** has the right to punish our mother for that...Thank you." Anthony concluded.

"Any more questions Mr. Baldwin?" Asked Judge Ward

"No, your honor."

"Thank you. Anthony, you may step down now."

**1 Hour Later– **

After more questioning by Scott Baldwin on Darien, and Serena (again) and wanting to get this trial over and done with so he could go home – and to make a whole wad of dough in the process – DA Baldwin decided to have Sierra & Arianna testify together.

"Girls...why do you think you should stay with your mommy?" Scott Baldwin asked.

"Because she loves us." Said Arianna.

"Yes, your brothers, as well as your mom already said that." Scott said.

"What are you looking for us to say Mr. Baldwin? What do you want us to say? Everything we say has already been said. Our mommy loves us, she takes care of us, and she makes the monsters in our dreams go away. She makes us happy. She's hardly ever mad at us. She doesn't yell or hurt us in any way. Please, PLEASE don't take our mommy away from us!" Begged a crying Sierra.

"No further questions, your honor." Baldwin stated.

"Girls, you may step down now. Mr. Baldwin, do you have anything to add?"

"Yes I do, your honor. I still think it is a great risk for these 4 children to live with their mother, with no record of their father no less, nor other relatives...Surely their mother can find more adequate housing – especially with all the money she makes at her 2nd job—"

"Objection! Mr. Baldwin, if their living conditions is the only basis on which to take 4 innocent children away from their mother than that's not a very good reason..." Alexis said.

"Overruled, Ms. Davis...Mr. Baldwin please continue with your statement.

"Thank you, as you just pointed out Ms. Davis – 4 **_innocent_** children. They shouldn't have to live in these types of conditions. Serena agrees with that! As far as we all know, Serena didn't graduate high school! Drugs, and gangs are around. No child should be subjected to that. And what about a father figure for these kids? 2 parent's are better than one. What if Serena decides to date – and she ends up in an abusive relationship? Or the boyfriend abuses the kids and Serena is oblivious? What then?... Or...when the girls become teenagers and boys have their eyes on them in interest?...I rest my case...that is all." Baldwin said.

Scott Baldwin, nor did anyone see the emotional pain that soared through Serena at his last few sentences. Memories of the past burned in her heart...Memories that were pure hell...

"Ms. Davis, do you have anything to add?" Judge Ward asked.

"Your honor, just that as you can see from the testimony from Serena, and all of her children, she loves her children - love that will never die. Despite her living conditions, her children are well cared for, loved, and happy. Serena is a stable parent, and her children are stable as well. I ask you, your honor, and the jury – please do NOT rip apart this family...A family that purely functions and survives on the love between them. Thank you." Alexis concluded.

"The jury will now take as long as they need in order to come to a conclusion. The court is now in recess." Justus Ward says as he bangs his gavel.

**10 Minutes Later - **

It took the jury only that small amount of time to come to a conclusion.

It was the longest 10 minutes of Serena's life!

She held all 4 of her children in her arms for dear life. Just incase this was the last time she'd ever hold them – telling them she loved them over & over again.

"All rise." The Bailiff said.

"It has come to my attention that the jury has reached a conclusion?" Judge Ward said.

"Yes we have your honor." Stated Nikolas Cassadine, his facial features never giving any hint as to the jury's decision. "It is the court's decision, and in the best interest of the children if..."

**_(Author's Notes- (I look around innocently at all the angry faces...) What? What'd I do?...Oops...Did I end it there? Sorry guys...:-( It was a good cliffhanger though wasn't it:-) I hope you liked that chapter! Not exactly how I wanted it to go but oh well. I'm open to ideas & suggestions:-) Can't wait to write Chapter #13! Well please Read and Review! Thanks!)_**


	19. Chap 13 Rulings, Dinner, & Anger

**_(Author's Notes- Well the cliffhanger is about to be resolved...Glad everyone liked the last chpater. Thank you to Kaya333 for the story suggestion...unfortunatley I had the chapter already planned out, and because the story isn't going in that direction, I didn't have any background story of what Serena would do. But I appreciate all story suggestions & ideas! Thank you! Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**

**Chapter #13- Rulings, Dinner, & Anger...**

"It has come to my attention that the jury has reached a conclusion?" Judge Ward said.

Serena held her breath and her children in what could be her last hug as she heard Nikolas' answer (not even aware he was there the entire time.)

"Yes we have your honor. It is the court's decision and in the best interest of the children if they stay with their mother." Nikolas said with a smile.

The damn behind Serena's eyes burst. She continued to hold her children – never intending to let them go.

"See, mom! We told you we would win!" Darien said happily.

"Yes, yes you did." Serena said, joy completely evident in her voice.

"Court is adjourned!" Said the judge.

**_(Author's Notes- I know, I know...I put Serena through all this crap just to have her win...go figure...lol)_**

As court let out, Serena & her children didn't move.

"You may have won _this_ time Serena—"Started Tracy once more

"She won, and that's _it!_ You _will_ leave her and her children alone Tracy." Alexis said.

Tracy then turned on her heel and left.

"Thank you so much Alexis, Mr. Cassadine! You did it!" Sierra said.

"No, everyone – you did it. You all did it!" Nikolas said.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Serena said as she drew Nikolas into a hug.

"It was no problem at all. I knew as soon as you daughter approached me this morning. I had no doubt you loved your children. And that's the point. You love. Nothing can replace or top that."

"Now what?" Arianna asked.

"Well, as a treat – we're all going to dinner tonight. I'm going to invite Lucky and Liz too...er Mr. Spencer and Ms. Webber" Nikolas said.

"Oh, no Mr. Cassadine—" "Nikolas. Please, call me Nikolas."

"Nikolas, thank you so much for the offer, but really I don't want to impo—"

"Serena, it's ok. You're not imposing at all. Please?"

"Well..." Serena hesitated.

"Mom please?" All 4 kids pleaded, brown eyes huge.

"Ok, yes, we'll go. Thank you so much." Serena said.

**A few hours later...The Grille – Main Restaurant**—

As Serena and both sets of twins arrived to the Grille, Serena on Nikolas' arm, they all sat down and greeted Lucky and Liz.

Being on Nikolas' arm to Serena felt weird, yet comfortable – almost as if she never left at all...

"Hey, we heard about the case today. Congratulations! Nikolas told us about it when he got home. We knew you would win!" Lucky said enthusiastically. "Yes. I would miss these guys too much." Liz said winking at the girls.

"Thank you Lucky, Liz. I greatly appreciate your support...I don't know what I would have done had I lost them." Serena said.

"Well as long as we're around, you won't have to worry about that." Lucky said.

"Yeah!" said the kids.

After conversations about school and everything in general, someone caught Serena's eye. Luckily for Serena (or so she thought,) no one noticed her shock at who she saw.

"Hey everyone." Said the man, as he came over to the table.

"May I help you?" Liz asked.

"What? You don't remember me?" Said the figure

"Juan?...Juan Santiago?" Liz replied.

"Yep, that'd be me, Elizabeth." Juan said.

As Serena's eyes widened every so slightly, a haunted look crossed her face.

Both of her sons noticed...

"Where have you been, Juan? It's been a long time." Nikolas said civilly.

"I've been around, touring Europe and such. What about you? Have you two gotten married yet? Nikolas? Is this your wife and kids?" Juan asked.

Serena, Lucky, and Liz all were shocked at that question.

"No, no Juan. They're just some good friends is all." Nikolas replied.

"Juan, baby – come on." Said a whiney, high-pitched voice.

"Allison, hey baby. Guys, Allison's my wife." Juan said.

"Hi Allison..." Lucky said with a hint of annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" Allison said, turning her attention to Lucky.

"Nothing." Lucky said obviously brushing her off.

"What, Lucky? Still mad just because Emily didn't end up with _my_ husband?"

"No, I'm actually glad Emily didn't end up with him. The point is that when I last checked (before Emily left town) you wouldn't stop hounding her about you being better for him. But, you know what? I'm not going to get into this with you. Not here, not now, not the place." Lucky said.

"Fine. Juan, I'll meet you by our table." Allison said storming off.

As Serena was still in a bit of shock...

"You..." Darien whispered every so quietly, but barley loud enough for his mother to hear him.

Serena slightly shook her head to rid herself of her memories, unsure if she heard her youngest son.

Anthony however, briefly looked eyes with his brother with a look as if to say _'Don't...don't do it bro. Don't even think it. Please.' _Darien however, didn't take to his brother's silent advice.

"It was _you_. You put that haunted look in my mother's eyes! _**Why?**_ What made you do that?" Darien said getting angry.

"Excuse me?" Juan said acknowledging one of the twin boys before him.

"_Darien!_ That's _enough._" Serena said without raising her voice.

"Mom, he put that haunted look in you, that my brother and I have to see, and I'm sick of it. He—"

"Come on, you and I have to talk, _now._" Serena said, surprising herself at how stern she really was with her son.

"Excuse me, everyone." Serena said while she and Darien went into the lobby.

**Grille Lobby- **

"_Darien Christopher-Alan Stevenson_..._what_ has gotten into you tonight?" Serena said, for the first time actually angry at one of her children.

"Mom, he had no right—"

"Darien, _you_ had no right to accuse him of anything. You don't know him..."

"Mom, he put that look in your eyes, I _saw_ it! I know I did! Please!"

"Son, you shouldn't even be worrying about things like this, you're only 10 years old!" Serena said.

After some silence and strong consideration from Darien, he knew his mother was right (even though he knew it all along).

"Now, young man I want you to apologize to your brother & sisters, to your teachers and to Mr. Santiago."

"But mom I—"

"No buts mister, and you know it's not the point whether you like Mr. Santiago or not. You don't have to like him. Truth be told, I don't like him either. But either way, you still had no right to react the way you did before. Understood?"

"Yes mom." Darien said as he lowered his eyes.

Serena's stomach lurched at the fact that Juan's name was once more coming from her mouth. Her stomach revolted even more at the fact that he was actually _there_, and they made eye contact.

And her heart pained at the look of sadness and guilt that she made her child feel...

After a moment...

"Come here Darien." Serena said going back to her loving tone of voice.

"You know I love you SO much! We all proved today how much we love each other. But there are just some things 10 year old boys shouldn't have to worry about right now, ok? This is one of them. Come on. Lets go back inside." Serena said giving her son a hug.

"Ok...Mom? I'm sorry, and I love you." Darien said.

"I forgive you, don't worry. And I love you too. Serena said.

Suddenly, Darien stopped short, noticing something else in his mother's eyes just for a split second.

"Darien? What is it?"

"We're leaving tonight aren't we?...He's a danger right?" Darien said bluntly.

Serena let a tear slip from her eye...

"Yes...we're gonna leave here soon, go home, pack, and leave once more...I don't want to, but I have to keep everyone safe...I'm so sorry. I love it here...I'm finally home. And now...I have to leave again."

"We're gonna be ok mom. We're gonna be ok." Darien said.

**Grille - Main Restaurant- **

As Darien and Serena returned from the lobby...

"I'm sorry everyone, for the way I acted before. It was rude and wrong of me to do and I apologize." Darien said sincerely.

He thought about not apologizing to Juan, but caught the brief look that his mother was giving him which said '_Don't even **try** it...'_

"Mr. Santiago...I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you as well. It was wrong and out of line. I apologize." Darien said.

"Apology accepted...Goodbye." Juan said as he left.

**An Hour Later- **

"Well, I want to thank you all so much for everything today and for the past few months. You've all been so wonderful to me and my children. I want to repay you—"Serena says.

"The only way we'll allow you to repay us is by being our friend. Nothing more. Alexis took your case pro-bono. You don't have to worry about that." Nikolas stated.

"Oh, no Nikolas, I couldn't!" Serena said.

"It's ok, Serena. Alexis was more than happy to take your case. Please don't worry about it." Nikolas insisted.

"Ok...Thank you...well I gather it's about time to go now. Thank you again." Serena said.

"Thank you!" Said both pairs of twins.

"See you soon!" Said Lucky & Liz.

The 3 adults left at the table didn't know they weren't about to see their student's for awhile...

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Serena's kids are starting to not take crap from anyone who remotely makes their mother upset - GO KIDS! lol...K well on to chapter #14...Please Read & Reveiw! Thanks!)_**


	20. Chap 14 When I'm Gone

_**(Author's Notes- Hope you liked the last chapter. To quickly run down the list of names of the kids we have...(I use the name Bowen as well – their actual last name – but that name will more than likely be used in later chapters...) **_

_**Anthony Lucas Stevenson**_

_**Sierra Elizabeth Stevenson**_

_**Darien Christopher-Alan Stevenson (Although Alan is rarely used.)**_

_**I haven't done Arianna's yet but I will.**_

_**Hope you like chapter #14 – this will be a short chapter, filler of sorts...Please Read and Review! Thanks!)**_

**Chapter #14- When I'm Gone**

As Serena and the kids arrived home, Darien knew what to do, and to give their mother some room he got everyone into the other room and they proceeded to pack. 

No one was happy. Darien was mad at himself for the way he acted. The way he saw it, he only confirmed what Juan was probably thinking, which put his mother and his whole family in danger. He never let Serena know that though – but Serena knew better. She knew she'd have to talk to him later.

Arianna was angry that they had to leave again. She loved it here, as they all did. She knew if they stayed however, everyone would be in danger. So she did what was best for everyone and packed like her sister & brothers were doing.

Anthony was also angry. He was a little angry at Darien, but knew that they would have had to leave even if Darien's outburst never happened.

Sierra was sad, and slightly confused. She knew that Juan was one of the "monsters" or "bad men" as the kids always called their enemies. But what she didn't understand was why did they have to leave if they had Nik, Liz, and Lucky to protect them...Sierra didn't question it however, she just silently continued to pack her things.

**Serena's Room- **

Serena felt enormously guilty. A fact Serena learned over the years: The guilt never goes away no matter how right the decision you make is. She knew her kids were mad at themselves or her. They had every right to be. Serena just hoped that they wouldn't hate her for having to leave again. She couldn't risk the chance that Juan would confront her in some way...she wasn't about to let that happen...they had to leave...

As the kids silently came back into their mother's room, packed and ready to go, Serena made 2 phone calls, then took one last look at their home for possibly the last time...

**Nikolas' Cottage**-

"Man! That was a blast from the past wasn't it? I can't believe Juan was there of all people." Lucky said.

"Yeah me either. I wonder what kind of breakup Serena and him, that Darien was as vocal as he was." Elizabeth stated.

"I don't know...lets see if she's willing to talk about it tomorrow." Nik suggested.

"I'll see if Serena will want to make an appt. with me." Liz said.

The radio suddenly caught their attention in the silence that followed their conversation...

"_And now we have 2 dedications for this song. One is from Serena to her friends: Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, saying "thank you for being there for me and my children. I will never forget what you've done."_

_And the second dedication comes from E.B. also to a Nikolas, Lucas, and Elizabeth...the same recipients perhaps? E.B. says: "I'm sorry for all the opportunities that I didn't take to contact you. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. Please know I miss you all so much and I love you." _

"_Well, recipients we all hope you're listening, here is Serena and E.B's dedications: "When I'm Gone" By: 3 Door's Down..._"

After the song had ended Lucky, Liz, and Nik looked at each other in shock...

"Serena & the kids split..." Lucky said.

"Yeah, sounds like it – we'll find them...Plus I'm willing to bet my inheritance and the Cassadine estate that "E.B" is Emily..." Nik said.

"We have to find all 6 of them!" Liz said.

"Don't worry, we will...I'll call my dad." Lucky said.

**On The Road- **

That song held special meaning to Serena. The chorus specifically told of her longing to be the best she could both in herself, and for her friends. However, she knew she already let her best friends down. Serena promised herself that she'd forever make it up to them. She also knew that her friends would more than likely try to find her and her kids now...She couldn't let that happen. She wasn't about to put them in danger again...it was safer this way.

**_(Author's Notes- I hope you liked this chapter. "When I'm Gone" belongs to 3 Doors Down, I do not own it, I was just borrowing it - they may have it back now :-) I just love that song and thought it was a good representation of symbolism. On to Chapter #15...It may take me a few days to update, because I still have to write it. lol Please Read & Review! Thanks!)_**


	21. Chap 15 Pt 1 Shocked To The Core

**_(Author's Notes- Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews!! Sorry for the wait...it took me a few days to write this...this is a long chapter. It might be a little drawn out, sorry about that, I ran out of things for everyone to say. Overall however, I think this is a pretty good chatper. Hope you like it!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #15- Part 1- Shocked To The Core...**

**2015**

It has been 5 years since Serena and her 4 children were last in Port Charles.

Serena is now 31, Anthony & Darien are 15, and Arianna and Sierra are now 10 years old.

Luke, Lucky, Liz, and Nikolas all searched for Serena, the kids and Emily relentlessly, but to no avail.

Lucky, especially was quite livid with Emily. All he could think about for the last number of years is why Emily couldn't trust them enough to tell them what was going on with her. He was furious for the fact that Emily thought she had to do things on her own...it doesn't change the fact that he also loved the missing musketeer - as did everyone else.

Adding to Lucky's anger, is the confusion surrounding Serena. How bad was the break up between her and Juan (of all people) that Darien had to speak out, and then they leave that same night? What caused Sierra to hyperventilate in school? What was Serena running from? It was bad enough his best friend since he was 11 years old was running away for reasons unknown, but now someone he considers a good friend, and is a damn good parent to 4 young children has ran away too.

Elizabeth, as much as she missed her, was sometimes wondering if Emily was even alive anymore...She knew from that song dedication 5 years prior, that was Emily. But, Emily still hadn't contacted _anyone_. Liz wondered if Emily even wanted to be found anymore...Liz was terrified for her best friend. She just wanted her home safe...they all did.

Serena was another story entirely. From what Serena told her, she and her children didn't have an easy life. And yes, the Juan twist didn't help any. Liz knew Serena was running from something or someone...but what? What has that family so scared, that they have to leave town in the middle of the night? Elizabeth wished to find all 6 of her friends...hoping they could meet...Liz just worried if she'd see any of them alive again...

Nikolas knew just about as much as Elizabeth. And he ruled on Serena's court hearing! He was really worried at what Serena is doing right now to survive, to keep supporting her children, and to keep them alive. He's wondering if she even has her children anymore. He saw it in her eyes that day – if her children were to be taken away from her, Serena would die. He saw it clear as day – Serena **_needed_** her children to survive – That was a given. That thought scared him so. He really hoped they were all ok.

Emily's situation scared him just as bad, if not more. The last time he saw her – hell any of them saw her, Emily was just 16! Granted there was that song dedication 5 years ago. Yes, it was one small indication Emily was alive, but one indication in 15 years barley counts in his book. His brother, Elizabeth, and himself searched endlessly for her for another 5 years, (as well as Serena & the kids) after that dedication. No one could find her – not even Luke. It unnerved him to think that Emily could out-hide and out-run Luke Spencer of all people. It shook all 4 of them (Luke, Lucky, Liz, and Nikolas) for that matter. Especially Luke.) He also wondered what caused Emily to run away at 16 and stay away for another 15 years without a single ounce of contact. He, Lucky, Liz, & Luke analyzed that letter over and over, tried reading between the lines but came up with nothing. No solid indication of why Emily left, beyond what she said in the letter itself.

Nikolas however, did find on similarity in Emily and Serena – they both ran away whether to protect loved ones, or if they're problems engulfed them so much they felt everyone was going to turn their backs on them.

Luke...what can be said about what Luke Spencer is feeling? Guilty as sin. Guilty at the "what ifs" running through his head. He was extremely surprised that Emily, his Sunshine, his beautiful, full of life Emily out-ran & out-hid him...that terrified him. He knew she was as good as she was because of him. He just prayed she didn't have to do any self-degrading things while not home. He knew he should have told Lucky & everyone when Em first ran. But when his son came to him 5 years ago with Em's song dedication, he had a flicker of hope. He "helped" with the search when Emily first went missing, but respected her wishes too much to bust her when he had the chance. He wasn't sure if he yet regretted what he'd done for Emily. Luke would have to wait until Emily returned. That was a definite in his book – there were no "what ifs" in his vocabulary about Emily's return. Emily _was_ coming home...one day.

Luke was also worried about this Serena, and her 4 children that he heard about. He never met them, but from what Nik. Lucky, & Liz were telling him, they were all pretty special. He hoped they were all ok.

Lucky and Elizabeth were now married, still wishing Emily, Serena, and Serena's kids were around. They felt bad that they couldn't be there. Lucky and Liz had a small private wedding, only inviting family and friends. Nikolas was Lucky's best man, and Lucky's mother, Laura was Liz's maid of honor. They went on a honeymoon to Hawaii, courtesy of Nikolas. They were very happy, but longed in wondering what happened to those they loved that couldn't be apart of their special day.

Work wise, Nikolas and Lucky were now teaching 10th grade, while Elizabeth now taught 5th grade art. PC High and PC Elementary were now combined schools. This change was done because PC's Board of Education felt each school on its own was too small.

**PC Middle and High School- Spring**-

It was mid-afternoon when 2 boys of about 15 years old came to class. Most of their classes were in the same end of the school, but the only 2 classes they had together were in the morning: English and Science. Unfortunately they missed those two classes. They felt very awkward being in school once again. They hadn't been in school since they were 10. They missed the educational environment.

2 girls of about 10 years old also have very different schedules, with the exception of middle class – art. They were also very glad to be back in school. They also had missed art.

Both sets of twins actually had one class all together: lunch. This "class" they didn't miss. They were all certain of one thing: they couldn't WAIT for their first few classes of the day, and they couldn't wait to see their favorite teachers again.

**5 Towns Over from PC- **

Serena Stevenson still wasn't sure if she made the correct decision in leaving her 4 children unattended and by themselves in another town.

She knew the monster's were close, and hopefully only went after her instead of staying behind and going after her children.

They found her.

"Well, well, well, Juan. Look who we have here" Snarled Tom Baker.

"Yes...it's been awhile, hasn't it Serena?" Juan said.

"Leave me alone. It's been years. Why can't you just stop torturing me and the ones I love?" Serena pleaded.

"Easy, because we _want_ to – that's why!" Juan said.

As they both approached Serena, she whipped out her mace that she carried everywhere she went and sprayed them. She then ran for her life...

"You little **_street-rat!!!_**" Both yelled in union, while trying to run after her.

"We hurt you twice before and we'll get you again! That's a promise!!! We **will** torture you!! Then we'll get custody of the kids _and_ then we will go after your friends!!" Tom yelled.

Unbeknownst to them, 5 undercover cops were walking by at the time and 4 of them tackled Juan and Tom to the ground, while the 5th went after Serena to get her to calm down.

"Do you have any weapons on you? Anything that I can get stuck with? Anything illegal?" Said one of the officers.

"No" Tom and Juan said.

As they were both being searched, an officer found drugs and an oversized pocket knife on both suspects.

"Well, well boys, you lied. Drugs _and_ a pocket knife, very nice...looks like you boys are going to jail."

"You two are under arrest for attempted and threatening violence, as well as drug possession. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights as they are given?"

"Yes." Both suspects answered as the 4 officers put them in the back of 2 squad cars.

Meanwhile the 5th officer has caught up with Serena who is still trying to run desperately to get away. "Miss! Miss! It's ok, hang on. No one is going to hurt you."

"You don't _understand_ what those two can do. Trust me, you have no idea!" Serena said as the officer got her to stop running.

"Listen, if you testify against them, they—"

"NO! Please!!! I can't....I can't." Serena whispered.

"Why not?" asked the officer.

"Because...I just can't. There's too much at stake here." Serena said.

"And you're telling me you'll be safer if you let these monsters run loose?" Said the officer in shock.

"Not necessarily. But as long as they continue to come after me, they won't go after those I love." Serena said.

After a moment the officer thought of something...

"Are you being blackmailed?"

Serena didn't answer him, nor did she meet his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know that's illegal, right? They have no right to blackmail you."

"Look! I know blackmail is illegal – trust me I've been blackmailed before. It's safer if I don't put them away...I can't explain how, but it just is. Please let it go. I don't want them free anymore than you do – because they don't deserve it. But if I were to put them in jail...let's just say there are ideas that they could probably get in there...Ideas that I don't even want to think about..." Serena said.

"So you are being blackmailed. What happens if you put them in jail?" Asked the officer calmly, not wanting to scare Serena off.

"People I love will be in danger and get hurt. I can't risk that! I refuse to risk that!"

"How? If they're in jail, they can't do anything." Said the officer, confused and frustrated.

"Oh come on! We know the legal system can't watch _everyone_!! Look, if I put these guys in jail, then those I love are sitting ducks! If I don't put these guys in jail, they'll continue to keep their focus on me, taking their focus off of everyone else. If I put them in jail, those I love are guaranteed to get hurt in some way. If not, then that risk factor is a lot smaller. I'd rather these monsters continue to chase after me, instead of having those I love be blindsided by what would happen otherwise." Serena said tearfully.

"I admire someone of your caliber in your devotion and dedication to the ones you on, there's got to be something we can put them away on." Said the officer.

"Good luck...because everything I have on them, they're forbidding me to use..."Serena said.

As they both walked toward the other officers, they were told that drugs and a knife were found on each of the suspects.

"I'm Officer Smith by the way." He said.

"I'm Serena."

**PC Middle/High School – Cafeteria**-

As both sets of twins settled in to the Café for lunch, they were all worried about one person – their mother.

One girl sat, busily drawing and coloring on her sketch pad, the other girl read a book, one boy tried to figure out science equations, and the other boy just sat there, lost in thought.

Lucky & Liz Spencer, and Nikolas Cassadine walked through the halls of PC M/H. As they passed the cafeteria, one student caught Lucky's eye and stopped him cold.

"...Darien?" Lucky questioned every so quietly, as Liz and Nik heard him.

Darien was shaken out of his thoughts and broke out into a smile.

"Mr. Spencer!"

Soon, Arianna, Sierra, and Anthony's heads all popped up from what they were doing and also broke out into large smiles.

"It's great to see you guys!! Where have you been?" Liz asked.

"...it'd probably be better if we not tell you here..." Anthony said.

"Come on, lets go outside." Nik suggested as they all headed out.

**Outside**-

"So what's been going on? Where'd you guys for 5 years?" Lucky asked with curiosity.

"Well, as you figured out, we ran. The guy at the Grille that day really freaked mom out. She had a feeling if we stayed, everyone – including all of you – would get hurt in some way. Mom wasn't willing to take that risk...so we took off." Anthony started.

"Where is your mom now?" Asked Nikolas.

"She's a few towns over in court...we think someone different is trying to take us away from her again...speaking of which, she wants us to find this place, "The Brownstone" to get a room to say in." Anthony said.

"Don't worry, my aunt owns the place." Said Lucky.

"Anyway, back to when we ran...None of us were happy about leaving. I looked at it, in a large sense then, that we were finally home. Mom definitely seemed to be home, whether she was willing to admit it or not. I was mad because I believed that I didn't help the situation with my outburst. Our mother, being who she always is, told me that we probably would have had to run regardless of whether my outburst happened or not. That guy still recognized her. She got scared..." Darien said.

"I was mad that we had to leave...We were just beginning to feel safe! We were there for months! Then that guy had to show...we had to leave..." Arianna said.

"Look, we were all upset Ari. Mom did what she thought was best, even if she didn't want to leave herself. You saw how upset she was. I was confused myself. I always wondered why we had to leave, if you guys were willing to be our friends, and friends protect each other...I guess mom thought the enemies we were running from were too much for only a few people to handle..." Sierra said sticking up for their mother.

"True...I'm just still a little mad." Agreed Arianna.

"Its ok to be angry, Arianna...I know what it's like." Lucky said.

"You do?" Asked Ari, her attention now solely focused on her teacher with the blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah, when I was young, about 5, my parents and I were moving from place to place too. No one really liked it all that much but it was necessary. And we all ended up ok...when I finally settled here in PC, I met one of my best friends." Lucky said in remembrance.

"What was her name, if you don't mind going into it?" Darien asked.

"Sure...her name was Emily, I met her when she was 11. She was going through a really, really rough time...I'd go into it, but I want to respect her privacy...anyway, we had our rough times, we fought, but we forgave each other and we stayed best friends. Then my brother here came along..." Lucky trailed off and gave his brother a look to see if it was ok to continue. Nik nodded and continued.

"Lucky and I didn't get along with each other, when I first came to town..." At the kids confusion, "We are by blood, only half brothers, but we've grown since we first met, and we consider ourselves full brothers...anyway we hated each other. It was mostly due to old family rivalry, fights, and such." Nikolas said.

"Now, before Elizabeth came to town, there was Emily. She was the first friend I made in PC. See, where some of my family come from, I am considered royalty – I'm not just saying that, it's actually true. In Greece, I am a Prince. Point is, Emily didn't see me as a prince. She just saw me as Nikolas. Nikolas the person, Nikolas the human being, just Nikolas. She treated me as such, nothing out of the ordinary. She treated me, just as she'd treat any of her other friends. Soon Elizabeth came to town. We all had our share of bad situations. 2 of those situations, which I won't mention out of confidentiality, privacy, and respect, (and in addition you guys should never have to know any of this stuff) brought myself, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Emily together. Technically lets just say that Elizabeth and Emily forced Lucky and I to look past our differences and become friends." Nikolas said.

"From then on, when everything was resolved, we named ourselves "The Four Musketeers." We were inseparable. And once every year, we would close down Kelly's Diner and have ourselves an Musketeer Party with brownies. We'd each make a small speech and feed a piece of brownie to each other. We promised always to remain friends forever. Unfortunately, Emily suddenly ran away when we were a little older than you boys are now, and we're still trying to find her. We searched for years for her but nothing has come up. She hasn't contacted us since she left, with the exception of a song dedication about 5 years to think of it, it was the same night you guys left town." Elizabeth finished up.

"I remember Emily's picture. Anthony, Ari, and I were staying at the Quartermaine mansion while Sierra was in the hospital that day...Arianna asked why she looked different from everyone else. Dr. Monica Quartermaine said she was adopted, and they told us what it was. She looked like the type who would be forever loyal and always help those she loved." Darien said.

"She was, and still is." Said Liz.

**5 Towns Over from PC - Courtroom- **

After a quick trial, Juan Santiago and Tom Baker were both found guilty of drug possession and threatening Serena, her children, and her friends, however something caught the Judge's eye...

"What's this of you saying you'll get custody of Ms. Stevenson's children?...Is she an ex-girlfriend, ex-wife, ex-lover perhaps?" Asked the judge.

"Ex-girlfriend." They both replied.

"Ms. Stevenson, do you know who the father of your children is?"

"No." Serena replied in a shameful whisper, scared out of her mind at the retaliation that could be building in the minds of her tormentors...

"Would you like the court to conduct a paternity test to see who their father is?" Asked the Judge.

"Yes please." Serena said as if she were a 5 year old child, scared of the dark...yet Serena was scared of the dark – scared of the dark that was behind her own eyes when she closed them.

"I have their blood work from a recent regular blood test." Serena added.

"Good, I'll have the results tomorrow. Court is adjourned for today."

**The Next Day – Court- **

"I have the results to the paternity tests concerning Anthony, Darien, Arianna, and Sierra Stevenson..." Said the Judge.

Serena held her breath. She was terrified.

"In the case of both sets of twins, Juan Santiago...you are **NOT** the father."

Serena squinted her eyes shut at the fact that she realized she would have rather betrayed herself by having Juan be the father of her 4 children. Instead, it looked as if the betrayal was worse – Tom Baker, her blackmailer, her tormentor, and her fear was the father, and Serena therefore betrayed the friends that trusted her most.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"In the case of both sets of twins, Tom Baker...you are **NOT** the father."

"What?" Came the shocked reply of a few observers.

"_**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"_ It took Serena a few minutes to realize that the scream she heard, was coming from her own mouth.

**_(Author's Note- Now was that a twist or what?!! Hope you liked it. I am so not making anyone's life very easy am I? I'm evil I tell you, EVIL lol j/k :) Now on to Chapter #15, Part #2...Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	22. Chap 15 Pt 2 Shrinks and Cars

_**(Author's Note- Hey guys! Glad everyone liked the last chapter...Here's part #2. Warning: Touchy subject once Serena & Liz start talking. You may want to skip a part of that... Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am) **_

**Chapter #15- Part #2- ...Shrinks and Cars**

**_(Author's Notes- Previously on "Emily's Secret's"..._**

**_"I have the results to the paternity tests concerning Anthony, Darien, Arianna, and Sierra Stevenson..." Said the Judge.  
_****_  
"In the case of both sets of twins, Juan Santiago...you are NOT the father."_**

****

**_"In the case of both sets of twins, Tom Baker...you are NOT the father."_**

****

**_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It took Serena a few minutes to realize that the scream she heard, was coming from her own mouth. --Am)_**

**Court- 1pm**

Serena's breath caught in her chest. Her chest and throat became very tight.

'_No, no, no **NO!!**...this isn't happening! This is **NOT** happening!! Oh God...that means...that means someone else...he...they...NO!! Both years??...How?...NO!!! It's not true, it can't be!! How did this happen? How'd I get into this mess? Why can I never get out of them? I HAVE to get out of here!! I've got to leave...'_ Serena thought in a panic.

"Well _that's_ something you don't see everyday – especially in court!" Juan says in shock.

Soon, both enemies saw Serena bolt from the courtroom.

Serena was headed back to Port Charles. Serena had a feeling she may have to leave again, but this time, she wasn't sure if she was going to bring her children with her.

As the Judge himself recovered from the slight shock overall, but moreover from the severe shock and pain he saw in Serena, he told Juan that he'd be getting 10 years in prison for drugs, and threatening Serena, & her kids. Tom would be getting 20 years in prison. 5 to finish his original term, 5 for escaping from jail, 5 for also threatening Serena and her kids, and finally 5 for drug possession

**PC M/H School – 3pm**

Nikolas and Lucky took both pairs of twins outside again, after school to sit and catch up. Elizabeth took the day off to work with some of her patients at GH.

"We got a call last night from mom. She said she's coming home today." Darien said happily.

"Good. Now we have to keep her here." Nikolas said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't want to move anymore, I'm home!" Arianna said.

**General Hospital**-

The nurses at GH have gone through a busy, busy day when a very frantic Serena came bolting through the elevator's making a B-Line for Elizabeth's office.

"Miss! Miss! I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now. Ms. Webber's not there!" Said one nurse.

"Don't worry!! I'll wait in there I promise!" Yelled back Serena as she rushed by and waited in her office.

_**(Author's Note- Elizabeth's name is now Elizabeth Webber-Spencer. She only goes by Webber at GH and PC M/H School, and goes by Spencer everywhere else.)**_

Elizabeth Webber-Spencer was returning from lunch, "Mrs. Webber? There's a woman in your office. She looked very rattled. We tried to have her wait outside for you, but she was already in there by the time we tried to tell her you weren't there." Said the nurse.

"It's ok, thanks"

**Elizabeth's Office**-

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth said as she walked into her office to see someone sitting by the window, sobbing and in tears.

As the woman turned around, Elizabeth recognized her as Serena.

"Serena?" Liz asked, not really believing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Serena said wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I saw the twins yesterday. They've grown a lot." Liz said.

"Thank you..." Serena said unsure of what else to say.

"Serena, what's wrong? What happened that you're so upset?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"I can't do this anymore, Elizabeth. I can't hold it in anymore...it's too much! It hurts too much." Serena ended up saying in a whisper.

"Serena?" Elizabeth's curiosity definitely peaked.

"I'll tell you as much as I can, without completely losing it...As you know, both sets of twins are 5 years apart...since before boys were even born, I was running from my enemies, rather my fears that were physically real...I went through hell..." Serena said with a scared but reflective voice.

At Serena's pause, Elizabeth gently urged her on.

"I was young, scared out of my mind, and just wanted to make it all go away. I was scared to tell those I love...I didn't even consider abortion - it wasn't an option. I would never be able to live with myself...so I up and left. I spent as little time as possible on the streets themselves while I was pregnant with Anthony & Darien. Mostly I went to homeless shelters, or any shelter I chould find."

"Soon, after the boys were born, I felt that everywhere I turned, I saw my enemies, so I ran and continued to run, sneaking into old motels to sleep – especially during the winter. Winter's were and still are very brutal. Years later, (at the time) it was déjà vu...exactly 4 years later to the date...then I realized where I was when I woke up the next morning, the most important evidence was once again no more...The control that I was beginning to gain back, again ripped away from me. A few months later I realized I was pregnant, this time with the girls." Serena said as she continued to sob as she rushed through her story.

"How did the evidence not show up?" Liz asked.

"Considering I wasn't able to get examined?...Well...when I woke up the next morning, in both cases...I was already lying in the bathtub with the showerhead running. Evidence literally down the drain..." Serena says as she cries...

"Oh, Serena...I am so sorry. Look, I understand what you went through - to a point - but I do." Elizabeth said.

"No, NO!" Serena suddenly shouts.

"I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be telling you any of this!" Serena said.

"Serena its ok! I've gotten past my own pain and I've put it behind me. Plus I deal with people in situations like yours all the time. Children, teens, adults, everyone. Look maybe if you go to a support—" Liz suggested.

"No, NO!! NO!! I can't! You don't understand—" Serena yelled starting to panic.  
"Then MAKE me understand, Serena." Liz said.

"There were so many times in my heart, between the time the boys were 10 and the girls were 5 that I wanted to give them up for adoption. To give them a better home, a better life, everything that they deserve...Problem is, the selfish part of me was against it...I couldn't let go...I felt as if I would be abandoning them...I couldn't do it, Elizabeth. I couldn't." Serena said.

After a long pause...

"I left my kids here yesterday, as you know, and ran because I knew my enemies were behind me. I prayed so hard that they would leave my kids alone and go after me, and that's the exact thing they did. They found me. When they tried to grab hold of me, I pepper sprayed them both in the eyes. They then threatened me, my kids, and technically you, Lucky, and Nikolas because you're my friends. I consider you all my good friends...my best friends. I haven't had many friends in a long time..." Serena shakes her head every so slightly. "Anyway, 5 undercover cops heard everything the monsters said, 4 of them got my enemies under control, and the 5th ran after me to try and get me to testify against them. I was dead set against it, but luckily I didn't have to say much."

"However, the fact that my enemies said they'd get custody of my kids caught the Judge's eye. He asked them how I became involved with them. They said I was their ex-girlfriend. Because I didn't know who either of my twins' father was, the judge offered a paternity test. I said yes..."

Serena continues to sob harder and harder as she continues to tell her story.

"Truth be told, as much as I didn't want anyone of them to be my children's father, if I actually had to chose, I'd want the 2nd monster to be their dad. That way, I'd actually be betraying myself in having that monster be their dad. If it was the 1st monster, then I'd have betrayed those I love most, back at home."

"How do you figure you betrayed yourself, and those you loved?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"Because. Everyone, myself included, really hated the 1st guy. He was very cruel, a monster, and deserved to rot in jail for what he did to the ones I love & care about. If he ends up being the father, then I betrayed my best friends...if it's the 2nd monster, I end up betraying myself for not listening to those who told me otherwise about him...This is all my fault. I'm always getting myself into situations that I cannot get myself out of." Serena answered.

"Serena, rape isn't your fault. It is never, ever the survivor's fault, no matter who tells you otherwise." Elizabeth said.

"But I was _dating_ the 2nd guy before this all happened. No one really liked him, but I stood up for him anyway. Sometimes I don't know why I did...soon he began to abuse me because I wasn't spending enough time with him, or I wasn't sleeping with him...so by having him be my children's father, I betrayed myself. With the first monster, I betray my friends because I feel I broke all the promises I made with them and to them...I feel I broke those promises anyway, regardless of the outcome..." Serena said trying to hold back a choking sob.

"Serena..." Elizabeth started, lost for words

"It gets worse..."

"_Worse?_ How?" Liz asked shocked.

"Today, I found out that neither of those monsters are my children's father..." Serena said, full of pain.

"Which means—" Liz started quickly coming to one of the most horrific realizations...

"Which means there was another monster after the first monster hurt me and before the 2nd one that I saw. There's somebody out there who hurt me, and I don't know who they are! I never knew...I was unconscious! I had no idea..." Serena said, cutting off Liz, with her body shaking with panic-filled fear.

"Serena, Serena! It's ok! We'll find them. It's gonna be ok!" Elizabeth said as she tried to calm her increasingly frantic friend.

"There were so many days...so many nights...so many times where I wanted to die...I hated myself so much. Sometimes, depending on my mood I still hate myself. There were days I didn't want to go to work, just so I could end it. I just wanted to destroy myself, destroy who I used to be, destroy who I was, destroy who I became, and destroy who I am now. I never attempted though...I couldn't. I couldn't abandon my children like that, they mean too much to me for me to leave them alone with no one to look after them. I love them too much for them to say goodbye to me."

_'Please, Mom, God, someone, let me be able to get through this without blowing it. Please, don't let Liz realize or figure out who I really am. I can't do it, I can't face her right now. If she were to figure out the truth, I don't knwo what I'd do. I can't face her, Lucky or Nikolas, or my family...Hell I can't even face my children right now, nonetheless myself! Please, just let this all be ok...'_ Serena silently thought.

After a few moments of silence by both women, Serena decided to speak up again.

"I hated some of the things I've done, I hate the fact that, if I think about it, I _could_ have probably given my children a better life...but I didn't...that's _**my**_ fault. I was too scared to stay in one place for very long. I was too scared for myself, and too scared for my children. The longest we've stayed in one place was here in Port Charles for those few months."

"Let me ask you this: if you could go back to the night you decided to run away, and you had the chance to make a different decision, would you? Liz asked, void of any disgust or judgment.

"I don't know...Honestly, I think I would probably make the same decision...as much as I hated what I was about to do at that time when I think back to it...I am not sure I would change anything...It was my choice. I had a choice to get help from those I loved, but I didn't..." Serena said, crying even harder thinking back to that meaningful night 15 years prior.

"Look, I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Serena says suddenly as she heads for the door.

"Serena, where are you going?!" Liz asked as she tried to stop Serena.

"I gotta go, I gotta leave! I have to see my kids...I can't take care of them anymore, I have to leave!" Serena said as she bolted

"SERENA! WAIT!!" Liz yelled as she tried to run after her, but to no avail, Serena was gone.

**Port Charles M/H School- **

As Sierra was drawing the scenery before her, her brother Darien sat next to her, lost in thought.

Meanwhile, Anthony and Arianna were still talking to Lucky and Nikolas when someone caught their eye...It was Serena.

"Hey guys, is that your mom?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah it is...something's wrong, I can feel it in my veins." Ari said.

"Dar? Why does mom look so upset?" Sierra asked in a quiet voice.

"I have no idea..." Darien responded.

As Serena was being careful in crossing the street (despite being completely upset and panicked) she caught sight of her children and her friends, but also caught site of someone else, someone she feared even more than Tom Baker, and yet she wasn't exactly sure it was him at all...

The figure however, was only a figment of Serena's imagination due to exhaustion, stress, and being emotionally drained.

But the motherly instinct in her, and the instinct to protect her friends kicked in as she darted forward anyway to save them....

Suddenly, Lucky, Anthony, Sierra, Darien, Arianna, and Nikolas all witnessed tires screeching - attempting to stop, followed by a scream, and finally a thud as Serena was launched into the air by an oncoming car.

"**NNNNOOOOOOOOOO MOM!!!!!" "SERENA!!!!"** Shouted all 6 witnesses.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter...Yes my evilness continues!! In the next installment, there will be a special suprise for you all. However, I have yet to write it, and you'll find out what the suprise is once I update again. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	23. Chap 15 Alternate Chapter Discoveries an...

**_(Author's Notes- HEY I FINALLY UPDATED WOW!! I'm sorry it took me forever, but I was working on the suprise for all of my loyal readers' as well as Chapter #16. Well here is your suprise!!!_**

**_Remember how I said to some of you that I had 2 ideas for (at the time would have been chapter 14 but ended up not being chap 14?) Well anyway, I had 2 ideas that I could not choose from, so I wrote an alternate chapter. Now the reason I did not use this chapter was because I felt I had more material to write with, with the chapter I actually did post (Chap 15 parts 1 & 2)._**

**_So this is your suprise - The Alternate Chapter for everyone of my readers!!! And its REALLY, REALLY LONG!!! (To make up for the wait...) _**

**_Also, the court case that took place in the actual relevant chapter, does not happen at all in this alternate version. Serena & the kids just felt like coming back home. _**

**_Wheee!! Please read and review & tell me what you think of it._**

**_Chapter #16 is almost done, but not quite...with school and such I may have it up by this coming weekend or early next week. Sorry it took so long...Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Alternate Chapter #15- Discoveries and Eyes of Security**

**2015**

It has been 5 years since Serena and her 4 children were last in Port Charles.

Serena is now 31, Anthony & Darien are 15, and Arianna and Sierra are now 10 years old.

Luke, Lucky, Liz, and Nikolas all searched for Serena, the kids and Emily relentlessly, but to no avail.

One day in February, 2 student's entered their 7th period English class (of 8 total). Nikolas Cassadine was teaching that class, and today had his student's are in the computer lab to work on their researching skills. As Nikolas viewed his student roster, he realized that the 2 student's he had been searching for and missing for the past 5 years had returned.

After attendance, he gave his student's their assignment.

Anthony and Darien Stevenson however, had other things on their minds.

Instead of their research assignment that Nikolas asked everyone to do, they were conducting their _own_ research project.

The twins were worried sick about their mother. It was yet that time of year and their mother never slept during the month of February. The boys figured it was due to the look in their mother's eyes. They hated the look that overcame their mother's gentle demeanor and turned her into a scared and lost child. They knew she was stressed, but that haunted look that engulfed her eyes scared them the most.

They were searching possible causes of insomnia. They knew every February their mother refused to sleep. There had to be a reason why.

Meanwhile Nikolas kept a watchful eye on them, knowing they were doing something different, and decided to confront them after everyone left.

**_(Author's Notes- I am not a doctor, please forgive me if I have something wrong. I am learning as I go...--Am)_**

As the boys continued to search, they came up with PTST – Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, wherein the person who has it may have bouts with insomnia, often have severe flashbacks, or re-live whatever traumatic experience they have gone through.

Something clicked in Darien's head and he tapped his brother's shoulder. As his brother looked at him, Darien pointed to his screen where he typed "Juan Santiago."

Anthony then proceeded to put his name in a search engine, when he thought of something better.

Anthony then logged in to the Port Charles Police Dept.'s website. And Anthony, being the computer genus he is decided to try and access the profile pages for all of the inmates.

5 minutes later, he's gotten through all of the filters and now has free reign.

**_(Author's Notes- Please forgive me for any wrong info below...--Am)_**

Soon he saw this:

_**Last updated: January of 2015**_

_**Name**: Juan Santiago  
__**Date of Birth**: August 8, 1982  
__**Age**: 33  
__**Parents**: Miguel Morez and Lilly Rivera  
**Occupation**: Music Artist  
__**Status**: Married to Allison Barrington  
__**Current Residence**: Port Charles  
__**Crimes**: Breaking, entering, stealing when younger. Covering up of evidence in the murder of undercover officer Ted Wilson while trying to protect his girlfriend, Emily Quartermaine, in the summer of 2000. Completed 300 hours of community service as punishment._

"Rats! Nothing." Anthony whispered furiously.

"Hmm...wait, put her name in there." Darien whispered back.

"Ok."

_**Last Updated: January of 2015**_

_**Name**: Emily Bowen-Quartermaine  
__**Date of Birth**: January 7, 1984  
__**Age**: 31  
__**Parents: Birth Parents**- Christopher and Paige Bowen (Deceased)  
__**Adoptive Parents**- Drs. Alan and Monica Quartermaine  
__**Occupation**: Unknown  
__**Status**: Unknown  
__**Current Residence**: Unknown  
__**Crimes Committed or Crimes Committed Against Her**: Overdosed on Heroin at 14 years old, attempted suicide once, blackmailed by Tom Baker. Was main suspect in Ted Wilson murder at age 16 in the summer of 2000, was cleared due to the real murderer (Joseph Sorel) being caught. Completed 300 hours of community service as punishment. Ran away at 16, has not been seen or heard from since, location unknown._

"Wow..." Anthony whispered in shock.

"Yeah...hey, who's Tom Baker?" Darien asked quietly

"I don't know..." Anthony said

Nikolas was behind the boys and cleared his throat, which startled the boys.

Nikolas gave them a quick look, with an eyebrow raised, and the boys exited out of the program. Knowing the boys knew they were in trouble, Nikolas didn't have to tell them to stay after class.

**End of Class- **

As Darien and Anthony sit in front of Nikolas, they await their punishment.

"First off, I want to say how great it is to see you again. Mr. Spencer, Ms. Webber, and myself searched for you guys." Nikolas said with a sad smile.

"We know you did. We had to stay away, we're sorry about that. Please know it wasn't your fault, or the fault of Mr. Spencer or Ms. Webber." Darien said.

"I know it wasn't. I just wish you or your mom was able to tell us what was going on...Secondly, guys what were you doing on the PCPD's inmate files, which by the way you shouldn't have been able to get into..." Nikolas asked.

"We know the assignment was to research any kind of Greek history, but we had to do our own. We had to research insomnia and what links to it." Anthony said.

"Why?" Nikolas asked.

"Our mom. We figured out she suffers from PTSD—" Darien said

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder? Why do you say that?" Nikolas asked.

"Our mom never sleeps during the month of February. She stays up all month. She refuses, she's scared...she gets this haunted look in her eyes. Darien and I remember clear as day, almost as if it was yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

_Morning of February 15, 2004_

_Serena Stevenson woke up to find water falling on her once again. She prayed she was in her own room, at the beautiful mansion, but alas she was not, as she observed the surroundings of the bathroom. Hissing in pain as it once again coursed throughout her body. Her tears were still flowing, as she herself, flashbacked to when she was only 16 years old – a complete repeat of that time. Having friends like she had to care and love you, she missed them desperately. She needed them, but knew she couldn't contact them. Serena wanted to go home. But as long as that letter applied to everyone she loved (now she assumed it applied to her children as well) she had to stay out of town. Serena then proceeded to get up but could not, or at least not as easily as she managed to when she was 16._

"_Mom?" Said 4 year old Anthony, who knocked on the bathroom door, not being able to find his mother anywhere else._

_Serena started to mentally panic..._

"_Oh, I'll be out in 10 minutes, Anthony. Will you be able to wait that long?" Serena asked._

"_Yeah, no problem...Are you ok?" Anthony asked, sensing something possibly wrong._

"_Yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Serena lied – far from fine._

_After her son left, Serena managed to practically crawl out of the tub and turn the running water off. Luckily for her, her bathrobe and some clothes that she forgot to put away were lying by the sink. She grabbed them and carefully got dressed. _

_As she saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped and snatched her make-up kit to cover her bruises. She was worried that either of her sons would notice. Hopefully they wouldn't, but Anthony was already asking if she was alright..._

_As she opened the bathroom door, she saw her eldest twin son, Anthony and his brother Darien pick up their heads from coloring. They were momentarily shocked at the appearance of their mom. However, they were able to hide it._

_Serena thought she hid everything physical, that her sons wouldn't notice anything. However she was very wrong. The one thing she couldn't hide was the haunted look in her eyes. That was one thing her blue contact lenses could not conceal._

_After she silently regarded and acknowledged her two sons, she quietly went into her room, closing her door, saying she was tired._

_After she left, the boys immediately locked eyes, knowing there was a lot more going on than their mother said._

"_What do you think happened to mom Darien?" Anthony asked._

"_I don't know, but whatever it is, it really hurt her. Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that scary look in her eyes?" Darien replied._

"_No, your not...I know what we have to do. We have to protect her at all costs." Anthony said._

"_Yeah. It's up to us now. She's taken care of us for so long, now it's our turn to return the favor." Darien said._

"_Deal?" Darien asked._

"_Deal." Said his brother as the two boys shook hands._

**Present Day - 2015**

"...So that's why we're researching this stuff." Darien said.

"Yeah also since then, every time the month of February rolls around, she refuses to sleep. Every February 14, she ends up locking herself in her room, rocking herself back &forth, crying, _and_ for the past few years she refuses to talk. She won't make a sound...and considering today _is_ February 14th...She doesn't talk today, she never talks on this day...We're worried sick." Anthony said.

"You guys...I had no idea...Your mom needs some help, is there anything I can do? Anything at all, name it and I can get it done..." Nikolas said.

"Well...while we in our lunch period, we came here. Something stuck us odd about a picture we saw when we were 10. Remember when Sierra passed out that day when she was 5? Well, Anthony, myself, and Arianna spent the night at the Quartermaine mansion. We saw a family picture and Ari inquired about the young girl in it. We were told her name was Emily. Ari asked why she looked so different from everyone else. It was then explained that she was adopted." Darien said.

"We couldn't get her face out of our heads. We never let anyone, our mother especially in on it. So today, we enlarged a photo of our mother, scanned it into the computer and printed out 4 different pictures of her...It's quite peculiar as to what we have found." Anthony said as he produced a handful of portrait-like pictures.

"The first one is of our mother, just as everyone knows her: blonde hair, blue eyes." Nikolas nodded at this one confirming what he saw, and not finding anything unusual about it.

"The second one is of blonde hair, brown eyes." The second picture had Nikolas' breath caught in his throat at the sight of Serena with deep brown eyes. Familiar deep brown eyes as his memory, if only for a second, flashed back to Emily.

"Now, here's where it gets interesting. The third is of our mom with brown hair and blue eyes..." Nikolas' eyes widened considerably at the sight of Serena with brown hair...everything in Nik's head was piecing together – it was the blue eyes that still had him puzzled a bit, because he wasn't sure if it would really be _her_ – his long lost best friend.

"And finally, I think it's safe to say that I am now going to present you with a picture of my mother, Serena Stevenson...or shall I say Emily Quartermaine..." Darien said, with a small hint of bitterness, but otherwise understanding, while he gave Nikolas the last picture: Serena, with brown hair and brown eyes – and to everyone else who didn't know "Serena," she was Emily Quartermaine.

Nikolas took the picture, but just as quickly dropped it once he laid eyes upon it. Nikolas was a pallet of emotions. A bit of anger and mostly sadness, as well as much relief at Emily being ok - crept into his facial features.

For the best friend, his first friend that he and everyone else has loved, worried, and cared so much about was staring back at him. And she was right under everyone's nose.

"I have to do something about this..." Nikolas said softly, lost for words.

"NO!! Wait! We have an idea. Mom never goes out for good reason, obviously. But please, we're dying to get her to tell someone _something, anything_!! Even if it's tonight of all nights." Darien said.

"It all depends boys—"Nik started.

"But she's terrified, please! We can't take that look in her eyes anymore." Anthony said.

"Ok, ok. I'll do my best. But are you sure tonight is a good idea?" Nik asked cautiously.

Truth be told he wanted to trap Emily in his home and make him tell her everything. But knew that with Em being Em, she hated being backed in a corner, especially if she's changed as much as he thinks she has.

"Yes we have to figure something out!" Said Darien.

**A Few Hours Later- **

With tons of begging, pleading, puppy-dog eye looks, and just plain & simple nagging, Serena Stevenson relented to her sons' rather large request. For the first time in years, Serena set foot outside, in the cold February air.

**Nikolas' Cottage- **

_**(Author's Notes- Yes, he still owns it, and lives in it with Lucky & Liz lol! –Am)**_

Serena and both pairs of twins arrived at Nikolas' cottage, and Lucky and Elizabeth planned to take the twins out to the movies, while Nikolas talked to Serena.

It was very dark outside, Serena never liked the dark much anymore, especially since today and all night, until midnight, it would be Valentine's day...She hated today.

Lucky, Elizabeth, and the twins left and there was a slightly awkward silence between Nik and Serena.

"Would you like anything to drink Serena? Glass of wine perhaps?" Nikolas asked very kindly, with nothing intentional behind those words, with the exception of gauging Serena's reaction.

Serena's already fragile mind went into warp speed.

'_How could he do this? This is Nikolas Cassadine!! He's not like this...I don't believe it...Who is he?...I should really talk to Anthony & Darien once I get home..._' Serena wanted to cry at the thought of Nikolas betraying her. Although in her mind it sort of served her right considering all the lies, secrets, and betrayal she did to them.

"No...no thank you." Serena said a bit shaky.

"That's fine. Would you like water or soda?" Nik offered.

"Soda please." Serena said, hoping it would be in a can...

"Sure, I'll be right back." Nik said as he went into the kitchen.

While he left Serena, the look of fear that ever so quickly passed through Serena's eyes did not surpass Nikolas. He saw it, and he knew that Serena wouldn't accept anything already open. Lucky for him, Nik grabbed a closed can of soda and did not even think about opening it, like he would for any other guest.

"Serena, I think we need to talk about Anthony and Darien..." Nikolas started, as he handed the soda to Serena, unsure of how to approach the subject of who Serena really was.

"Why? Are they in trouble? Did they do something wrong? Because Mr. Cassadine, I assure you if they have—"Serena started, but not angry, just a little worried.

"No, no...I can assure you Serena they aren't in trouble. And please call me Nikolas. I'm just worried about them is all." Nikolas reassured her.

"Why are you worried about them?" Serena asked puzzled.

"The reason I am so worried about them, is because they're worried sick about you."

Outside, a large and long thunderstorm had started, and was quickly becoming very intense.

"About me? Why would you say that?" Serena asked.

"Because they tell me that you haven't slept at all so far this month..."

'_Oh boy...Anthony and Darien...If I didn't love you as much as I do, and if I didn't know you were just trying to help me...you'd so be grounded._' Serena silently thought.

"It's just a small bout of insomnia. Really it's nothing." Serena said.

"But...your sons said that this happens every February." Nikolas said cautiously.

"Look Nikolas, I don't know what exactly my sons have told you, but they're imaginations have probably gotten the better of them. I am fine, I can assure you of that." Serena said getting agitated.

"Serena, they're 15 years old. I think we can both safely say that their imaginations aren't getting the better of their common sense."

"Mr. Cassadine, I don't know who you think you _are_, but you have _no _right to invite me into your home, then attempt to pry into my private life, even if my sons have gotten you concerned." Serena said quite indignantly.

Nikolas felt that since he would not be able to get the truth from Serena by means of friendly conversation he decided the tactic to take was already in effect – anger. She was already angry enough for Nikolas' tactic to work...unfortunately he was going to have to push her...Half of him didn't want to, but the other half **_needed_** to know the truth. He just hoped this wouldn't result in any psychological damage.

'_Well here goes nothing..._' Nikolas thought.

"I know who you are Serena." Nikolas blurted in a rushed tone.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked now quite furious, eyes narrowing.

"I know who you are - who you really are." Nikolas said in a much softer tone.

Not even thinking of the month, date of that month, nor how late it really was, Serena was willing to bolt right then and there to get out of the curious and intense gaze of her best friend.

"Ya know what? This was a mistake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my sons talk me into this. I didn't think I'd be interrogated tonight. I'm out of here."

As Serena bolted for the door, Nikolas beat her to it, and held it shut with the palm of his hand, reaching arm's length ahead of Serena. As she demanded to be able to leave, Nikolas' questioning eyes and silence begged her for the truth, she began to shove against his chest to try and move him.

With his other hand, Nikolas grabbed both of Serena's wrists, and pulled them over her head. He had her in such a grip where it was tight enough that she would be able to struggle all she wanted, but she would not hurt herself or him in the process. Nikolas was also at complete arms length (his arm to which he was holding her was fully extended) and his strength & force behind his grip was light enough as to reassure Serena he wasn't going to hurt her and had no intention to.

Serena's mind went into complete overload as she continued to struggle even harder than she had done previously. She was _this close_ to screaming but something in Nikolas' eyes caught her attention and whatever blood curdling scream she was about to unleash extinguished into nothing. It was the pure concern, longing to know the truth, and the true sense of safety and security that Serena saw in his eyes that had halted her scream.

Nikolas had a feeling that Serena was about to give up. Something in her eyes told him so.

Serena knew that Nikolas had won. As her tears at first came slow, they soon picked up speed as Serena slowly sunk down the doorframe to the floor. Nikolas not yet letting go of her wrists let her arms slide down with her, and he himself crouched down next to her as Serena completely dissolved into full blown, body racking sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Nikolas...I'm so sorry! For the lies, for the secrets. Everything..." After Nikolas had let go of her wrists, he had not yet held her for fear she would freak out. He had seen "Serena's" hand go to her face and eyes, and as she looked up, Nikolas was exposed to the eyes and soul of a truly fragile and tortured person, which his best friend tried so desperately to keep hidden for 15 years.

Nikolas felt a piece of his heart shatter at the truly haunted look in Emily's eyes. Anthony and Darien weren't kidding, (Nikolas didn't think they were) but the truth in their words that their mother's haunted look _**was**_ truly frightening. Nikolas then gathered Emily in his arms, rocking her back and forth as a parent would do for their child.

At Emily's continued sobs, sniffles, and apologies, Nikolas continued to hold her.

"Shh...It's ok now Emily, it's going to be ok now...I promise...Shh..." Nikolas soothed.

"No...please. Please don't make promises you can't keep. I mean look at _me!_ I'm the one who betrayed everyone. I don't deserve to be a Musketeer. Please replace me..."

"I will **NOT** hear any of that talk from you. You are a Musketeer, and will always be one. Our friendships will never end." Nikolas said firmly.

"This is all my fault...None of this should have happend...I wasn't supposed to get pregnant, I wasn't supposed to run away, I wasn't supposed to have **4** children by the time I was **_21_**...none of it..." Emily said as she continued to cry.

"Emily, I don't want to hear that out of you. None of this is your fault. You did what you had to do. It may not have been the best of choices at the time, but if you can honestly tell me at the time, you couldn't figure out anyone else to tell, or anywhere else to go, well, then you took what you felt was the only option available to you. Yeah sure, no one is happy about the lies or secrets, but if it was the only option you saw at the time, you took it. Don't be ashamed of that please. Don't ever apologize for keeping those you love safe." Nikolas stressed to try and get through to her.

**An Hour Later**-

Lucky had called earlier to let Nikolas and Serena know that they are going to see another movie because there was a special double feature. Nikolas promised Lucky that he'd give Serena the message.

Nikolas was extremely grateful for extra time alone with Emily.

After she ended up crying her heart out, becoming emotionally drained and falling asleep on his shoulder, Nikolas quietly and carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

There he gently laid her down, and tucked her in under the covers.

As he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, he sat in the chair next to his bed and watched her sleep. Nikolas marveled at how strong Emily really was, despite the hell she and her kids have been through...

...Yet at the same time Emily needed those she loved around her so desperately just to continue her own survival.

The End.

_**(Author's Notes- Well I hope you enjoyed that special suprise. Please tell me what you think!!! :-) Told ya it was long - Wow!! From what my Doc. Manager says - 4,004 words!!!**_

_**Chapter #16 should (hopefully) be up by the week's end. Thank you to all those who continue to read, and continue to review. If you don't mind, would you please spread the word? lol :) I know - I'm lame - My summarizing skills suck so my promotion of the story is horrible...anyone want to help write a different summary to go under the story title for when it's updated? lol. **_

_**Oh, and if you like how I write emotion, I must thank a few writers for the inspiration to express emtions the way you do in your stories, such as: Bushlaboo,** **Gabriestar013, Cleopatra1 Loke, ILETUDRIVE, and Mitzi Hunt just to name a few.**_

**_Ok, enough rambling by the author...lol I have homework to do for college...I'm procrastinating - ME BAD...lol Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	24. Chap 16 Waiting, Heaven, and Contacts

_**(Author's Notes- NOT TO WORRY MY LOYAL (and NEW) READERS!!!! HERE IS AN UPDATE!!! Yes, the chapter that you have read previously was an Alternate Chapter. It was just a different version of what I could have wrote, but that is not relevant to the current chapter. **_

**_This chapter will continue of where everyone left off on Chapter #15 Part #2- "...Shrinks and Cars"_**

**_I'm glad those who have read the alternate chapter liked it. And even if you did not, the whole point of going with the chapter that I had already posted (Ch 15 pt 2) was because I had more to write with it vs the Alternate (I just ended it there because there was nowhere else to go with it)_**

**_Anyway, enough rambling...I hope you like Chapter #16. Please Read and Review!!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #16- Waiting, Heaven, and Contacts- **

**_(Author's Notes- Previously on "Emily's Secrets...."  
  
Serena caught sight of her children and her friends, but also caught site of someone else, someone she feared even more than Tom Baker, and yet she wasn't exactly sure it was him at all..._**

**_The figure however, was only a figment of Serena's imagination due to exhaustion, stress, and being emotionally drained._**

**_But the motherly instinct in her, and the instinct to protect her friends kicked in as she darted forward anyway to save them...._**

**_Suddenly, Lucky, Anthony, Sierra, Darien, Arianna, and Nikolas all witnessed tires screeching - attempting to stop, followed by a scream, and finally a thud as Serena was launched into the air by an oncoming car._**

**_"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO MOM!!!!!" "SERENA!!!!" Shouted all 6 witnesses. --Am)_**

Darien & Anthony ran toward their mother, in hopes she was still talking but as they reached her a sharp voice froze them cold.

"**_BOYS! DON'T MOVE HER!!!_**" It was Lucky. "Do NOT move her! You could cause more damage by trying to help her ok? Just do NOT move her." Lucky said as he quickly ran next to them and assessed the situation.

"MOM!!!!" Sierra and Arianna said as they collapsed to the ground in sobs.

"Shh...It's going to be ok girls. It's going be ok. Your mom will be fine, I promise. She'll be ok. She's strong. You are just as strong ok? She's going to need you to be strong for her. It's going be alright." Nikolas said as he tried to sooth their worries, although worried himself.

As an ambulance came, Lucky told the boys to go with their sisters, then asked Nikolas to drive everyone to the hospital to meet the ambulance. However, Elizabeth had followed Serena, but only got there in time to see the ambulance pull away.

When she went to the scene, she was the only one to notice something – blue contact lenses lying on the ground.

'_Contact lenses? I didn't know Serena had contact lenses, especially colored. That would mean her eye color is different....If anything it's because she was running for years, she has probably changed the color of her eyes many times...right?'_ Elizabeth thought as she palmed the contact lenses, planning on taking them to the lab first to get new ones, then planning on giving them back to Serena.

**General Hospital**-

As Serena is rushed into the hospital, the doctors diagnosed that although lucky that she did not die, Serena was still in quite severe condition. Serena was diagnosed with a head injury/head trauma, a broken right ankle and a broken left arm. She also had many cuts, bruises, and abrasions to her body.

Soon, as everyone arrived (including Liz,) Dr. Monica Quartermaine appeared.

"Lucky, you came in the ambulance?"

"Yes, I did. Look, Nikolas is coming with Serena's kids." Lucky answers as Nikolas and the twins arrive.

"What's wrong with our mom?"  
"Is she ok?"  
"How bad is it?"  
"Is she—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! HOLD ON!! One at a time!" Monica yelled.

"Look, all we know right now is your mother has a head injury, and a few broken bones. She is unconscious and hasn't woken up yet, so we'll see what happens there. But other than that, your mother is very, very lucky."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, but do not stay long. Remember, she can hear what you are saying, so talk to her." Monica said.

"Thank you." Arianna said.

**Serena's Room**-

As Serena lays unconscious, her children quietly and somberly enter her room.

"Mom? Mom it's us, your kids...Look please get better soon, we need you and we know you need us." Darien started, being the most like his mother – tried to hold back tears. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to be strong. He didn't think crying would help.

But if anything, Darien always remembered what his mother told him since he could remember: "Never be ashamed or afraid to cry, or let your emotions be known." Sage advice from a mother to her child.

However, Serena thought differently when she applied that advice to herself.

"Mommy, please, please wake up soon! What happened that you looked so scared? Why did you all of a sudden sprint forward like that? It's so dangerous..." A crying Sierra said, lost for words, as Darien hugged her close. "Shh...it's ok Sierra, its ok." Darien said as a few tears slipped down his cheek.

Anthony and Arianna however were completely silent. Unsure of what to say openly, but hoped that God, any guardian angel, or anyone who has passed away that loved their mother heard their silent prayers.

**GH – 2 Weeks Later- **

It has 2 weeks since Serena has been hit by the car, and there has been no change in her condition. However, Serena has almost woken up a few times but she never opened her eyes.

The week prior, was not a good week for her though.

"Kids, I have some news for you but it's not what I had hoped for." Monica Quartermaine said.

At the twins' and adults immediate attention given to Monica, she continued.

"I'm sorry but your mother has slipped into a coma. She can still hear when you talk to her."  
"Will she ever wake up?" Arianna asked tentatively.

"Well we hope so. I don't expect she'll be in the coma for too long. It's just her body's way of telling her she needs to heal. She needs to rest and get better."

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine." Anthony said.

"Come on guys, time for school." Lucky said.

And so for the past 2 weeks, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth took all 4 children into their home, and treated them like family. The kids trusted the adults with their lives, and the adults trusted the kids to do their homework and be as good as they usually are.

Both the adults, and kids agreed that the twins could call them "Uncle(s) and Aunt" outside of school, but obviously call them by Mr. and Mrs. when school was in session. Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth gave exception if some of their assignments were late if they noticed more emotional stress of worrying about their mother, than what was normally shown.

**GH – Serena's Hospital Room- **

To everyone who observed, and checked on Serena, she was in an ongoing 2 week coma.

Serena however, was experiencing something entirely different.

**Heaven- **

"Emily...Emily, its ok sweetie. You're safe now." Said a very familiar voice, yet Emily wasn't sure if she'd ever hear that voice again.

"Mom?" Emily said as she slowly turned around.

"Yes baby, it's me." Said Paige Bowen.

"Mama!" Emily cried as she ran into her mother's awaiting arms.

Mother and daughter held each other for what Emily felt like was an eternity since she last saw her mother. Emily wept and sobbed in her mother's arms as years of pain and regret overcame her. She didn't want to let go of Paige, for fear she'd never be able to hug her mother again.

"Baby its ok now, Mama's here, Mama's here...Shh..." Paige said as she soothed her daughter, no longer a little girl, but a woman. However, in the eyes of her daughter, she was still a child, wanting her mother, never wanting to say goodbye.

To Paige, no child should have to lose a parent by any means (except if the child was not safe or protected there), and no parent should have to lose a child (with the same exception). Paige's daughter went through losing her, at 11 years old no less, and she almost lost her own children in that cruel court case 5 years prior.

As Emily slowly lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes, the look in her eyes made Paige's heart break.

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm sorry for everything." Emily said, as if she were a 5 year old little girl who broke an expensive vase, by running around the house.

"Oh sweetheart...its ok. You did what you had to do—" Paige started.

"I did what I had to _do_? Mama I had a drug addiction when I was 14! I tried to fly off the roof, I got pregnant at 16. I ended up being a **_stripper_!!** Please, Mom, how could you not hate me right now?" Emily said continuing to sob.

"_Emily Rose Bowen_! Don't you _ever_ think that I could hate you, _ever_!! I could never hate you. Yes, I'm not proud of everything you've done, but you overcame your drug addiction. And getting pregnant wasn't your fault. Do you understand? It wasn't your fault! Not when you were 16, and not when you were 21 ok?" Paige said sternly.

"Ok..." Emily quietly agreed.

While Paige continued to hold her daughter, stroking her hair, Emily spoke up.

"I don't want to go back Mama, I want to stay here."  
"Sweetheart, people need you. Your children and your friends need you. You can't leave them." Paige said to her daughter, even though her mind was thinking something else.

"But here, no one can hurt me. I'm safe. I don't want to go, I can't bear to say goodbye, not again..." Emily cried.

"Oh honey, I don't want you to go either. But don't you see? It hurts up here too."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked quizzically.

"Think of it from a parental perspective. Every time one of your twins are hurt or crying at something, doesn't that hurt you?" At Emily's nod, Paige continued. "Every time you were hurt, scared, or something happened to you, it hurt me because I couldn't do anything to help or comfort you. You're my baby girl, my only daughter, and there's nothing worse for a parent than to see their child hurt or in pain." Paige gently explained.

"_And_, I do _not_ want you to feel guilty about the things you've done. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too Mommy." Emily said.

"Paige?" Asked a man quietly who had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Christopher!" Paige smiled brightly, as Emily looked at the man confused.

"Emily, this is, well, this is your father Christopher Bowen." Paige said.

"Emily..." Christopher said, marveled at the sight of his daughter.

"You haven't changed since you were only a few months old – Dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes, just like your mother." Christopher complimented.

"Daddy!" Emily said as she ran into his arms.

Although Emily didn't know her father personally, she already loved him from the moment she saw him, and felt instantly connected.

"We love you so much Emily, more than you'll ever know." Christopher said.  
"I love you guys too." Emily said.

**Port Charles Park – After School- **

As the girls were writing a short essay for Nikolas' English class, the boys were playing a baseball game to release their stress over their mother's condition.

Serena always encouraged her children to take up a sport or to find a way to release anger in a safe way, never to take it out on a person.

"Come on Anthony, you can do this! Just see the ball." Encouraged Nikolas

Anthony had the bases loaded, his brother on 3rd base, 2 outs in the bottom of the 9th inning, his team losing 7-4, and he had a 3 ball, 2 strike count on him.

The girls looked up from their essays to see what their brother would do.

Anthony swung, and hit a grand slam out of the park. His team won and all congratulated him.

"Man! I wasn't sure I was going to be able to hit that! Did you see that ball curve?" Anthony said.

"Yeah, he had a good arm, but you slaughtered him!" Sierra said.

"Come on everyone, let's go to Kelly's and get something to eat." Lucky said.

"Cool." Everyone agreed.

**GH- Serena's Room- (In Serena's World – Heaven)**

Emily fell asleep in her parent's arms. Paige and Christopher cherished this moment. However, there was something extremely important going through Paige's mind.

"Chris, I don't want Emily to leave. She just got us back. I can't bear to make her say goodbye again. She needs us."

"Paige, she knows we're with her always. She knows we love her to death. She loves us just as much, if not more." Christopher assured his wife.

After a small pause, Christopher continued.

"She's our Little Phoenix. Always has been. I remember when she was 5, and even though I wasn't alive then I can still remember her going to you with bad dreams full of scary monsters. You would always call her "Little Phoenix," always rising to the occasion for beating those bad dreams with good ones."

"Chris...please don't let her leave..." Paige said.

"Paige...weren't you the one who told Em that she had her children and friends to think about? We have to follow your advice honey. It hurts me too. I don't really want her to leave us anymore than you do, but it's not her time to be here, not even close."

"Ok...you're right...we have to send her back. But let's let her sleep while we do it. I don't have the heart to make her say goodbye again. I don't want to see her eyes fill up with tears...she's cried for too long in her short 31 years of life." Paige said.

"I completely agree."

After an excruciating long and painful silence by both parents...

"Goodbye Little Phoenix, may you rise and overcome the challenges that life continues to throw at you. We love you Emily." Christopher said as he and Paige each kissed their daughter on the forehead as Emily was sent back down into her body.

"Oh Christopher..." Paige said as she cried into her husband's shoulder at the pain of having to say goodbye to her daughter once more.

"I know Paige...I know." Said Christopher, also crying, who held Paige tightly against him, wishing his daughter no more harm.

With all the love in the world that two parent's can give their child, they would continue to look over her – her guardian angels.

**A Week Later- **

Since Emily's encounter with her mother and father, she has still not awaken from her coma.

**GH- Serena's Room- **

Today, Elizabeth has gone in to see Serena. Blue contacts in hand, she hoped Serena would hear her.

"Hey Serena...I hope you are well and plan to come out of this thing soon. Both sets of twins need you. They're not the same. We're all worried sick. My husband Lucky, Nikolas, and I are all taking care of them. They continue to do well in school. Both sets are even in some advanced classes. Anyway, I do hope you wake up soon."

Not long after, as Elizabeth silently watched for any change, Serena began to stir. Elizabeth contemplated getting a doctor, but really wanted to get down to the truth about the contacts.

As Serena slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light, Elizabeth's world collapsed around her, like a ton of bricks onto her shoulders as she looked into the deep brown eyes of her long lost best friend.

Elizabeth was lucky to quickly mask her surprise. Her best friend, who was only 16 since she had last seen and heard from was sitting in front of her.

"Elizabeth?" Serena asked groggily.

"Hey...it's so good to see you awake again." Elizabeth said warmly.

"Thanks...what happened?" Serena asked.

"You don't remember?"  
"Some of it I do..."

"You had ran from my office, going to get the twins, when apparently you got struck by a car. You were in a coma for the past 3 weeks, and you have a broken ankle and broken arm."

"Wow...no wonder why it pretty much hurts everywhere..." Serena said.

Elizabeth though on how to approach the subject of her contact lenses, but just asked head on...

"Hey Serena...I have your contacts..." Elizabeth started tentatively.

"What? Haha...sorry Elizabeth, I don't wear contacts, these eyes are naturally blue." Serena said with a slightly smug smile.

Elizabeth then opened the palm of her hand and showed the blue contacts that were in question.

The smile Serena was sporting quickly turned to confusion as Serena paled.

Serena kept her eyes glued on the contacts in Liz's hand and slowly reached for the mirror on her table. As she pulled the mirror up to her face, her shock was evident as she immediately dropped the mirror.

Still at a loss for words, and knowing she just got busted, Emily slowly picked up the mirror again and was in complete shock that her cover just blew up in her face. 15 years of trying to keep those she loved safe, and here she was, in a hospital, having just been caught red-handed.

"Emily..." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Shh!! Please!! _Please!_ Elizabeth you can't tell _anyone_ right now. Not Lucky, not Nikolas, no one! Please?" Emily begged, brown eyes once again conveying the emotion that everyone who loved her, missed so much.

"Here, take these. These are the new ones anyway, you're old ones were all scratched beyond use." Elizabeth said, deciding to help her best friend out.

"Elizabeth...thanks." Emily said very quietly.

"No problem. I do have one condition however." Liz replied.

At Emily's nod, Liz continued. "If you run away again, I **will** tell Lucky and Nikolas ok? I can't keep this secret from them forever. They have a right to know the truth."

"Agreed. Yes, if I run away again, you can tell them." Emily said.

"Look...I'm sorry Liz, I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to get in this deep. I never thought that I'd have to run away at 16, and leave you guys in the dark for so long. I never imagined that I would be raising 4 children by the time I was 21...I just did what I thought was my only option at the time..."

"Emily...you know you could have come to us—" Liz started.

"Yeah I _know_ that, but I _couldn't_ for reasons I can't explain right now...."

"That isn't true, Em. Because, when you were Serena, you told me quite a lot." Liz stated.

"I know...you're right, I did." Emily responded.

"And if I think about it, I can more than likely piece together those monsters that hurt you...."  
"No. Please don't think about it right now. Please? I don't want you to have to go into that anymore—" Em begged.

"Em...I told you already, I've gotten past that, now it's my turn to help you." Liz smiled.

"I won't ever be ok...Can I ask you something, 2 things rather?"

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything. That's what best friends are for." Elizabeth said.

"Number 1- Why don't you hate me right now? And Number 2- When do you feel as if you've become human again after something like that has happened to you? Because it's been 15 years, and I still don't feel human...I don't feel clean either...just dirty and used." Emily stated.

"Oh Em...I could never hate you. Best friends don't hate. B esides, I'm not thrilled with you running away for years without contact, but I'm not angry. I'm not angry because you told me what happened when I got you to talk while under the alias of Serena. That's good enough for me. Plus I sort of wasn't blindsided as to who you really were because "Serena" and you will both run to keep those you love safe, and because it was the contacts being literally knocked out of you that helped me figure out something was amiss – especially when you opened your eyes."

"Thanks...how am I going to tell everyone else?" Emily said dreadfully.

"Don't worry Em. We'll figure something out. We're a team, there's no "I" in T-E-A-M." Liz said.

"As for answering your second question...Well...I actually can't answer that one. Every situation is different for every person. Every person handles that situation in a different way. I think you just have to rely on yourself, and those around you to help. It took me awhile to get past what that sleaze ball did. We all know that. You just have to keep reminding yourself that you're not going to let these monsters win. You'll continue to fight despite the odds." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah...thanks. That really helps." Emily smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"You're welcome – best friends stick together." Elizabeth said.

**_(Author's Notes- Well...I finally did it! Serena's real identity has now been revealed...well at least to one person...:-) But at least she's not dealing with it by herself anymore. Yayyy!! I hope you liked that chapter, and hope I didn't scare anyone too much when I had Emily in Heaven with her mom and dad. _**

**_Hey, I had to capture how big Em's heart was by letting you reader's see the unbreakable bond she shared with her parents!! :-) Aww...heehee. Why do you think Emily's doing so well, and being so patient with her own kids? She got it from her mom, dad, and everyone she loved, and who loved her since she was 11. _**

**_Ok enough babbling..._**

**_Well that was chapter #16. Chapter #17 isn't even CLOSE to written...now here's my trouble...I think I'm possibly running out of ideas, and thats when writer's block and horribly written chapters come in...PLEASE SEND IDEA'S lol!! :-) Anyway, please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	25. Chap 17 Arguments and Mysteries

**_(Author's Notes- HEY EVERYONE!!! I've FINALLY updated!!! Wheee!!! Sorry it took forever - writer's block!! Bummer!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks to all my reviewers (you know who you are) who gave me suggestions and helped out with this chapter in any way!! :-) Long chapter for a long wait!! Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #17- Arguments and Mysteries**

"Well 'Serena,' I'm going to go ok? I'm just glad you're home and ok. I love you so much. And you know that _whenever_ you need me, day or night, just give me a ring and we can talk if you want ok?" Liz said as she said goodbye to Emily.

"Okay...Hey Elizabeth?" Emily called before Liz left.

"Yeah?" Liz responded. "Thanks." With a nod of Liz's head, she left Emily to her thoughts.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Word from Lucky brought Serena's next guests: Luke and Laura Spencer.

Serena was staring out her window, lost in thought. She was trying to figure out how to keep her identity a secret, beyond Elizabeth knowing.

"Knock, knock?" Luke asked quietly.

"Hi. Are you Luke Spencer? Lucky told me about you." Serena said.

Luke Spencer wanted to find out who this Serena Stevenson was, because no one was able to outrun and out hide him. Serena was a first.

"Yes darlin', I am. And this is my wife Laura." Luke replied.

"Yes, hi nice to meet you. I'm Serena. Luke, I heard you were looking for me when I left town a few years back with both sets of my twins. Thank you very much for your support in trying to find me." Serena said.

"You're very welcome. Lucky, Elizabeth, and Nikolas told me about you."

"All good I hope?" Serena smiled easily.

If it was one thing Emily missed, it was: that it was always very easy to talk to Luke Spencer.

"Of course, of course. But I'm surprised; usually I can find anyone...but not you..." Luke said.

"Well...I guess that was because...I don't know actually. I guess I just hid in the correct places." Serena said.

"So Serena, how old are your twins?" Laura asked.

"Well my sons are 15, and my daughter's are 10. They were surprisingly born on the same day 5 years apart, which to my knowledge is quite rare." Serena answered.

"That's great though, so they get along?" Laura continued.

"Yes, they have their sibling arguments now and then, but otherwise they're quite well behaved, and get along wonderfully with each other." Serena said.

"I wish my sons were able to get a long that easily when they first knew of each other." Laura said completely innocently.

"Yeah, I remember how beyond livid Lucky was at Nikolas, and every time they'd see each other I'd have to—" Serena stopped short, realizing what she just said.

'_I **can't** believe I just blew it...**again**!...ARG!! This is never going to get easier or better is it?'_ Emily thought.

Blue eyes downcast, she purposely missed the wide-eyed looks she knew she was getting from Luke and Laura, as Laura paled, and Luke realized who he was really talking to.

"Sunshine?' Luke whispered softly.

Emily kept her eyes glued to the blanket that was covering her, knowing that if she looked at Luke she would burst into tears. She was determined to keep her composure.

"Sunshine, look at me." Luke said in that semi-fatherly tone that said not to argue or question him right now.

As Emily slowly looked up into Luke's eyes, tears were already starting to fall from her eyes.

Luke engulfed Emily into a hug as she lost it, completely losing any composure she once had.

"Oh sweetheart..." Laura sympathized as she hugged the once young girl, now a woman.

"Please, please whatever you do, **_don't tell_** Lucky or Nikolas. I know they have a right to know but I'm just not ready for anyone else to find out. I know I messed up because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. The only reason Elizabeth knows who I _really_ am, is because she was first to see me when I woke up from my coma. I didn't have these contacts in. Please don't tell the boys or anyone else. Please??" Emily begged, sobbing into the arms of those she always considered another pair of surrogate parents.

"Ok Sunshine, we won't." Luke said as he gave Laura a quick glance which told Laura right now wouldn't be the best time to object. Even Luke himself didn't agree with it, but he did as he had done when Emily first left town at 16 - he respected her wishes.

**Luke's Club**-

After Luke and Laura left Em's hospital room, they went to the back office in his club, and locked the door so Lucky or Nik wouldn't possibly come in.

"I can't believe it...I can't believe Emily has been right under our noses for the past few weeks, and even before that, she was here for a good few months." Luke said in disbelief.

"I know...It seems like yesterday that Emily was a bright, happy, smiling 16 year old spending time with her best friends. Now...she didn't have to take her contacts out, I saw the pain she was in." Laura responded.

"Ya know I didn't feel guilty when I first helped her leave town, but as I saw Lucky, Nik, and Liz relentlessly search for her and me only half heartedly looking for her, I began to feel very guilty. But I knew I also had to respect Emily's wishes, so I couldn't help but not tell anyone else." Luke said.

"Well, I can see both sides to this situation. But if Emily were to come to you at 16 again, begging you to help her and not ask any questions or tell anyone else, would you?" Laura asked.

"I'm not sure...I guess we'll never know..." Luke replied as he hugged his wife, grateful for all of children – biological or not. (Including Em and Nik.)

**The Next Day- GH- Serena/Emily's Hospital Room**-

As soon as her children heard that their mother was out of her coma, they swarmed her like bees to their hive. Emily was grateful everyone was alright.

After Emily was caught up on the lives of her children, Anthony inquired about her coma.

"Mom, this is going to sound really weird, but what was it like being in a coma?"

"Well...it was very strange. However I ended up in Heaven although, I think it was just a dream vs actually being dead. I saw your grandparents up there. It was really great to see them again...I miss them so..." Emily reflectively replied.

"Other than that, I think it was like I was just sleeping as well as looking at everything from someone else's view instead of my own."

"Mom, what got you so scared that day? Why'd you dart in the road like that?" Sierra asked worriedly.

Emily's mind quickly flashed back to that day, unwilling to say anything about it, especially to her children.

"Well...I thought I saw one of the bad men behind one of the trees, and I panicked. I knew you wouldn't be able to hear me, so I just bolted forward. It wasn't a decision I was able to think about, it was instinctual." Emily supplied, hoping that answer would satisfy her daughter.

"Ok, because you really had us terrified." Arianna said.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Emily said.

"It's ok, Mom. You were only trying to protect us. Besides, how many times have you told us that it's every parent's instinct to protect their children?" Darien said, who spoke up for the first time while there.

"Yes that's correct. You're absolutely right." Emily said, smiling.

"Well, as much as we'd like to stay for the next few days straight, Darien and I have to work on a science project for Uncle Lucky—" Anthony started.

"Uncle?" Emily inquired questioningly.

"Yeah, remember how everyone agreed that outside of school we can call them by their first names? Well while you were in the hospital, they took us in so we wouldn't be in the state's custody, and we all agreed that it would be easier if we were to refer to them as uncle's and aunt. Now we've sort of became a small family if you think about it...I mean ever since Nikolas helped us all stay together, it's like they were almost destined to be in our lives." Darien answered.

Emily nodded, knowing she wouldn't survive any longer without her friends. She now understood what her kids meant by aunt and uncles, and unbeknownst to her children, quite relieved that no one else knew the truth.

"Gotcha, well if you have homework to do, go do it ok? I don't want you guys to fall too far behind worrying about me." Emily told her children.

"We're glad you're ok Mom." Sierra said.

"Thanks, me too." Em replied.

To Emily, it was sometimes weird to her, that when she looks back and reflects on her life, she never though in a million years she'd be raising 4 children by the time she ended up being 25 years old, nonetheless giving birth to those 4 children by the time she was 21.

But Emily was so grateful for the gifts she was given, despite the hellish circumstances.

However, as the boys and Sierra headed for the door, Arianna stayed behind. At Sierra's inquisitive look Arianna asked one of her brother's to stay behind, outside while she wanted to talk to Emily.

"What's on your mind Arianna?" Emily said in a tone, knowing something was bothering her daughter.

"I don't get it...whenever any of us are scared of something, whether a reaction, a dream, people, whatever it is, you always tell us it's ok to be scared. At the same time you tell us that it's ok to be scared, you also tell us that we should try and face our fears. Yet, you never follow your own advice. Whenever it's you, you always run away."

"Arianna, look...you know it's been hard, it's been hard for all 5 of us. But there are some things you don't need to know about right now or ever." Emily answered thinking of where this coversation might go.

"That's not the point mom!—"

Bingo - Em hit the nail on the head, the conversation _was_ heading in a direction Emily didn't want it to go. She was going to attempt to turn the conversation around a bit...

"_Arianna..._ do watch your tone. I don't appreciate your voice level." Emily scolded mildly.

"But, I don't _**understand**!!_—"Arianna started up again very frustrated.

The stress of the day, the stress of the past 15 years, sometimes thinking she was still 11 losing her mom, sometimes feeling she was 16 again – alone and scared, and knowing that Liz, Luke & Laura knew who she was finally got to Em...she snapped...

"**_Maybe_**, _young lady_ you shouldn't **have** to understand! Quite frankly, **_I_** don't **understand** what's gotten into _you_. You've never been this outspoken before!"

"But Dar--" Arianna attempted to protest.

"And before you even _think_ of draging Darien into this, - yes I know that's what you were going to say – he had reason to be protective at the time of his outburst because the bad man was actually there. There is no immediate danger here, right now." Emily said, now quite aggravated and actually angry at her daughter. (Which of course is rare.)

Arianna lowered her eyes, knowing her mother was right.

Emily continued, with less anger in her voice.

"Ari, you shouldn't even _have_ to know 75 percent of the stuff you already do know. I'll _give_ you the fact that I could have probably provided better for you and your siblings. I'll _**give**_ you the fact that I didn't like running away either! But I thought it was necessary. How many times have I told you and your siblings that all I'm trying to do is protect you? I know you don't like every decision I make, I don't like every decision I make either. But at the time in my mind and my heart, it seems like the best and only decision there is. I feel as if I don't have a choice, so I do what I can."

"I'm _**sick**_ of that answer though mom! It's **_all_** you ever say and it's **_not enough_** this time!! It's just NOT!! I just want to know **_WHY_**!! But obviously I'm not going to get any answers from you am I?" Arianna said, angry tears streaming down her face.

"**_Arianna Nicole_**! That is **completely** uncalled for and **completely** out of line!" Emily said now absolutely furious with her 10 year old daughter.

"I don't **_care_** anymore! I'm outta here!" Arianna said as she ran for the door, not stopping at her mother calling her name to stay.

Emily was also crying at this point, knowing her daughter was right.

Emily wasn't mad at Arianna for necessarily the subject itself, but at the way she approached the subject, as well as the tone of voice that Arianna quickly succumbed to.

**GH- Lobby**-

Anthony, who was waiting for his little sister, saw her running practically at full speed away from their mother's room, tears streaming down her face.

"Ari. Ari what's wrong? What happened?" Anthony asked worried for both his baby sister and their mother.

"Nothing, I'm fine! Just leave me alone! I _hate_ her!" Arianna says.

"ARIANNA! Don't you EVER say that about mom again! Ever! What happened?? Let's sit down and—" Anthony tried to calm his sister.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!!!" Arianna screams as she bolts for the doors.

"Aw man!" Anthony ever so quickly debates on whether to tell their mother that Ari bolted but figured he'd tell her later. He was really worried about Arianna and even though it was broad daylight, not one of the 4 kids ever went anywhere by themselves.

**GH- Emily's Hospital Room**-

Emily was in tears. She hates when she gets mad at her kids, no matter how rare it is. Even if each side had a right to be angry, it still hurt.

Especially when she never ever thought she would hear one of her kids say they hate her.

"Mama, I messed up again...I can't believe she hates me. I mean I know she didn't actually mean that but...still. I could never imagine hating you...Why did this have to happen at all? I'm not trying to say that I'm ungrateful for my kids...they're the best gifts that God and life could give me. How did we end up like this though? I just don't understand sometimes...I guess I'm more like my kids than I thought..." Em whispered to herself quietly.

**Nikolas' Cottage – Arianna's Room**-

After passing by a concerned Lucky, Arianna ran to her room, locked her door and flung herself on her bed. There were her 2 favorite stuffed animals. A fat brown monkey with velvet-textured fur, denim jean overalls on with a big heart on his stomach that sat by her pillows. She always called the monkey "Love" because of his heart.

Her other favorite stuffed animal was a big cuddly black bear who she called "Emerald" because of the bear's green eyes.

Arianna held both of them tightly to her as she cried for what she said to and about her mother. She was angry, but she knew she didn't have that big of a right to pry into her mother's life.

**Living Room of Nik's Cottage- **

Anthony soon came through the door, as Lucky asked what happened, knowing that Anthony waited up for Arianna.

"She and mom got into an argument, Ari ran, said she hated mom. Which I know isn't true, then she bolted from me, and I followed...that's pretty much it."

"That bad huh?" Lucky stated.

"Yeah but I'm going to leave Arianna alone for a bit. She should be fine. They both need time." Anthony said.

**A Few Hours Later – GH- Emily's Hospital Room**-

Bobbie Spencer walked into a sleeping Serena's room, as she left an enveloped note for her.

Emily woke up no long after to notice the note. She didn't recognize the handwriting on it but opened it up anyway.

_Dear Serena,_

_I know who you are...You won't get away with any of this – I promise you that!! Be careful of what you do, because you won't know what will happen...I can see **everything**!! So don't be surprised if some unfortunate consequence occurs because you didn't do as you were told..._

_**Be Good**..._

The note was unsigned but still put an enormous amount of fear into Emily. Fear for her children, fear for her friends, and fear for herself.

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!!! Well Arianna's middle name is finally revealed, but I'm sure (and because of default of the other kids' middle names) you have figured out that she was named after Nikolas. Thanks so much to Cleopatra1 for the stuffed animals idea! :-) Anyway, the outline for chapter #18 is written, but the actual chapter itself isn't. And I realized something as I was writing my outlines...this story will soon come to an end...(sniff)...Anyway we'll all deal with that when it gets here. So until then, please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	26. Chap 18 Reflections, Fury, and Disbelief

**_(Author's Notes- Hi!!! Chapter 18 is COMPLETE! Whoo!!! lol!! Well I hope you like. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #18- Reflections, Fury, and Disbelief**-

**GH- Emily's Hospital Room**-

"Oh no, not again...now what am I going to do? I can't run away again." Emily whispers quietly to herself as she finishes reading the threatening letter.

**Nik's Cottage- Arianna's Room- **

"Arianna? Hey, can I come in?" Lucky asked, waiting outside her door.

A still upset Arianna wiped away her tears, and went to unlock her door to let Lucky in.

"Hey, what happened at the hospital that you went so far to say you hate your mother? I know you don't hate her." Lucky said.

After some thought Arianna agreed.

"Yes, you're right, I don't _really_ hate her, but I'm just so mad. She doesn't deny that she runs away when she's scared, but she won't stand up for herself. I just want to know why!! That's all! I don't want to hear the same answers again and again."

"Well, the way I see it – and I know you've heard this repeatedly – but the way I see it is, your mom's only trying to protect you." At Arianna's slight glare Lucky continued. "Think about this for a minute Ari. Put yourself in your mom's shoes for a minute or two. Now just go with me here...you're by yourself, scared, alone, have 4 children to raise by yourself, you have to take care of yourself in addition to providing for your kids, you don't have a home, and when you do you have to leave all the time." Lucky started.

"Yeah well, we're experts at getting up and leaving." Arianna said bitterly.

"_Anyway,_ as I was saying...You're all alone, 4 kids to take care of, and being threatened by someone all the time. You know someone's always watching you, but you never know when they're going to strike. Now you and your 4 kids have settled down. But suddenly you sense something- like a sixth sense and it's something terrible. Can you honestly tell me you'd sacrifice your children's lives just to stay in one place? Would your really sacrifice their safety just because you didn't want to leave?"

Lucky knew he was getting through to Arianna.

"...No I guess not. But I wouldn't run away all the time!!" Arianna defended.

"Ok but if running was the only option at the time, or if you faced whatever monster or demon was threatening you and they hurt any of your children, would you say you made the right choice in staying?" Lucky asked.

"_Fine!_ You win, but I'm still mad at her." Arianna relented.

"You can be mad at her, that's fine, but I still think you owe her an apology ok? Also I'd like you to apologize to Anthony for yelling at him." Lucky said.

"Ok." Arianna replied.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

**A Few Days Later**-

Emily was released from the hospital, and Nikolas already had the guest room for her set up.

It felt very odd yet at the same time extremely comforting to be back in the one place where she truly felt she was home.

As Nikolas showed her to her room, she couldn't help but notice her old room. She had to remember that Nikolas and Lucky still thought she was Serena. She had to keep this up just a little longer.

The one thing that never left Emily's mind in 15 years- she has to keep those she loves safe - no matter what.

Arianna was still mad at Emily, and only talked to her when she had too. Emily was really pained at that, and hoped no one else reacted that way, when they eventually would find out the truth.

**A Week Later**-

After a few more sessions with Elizabeth, even though Emily found it a little more difficult to talk, seeing as Liz knew who she was, Liz felt she made some progress. Although harder to talk about, Emily was a little more open with Elizabeth about her 15 years on the run with 4 kids.

Emily was home alone, and now peeking into her old room at Elizabeth's suggestion. She realized how much of the later years of her childhood she never got to live. Emily left town at 16 and had to grow up very fast.

Emily reflected on her old room, smiling at the single pictures of her best friends, pictures of her and one of each, pictures of her friends with each other...

Her eyes finally rested on the picture of the 4 of them all together. Boys on the top of the picture, girls below them. Lucky and Liz on the left, and Nikolas and herself on the right. That was her favorite picture; she always carried a wallet sized picture with her, never to leave her hands. That was one picture she'd never destroy, no matter _how_ depressed she got.

Emily loved her best friends dearly. She just hoped they would forgive her for all the lies she's told, and the secrets she's kept.

Crying (once more) Emily left her old room and went into her current room to adjust and clean her contact lenses. She felt a bit jumpy, but to Em that was usually normal. She was home alone so figured if anyone came in, she would hear.

Unbeknownst to Emily, Anthony and Lucky had come home quietly, figuring she was asleep – and therefore Emily had not heard them come in.

Lucky and Anthony had just come home from batting practice, and stopped at a store on the way home. Anthony had seen a stuffed bird- a Phoenix – on display and for some reason felt connected to it. He also wanted to buy something for his mom just because.

Lucky thought it was a good idea and told Anthony more about his friend Emily who hasn't been seen in awhile. He told her how she originally came from Arizona, and was used to the desert heat.

"She had such a culture shock when the first winter hit Port Charles. It was one of the coldest in PC history too! But Em learned to love the snow – she made great target practice for snowball fights too!" Lucky said laughing hard at the memory of a young and freezing cold Emily in the snow, not willing to surrender in the battle of snowballs.

As they arrived back at the cottage, they tiptoed up to Emily's room. When they didn't see her in bed, they both figured she was awake, but wasn't sure where she was. However, they soon found the bathroom door open about halfway, light on.

Soon, even unknown to Lucky and Anthony, an exuberant Sierra ran into her mother's room to show her a good grade on a test.

Emily was inspecting her face – her eyes especially to see how much she's actually changed over 15 years – both physically and emotionally. Suddenly before Lucky & Anthony could react, Sierra flung her bathroom door open; with her mother unable to react quickly enough...Emily was caught like a deer in headlights.

"Mom?" Sierra asked confused at the sight of her mother with brown eyes instead of blue.

All 4 kids new that their mother would wear contacts, they just never thought she'd wear them all the time. They began to think blue was her natural eye color. So to see brown eyes completely baffled them.

Emily didn't make a move or a sound, just stared at her daughter through her reflection in the mirror. Sierra looked guilty at barging into her mother's room without knocking or permission even though she was excited. Sierra felt that the test was now completely insignificant, apologized, and slowly backed out of Emily's room to go into her own.

Lucky and Anthony however, 2 were very completely different stories compared to Sierra.

"Mom?" Anthony echoed his little sister, just staring back at his mother through her own reflection. Emily refused to move, refused to turn her head, couldn't. She just stared at her eldest son, almost as if she were in an unbreakable trance.

Her hands gripped the sides of the sink in a vice, her arms constricted tight as to not to shake – without much success.

She knew she was caught.

But what was worse than being caught for technically the 6th time in one week, (Liz, Luke, Laura, Sierra, Anthony, and finally Lucky) was the look in the eyes of Lucky Spencer.

"Emily?...Is it really you?" Lucky asked, not willing to believe his best friend who everyone's been searching for, for the past 15 years has been right under everyone's nose.

Lucky's response from Emily was a single tear drop that escaped her eyes while she so desperately tried not to cry.

"I don't believe this..." Lucky said, voice low.

A few seconds later...

...He exploded.

"I just _can't!_ HOW could you do this! Where have you been! I am utterly _**LOST**_ for words right now Emily!! **_WHY!!_**"

Anthony head snapped toward Lucky at his outburst. He never thought Lucky could nor would get so furious at his mother. He almost told him to back off, but was too stunned at his outburst to say anything.

Emily froze, and her breath caught in her throat at Lucky's yelling. She knew out of everyone Lucky would be the one with the most fury, and probably the one to be most vocal. However, she didn't think his fury would come this soon.

She wondered how her best friend (now looks to be former best friend) and eldest son could be so different in personalities right now. Lucky was beyond livid, while his namesake was just confused, calm, quiet, and patient.

Emily didn't blink, nor speak. Her tears of guilt, pain, sorrow, and silent apologies did all her speaking for her. However, Lucky, no matter how Emily was communicating (whether intentional on her part or not) was hearing none of it as he stormed out of the room altogether.

Emily sank down with a painful sob, and just like 5 years prior, a now 15 year old Anthony wrapped his arms around his mother, comforting her, telling her that with some time it will all be ok.

Emily also hugged and held on to her son for like dear life, pained, and scared a bit in general. She knew her relationship with Lucky especially, would never be the same.

Continuing to sob, she clutched her arms tighter around Anthony and held him to her as they heard a furious Lucky throw what was now shattered glass, as it made contact with something else, soon followed by the loud slamming of the front door.

Emily prayed Lucky was releasing his anger out on a baseball, but only cried harder at the thought that if she had just been truthful from the time she was 16, she wouldn't have had to see the ice cold stare and the pure red fire in Lucky's eyes today.

After a few minutes Emily finally gains the voice and courage to speak.

"This wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to let him know the truth _gently_. This completely blindsided him.'

"Mom, I'm sorry that's how Uncle Lucky found out, but I think this was supposed to happen for a reason. That reason of course, I don't know what it is. But I think it was supposed to happen just because." Anthony said, trying to give his mom some comfort.

"Probably...but I still don't like it...can you do me a favor and check on Sierra? I hope she didn't get too scared by Lucky. I'm going attempt to get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll check on you later. Sleep well Mom...or as well as you can."

"Thanks Anthony. I love you." Emily said, still crying a little.

"I love you too." Anthony replied as he left the room, heading toward Sierra's.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Earlier, when Anthony went to check on his little sister, he found her asleep, curled up in her blankets, her favorite stuffed animal in her arms. Anthony smiled softly at the innocence of the young girl, and pulled another blanket over her to keep her warm.

After he was sure Sierra didn't wake up, he went into his own room to do some homework. But because he himself was tired, and he really wasn't getting that much homework done, he fell asleep too.

Nikolas and Elizabeth returned from work together, looking forward to a relaxing night. Unfortunately, that's not what they got.

They found Sierra cleaning up something on the floor, but wasn't sure what it was.

"Glass." Sierra simply responded.

"Did you break it?" Nikolas asked neutrally, not blaming or accusing, just asking in general.

"No" Sierra said, a little distracted.

"Here, let me finish that." Nikolas said as he took over, not wanting Sierra to get cut by the shattered glass.

"Sierra, what happened today?" Liz asked, as she brought the girl over to the couch.

"Mom and Uncle Lucky got into a big fight...Although mom didn't say that much."

Nikolas and Elizabeth locked eyes wondering why Lucky and Serena got into a fight in the first place.

"It was my fault though. If I hadn't barged in, none of this would have happened." Sierra said, starting to cry.

"Sierra, none of this was your fault. Yeah, it may seem like it, but you know Mom wouldn't blame you." Said Anthony, as he came downstairs.

"But—"

"Sierra, come on, Mom would not and is not blaming you for this. If anything...well she's blaming herself. Either way, I actually think it was bound to happen. Whether it happened today as it did or another day in another situation, it was bound to happen one way or another. Look sis, don't get all worked up over it k? Why don't you go back upstairs and try and get some more sleep, you're exhausted. If you're hungry, I'll bring you something to eat." Anthony said.

"Okay, thanks Tony." Sierra said, still feeling very guilty.

"Love you sis." Anthony said.

"Love you too, bro." Sierra said as she went upstairs, nodding toward Elizabeth and Nikolas as she went.

"Anthony what happened?" Nikolas asked, now even more intrigued than before.

Anthony groaned, "It's been a long day...too long."

"Why is Lucky mad at your mom?" Liz asked, getting the feeling that Lucky now knows the truth and is **_not_** happy about it.

"Well, Uncle Lucky and I stopped at a store, and I picked up a stuffed Phoenix for Mom as a gift just because. I felt connected to it for some reason but I don't know why. Anyway when we got back we thought she was asleep, but when we realized she wasn't, I was going to leave the Phoenix on her bed, and leave her room. We also saw the bathroom light on, but regardless we didn't want to disturb her incase she was having a bad day of sorts. But before we had a chance to put the stuffed animal down, Sierra comes running through, and pushes the bathroom door open, and Mom just froze. She had her contact lenses out..."

After a small pause, Anthony continued.

"We knew that while on the run Mom would change her appearance constantly. Us kids had to do it a few times ourselves. I don't know, I guess it's the fact that we always though Mom's natural eye color was blue, because that's the only color we ever saw. I guess she never told us the truth out of safety. I'm defending her yes, but I'm not happy. I'm not angry enough that I'd turn my back on her."

"I don't think Lucky will either, but he's just beyond livid right now. He just needs to sort out his anger, get it out now before it hurts someone. Mom completely though she betrayed him and figured that she'd never be able to look him in the eyes again. I can actually say right now that Mom was a little afraid of him...I just hope he can cool off enough to have a civil conversation with her."

"So, Lucky is angry at your mom for just taking out her contacts? That's it? Liz I think Lucky needs to have his own session with you." Nikolas said.

"It's more than that..." Said the quiet voice atop the staircase.

Emily slowly descended the stairs, blue contacts once again in her eyes. Her eyes red and puffy, she's all cried out for now.

"Serena! You look like hell, what happened? Lucky didn't hit you, did he?" Nikolas asked astonished at the dark circles under 'Serena's' eyes.

Emily was shocked at Nikolas question, but could probably understand his reasoning. Em wasn't getting that much sleep this past week, worrying about Liz, Luke, and Laura knowing the truth, and worried if Arianna would ever speak to her again.

"No, Nikolas. I'm positive. Lucky didn't touch a hair on my head, nor ever raised a hand to me." _'Thank goodness, otherwise I would have lost it completely and just huddled in a corner thinking he was Juan or something.'_ Emily silently thought. "Although...I can't say the same for whatever that shattered glass used to be..."

Emily decided to take the one chance she never wanted to take before now. Knowing Elizabeth already knew the truth, and knowing she would support her, Emily directed her story, and what ultimately she decided would be her true revelation, to Nikolas.

'_Why not? Lucky and Liz already know. It wouldn't be fair to leave Nikolas in the dark anymore. Besides, the Quartermaine's will hopefully be the very last to find out...'_ Emily thought.

"As my son has said, I myself as well as my children at one time or another has had to change our appearance. Whether to run from the actual monsters chasing us, or for me a sixth sense that they were close. I wasn't about to take any chances."

Emily went to the mantel above the fireplace and fingered the picture frame of The 4 Musketeers, the cool glass tickling her hot and shaking fingertips. Or in Emily's mind what used to be. She didn't consider herself a Musketeer anymore, not since the summer of 2000.

"I could change the color of my hair monthly if needed, and when I felt safe enough, I settled on the blonde color you see me in now. But my eyes always changed from one shade of blue to another, sometimes even going to green. I knew if I ever went back to my natural eye color and someone who used to know me ever saw me...my cover would be blown out of the water."

After a pause Emily started to silently cry, but continued.

"My cover was blown when I woke up out of the coma. I was caught as if I had my hand in the cookie jar when I wasn't supposed to. Elizabeth was the first to find out. She was the first one to see me without my contacts. I begged her to keep my secret. She agreed to keep my secret for a little while, but all was null and void if I ran away again. I felt that was fair, because it wasn't fair that I'm now dragging her into the mud as well."

"Next, Lucky apparently found out I had woken up, and sent Luke and Laura to see me. I blew my cover with them because I had to open my mouth about something..."

"Next was this whole bombshell with Lucky. I don't think I've **ever** seen him this angry before. I knew he can be a hot head at times, but never thought he'd react this quickly. I don't know why I thought that, but I did. He stormed out, and now here we are."

By this time Emily had taken the picture off the mantel and simply held it. Remembering the good times, and the bad times, and reflecting on 15 years.

Unseen by Nikolas, but seen by Elizabeth with one hand, Emily took her contacts out and threw them into the burning fire.

"Nikolas, please know I never intended for you to be the last person to find out. It just happened that way. I think I planned to tell everyone all at once, so I wouldn't have to rehash it more than once. Living through it was enough, but to repeat it? I just can't do it. I barley got through most of it talking to Elizabeth prior to getting hit by the car."

Emily slowly turned around, making a little eye contact with Elizabeth, who had pride in her eyes at Em for being so brave. To Anthony, this was a little new, but knew it took his mother a lot to say all this after so long.

Emily finally made eye contact with Nikolas. His eyes were unreadable. This made Em very concerned because she was always able to read Nikolas through his eyes. The fact that she couldn't...it was just unsettling to her.

"Serena was never real...Serena and Emily Quartermaine were one in the same." Emily said, barley audible, shaking a little as well as bracing for her friend's reaction.

"**_WHAT!!!_**" Everyone's head instantly turned toward the figure at the door.

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. Now everyone knows who Emily is. But alas! Who's the mystery guest? Dun Dun Dun..._**

**_And before you read on to the next chapter, I must make a few recommendations to my loyal readers about other stories that I promised I would promote:  
_****_  
The 1st 3 Author's Stories can be found in the General Hospital section.  
_****_  
Cleopatra1's: "A New Face" Series (Please check her profile) She is currently working on "A New Face After The Race." However, you will need to read the previous 2 "A New Face In the Race" and "A New Face Out of the Race" to understand what's going on.  
  
ILETUDRIVE's: "What If...", "The Ripple Effect", and "Her Greatest Mistake".  
  
_****_Loke's: "Fettered Ties", "Somewhere In Between", and "Shifting Paths"  
  
gabriestar013's: "The Gods Unknown" in the Xena section. This is the current story she's working on.  
  
To find most of the stories, they are all in the author's profile.  
  
Well that's enough of my rambling. Chapter #19 should be up sometime within the next week (hopefully.) Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	27. Chap 19 Divided Siblings

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope everyone will participate in my chapter contest. I hope you enjoyed Chapter #18. Here is Chapter #19. It may be awhile for Chapter #20. Everything is explained in the previous "Chapter Contest Update." In addition to that, I have mid-terms & school projects/reports to work on - so I'll be a busy gal...Well anyway...Please Read and Review! Thanks! --Am)_**

**Chapter #19- Divided Siblings...**

Previously on "ES"...

"_Serena was never real...Serena and Emily Quartermaine were one in the same." Emily said, barley audible, shaking a little as well as bracing for her friend's reaction. _

"_**WHAT!**" Everyone's head instantly turned toward the figure at the door._

"I didn't want to believe this..." A speechless but incredulous Darien says as he stands still in the doorway.

He paused for a long moment...

"I didn't want to _believe_ you." Darien said as he moved to the side to reveal Arianna behind him.

"And I can't believe _her!"_ Arianna said angrily toward her mother as she stepped into the room. "I knew mom was hiding something...but I didn't think it was this BIG..." Arianna said, speechless as well.

"You're a Quartermaine? Mom, how could you? Why?" Darien asked incredulously.

"Look Darien...I don't know how to—" Emily started.

"NO! _Don't!_ I don't want to hear it! You're a _Quartermine!_ Yet you let all 4 of us live on the streets! Why!" Darien said outraged.

"You don't _need_ to understand any of this Darien. I told Ari the exact same thing! its better you know less, not more." Emily said, getting more agitated each second because of all the pressure and tension in the room.

"Mom, you could have done _much_ better! We could have had a stable—"

"Listen to me missy. Don't you DARE lecture _me_ on my parenting skills or our location. It's always been like this since your brothers and you were born. I know for a **_fact_** that I have **definitely** taught you better than this. I know you're both angry with me, as you have every right to be, but you're accusations and statements are completely inappropriate right now. _That_ is something you have **no** right to say." Emily said, now fuming.

"What's going on?" Sierra asked as she poked her head out from upstairs.

"Nothing. Sierra, go back upstairs. I don't want you dragged into this any more than you already are..." Emily said, being very short.

"Not much is going on little sister, just that Mom is a Quartermaine is all." Darien said.

"A who?" Sierra asked as she completely came downstairs into the living room.

"A Quartermaine. One of the **_richest_** families in Port Charles." Arianna said bitterly.

"Mom? Is it true?" Sierra asked, not wanting to believe her sister.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Sierra. I'm sorry for not being as truthful with everyone as I'd have liked." Emily said quietly.

"Well I'm siding with Arianna. Sorry Mom, but she's right." Darien said.

"Excuse me?" Emily said in quiet but shocked disbelief. Her kids were now siding against her...this isn't what family was about...

"Wait a second! Hang on! Darien, didn't we swear when we were 5 that we'd always protect her and be on her side?" Asked Anthony, who was still in the room.

Darien nodded.

"Well does this look like we're protecting her and making sure she's ok?" Anthony said.

"She looks ok to _**me**_...she's got tons of dough that she didn't _bother_ to spend when we were desperate in the middle of winter!" Arianna yelled.

All 3 kids and all 3 adults stared at Arianna completely shocked at the rage she displayed.

"Sierra? Whose _side_ are **you** on?" Arianna questioned her sister sharply, her eyes demanding an answer. Preferably one where Sierra would join her and Darien against their mother.

"I can't guys. Mom has done too much for us over the years. So what if she has some more money than we all thought. Maybe she couldn't use it." Sierra said as she stood next to Anthony, and across from her other brother and sister.

The four were now facing off.

"Guys, this is ridiculous!" Anthony said shaking his head. "Yeah, we've had our disagreements, and even occasional arguments. But **_this_**? To be literally divided, 2 to 2, girl & guy vs our twins? Come on! This isn't what mom has taught us. Sierra's right. Maybe Mom couldn't use the money because...well because we _were_ running from the bad guys after all and for so long. So, I'm sorry but maybe the thought of leaving a money trail to be tracked from place to place didn't appeal to Mom, nor does it sound appealing to me! Besides, the name and the money shouldn't even be an ISSUE with us – especially you Arianna." Anthony stated, completely baffled at the stupidity of the situation.

"Yeah well it is!" Darien said.

"And you Darien, we have 5 years more experience with Mom over our sister's. If anything you should help me **_set an example_** and not take sides like this! You and I of all 4 of us know Mom best. We know every look, every tone of voice, every non-verbal meaning...yet you're willing to take **_sides against_** her just because we find out her true identity...Names shouldn't mean squat to us! We are our mother's children! That's all that matters! So the fact that you're willing to stay mad at her, and not acknowledge all the thing's she's done for us, every sacrifice she's made for us, forget about what _she_ wanted - she had to take care of us first. She couldn't indulge herself, thats why we got jobs when we were 10 and treated her and our sisters ourselves. And the fact that you aren't even **_considering_** all the thing's she'd done for us, despite the hard conditions well...that's low...especially for you." Anthony said, by now quite angry.

Anthony, normally always mild mannered, who rarely ever has any sort of temper was now angry. Something Emily's never seen before.

"**_ENOUGH!_** That's enough! All of you!" Nikolas suddenly shouted.

Everyone froze, and just stared at him.

"All of you just go upstairs to your _separate_ rooms, and cool off! No plotting against each other, no being angry at each other etc. But before you go, Anthony's right. And if I've learned _anything_ from the court case 5 years ago it's that you're a family. One unit. You shouldn't be divided like this." Nikolas said angrily trying to get through to them.

When he also knew he had their attention, his focus turned to Ari.

"Arianna, you've been mad at your mother for a week now. So you proceed to tell your brother about it, he does not really believe you. He takes you home to either get things settled or get the story straight. He finds out the one secret your mother didn't want anyone to know right now. And I'll admit, I don't know everything you kids and your mother have gone through. Even with what I've learned, and what I know tonight, it doesn't compare. Plus, you must know that I've known your mother for many years. And with that, I know she does the best she can with what she's given. **_Everyone_** should have respect for that." Nikolas said.

"I do, Uncle Nikolas, I do! But the fact that she lied! Especially to us! She PROMISED she'd never lie! But _this!_ To find out she is one of the richest people in this town and we spent our ENTIRE lives with the exception of 6 months in 10 years on the streets! And my brother's spending 15 years! It's TOO MUCH!"

"_Arianna that's enough! Stop it, right now!_ You're all angry – that's **understandable** it **_really_** is! But you're too angry for a ten year old girl. Please! Trust me, if Grandma Paige were still alive and I was this livid at you're age for something she strongly believed in her heart to be right, I would be grounded for at least—" Emily said.

"You will **NEVER** be or be like Grandma Paige!" Arianna shouted.

Emily's reaction took her by pure surprise. She stood there, shocked at her own reaction to her daughter's rage. (Along with everyone else with pure shock to their faces.)

"Arianna, I'm, I'm SO sorry..." Emily said, as she tried to approach her daughter to give her a hug for what her mother has just done, realization of her actions sinking in, and tears already streaming down her face as well as her daughter's. Arianna backed away from her mother, out of Emily's reach.

"Stay **_away_** from my sister." Darien said, stepping in front of Arianna, protective as ever.

"Darien—"

"No! Don't...I **_never, ever_** thought I'd see the day..." Darien said, as she pulled Arianna into a hug and pulled her on his back to carry her upstairs piggy-back style as she cried.

"I **didn't mean** to—" Emily started as she also started to sob.

"You may not have _meant_ to do this Mom. But it **_doesn't_ CHANGE** the **_ACTION_**. You still did it, regardless of you promising you never would..." Darien yelled, then going into a low whisper.

"All right, that's it! All of you upstairs _now._" Nikolas said, having seen and heard enough.

"But—" Darien started.

"No! I don't want to hear it, Darien. Just go! All of you – upstairs!" Nikolas said not willing to hear him, or anyone else out right now.

"Go on guys, go upstairs." Liz quietly encouraged both sets of twins.

Emily hardly ever thinks her kids deserve to be yelled at, but she had a feeling Arianna had it coming to her. Just this once.

Once both pairs of twins went upstairs, everyone just stayed silent for a few minutes.

Emily walked over to a window and just rubbed her forehead in frustration as tears continued to stream down her face.

**Luke's Club**-

It has been a week for Luke Spencer since he found out about a young girl whom he considered a daughter. At times, he truly never thought he'd see her again. But he was glad as hell that she was home.

Looking so grown up, but her eyes so fragile, so soft, so...shattered and traumatized. 16 year old eyes in the body of a 31 year old young woman.

Yet he knew somehow that Emily went through some really horrible trauma. He just wasn't sure what it was. She couldn't have just been traumatized alone at being pregnant...there had to be more – but what?

Luke decided to see if Lucky found anything new on "Serena," for it wasn't likely he knew the truth. However, when he got to the park, he could see something was terribly wrong.

**Nikolas' Cottage**-

As Emily stared out the window, she started to shake along with her sobs.

"Em..." Liz started.

"Liz, please don't. I promised myself...I promised myself I'd never become like him." Emily whispered, although neither Elizabeth nor Nikolas ever heard the end of her sentence.

"Emily, please...it was an accident! It happens all the time out of pure, unconscious reflex when someone is _that _angry." Elizabeth said, trying to make her feel a little better.

"NO! I PROMISED myself, that since the boys were born I'd NEVER do something like that to them. I promised myself I'd NEVER become like him. Ever. I promised _my childern_ that since they could remember, their mother would never hurt them! And here I am! I _slapped_ my child! **_My daughter!_** Yet as they grow up, as I get older and more frustrated...I find myself more like my ex than I've ever thought. And I don't want to be like him!"

"Emily, you're not going to be like your ex. You won't. It was an accident." Nik tired to reassure her.

"Nik, I don't want to treat my kids like Juan treated me...I'd never live with myself. I can't. I still have the occasional nightmare of him sneaking into my room in the middle of the night and just taking full swing because I didn't do as I was told by him. I'm so afraid to end up like him...I don't know what to do anymore..." Emily said lost.

Nik was shocked at Em's revelation, (while the revelation of who she really was, was still sinking in) but gave her this to think about.

"Em, if you were anything like Juan, you would have started to abuse them when they were younger. I honestly think that if Juan really messed with your head _that_ much worse than what he's already done to you psychologically, it wouldn't have taken you 15 years to hit one of your children – accidentally I might add."

"Thanks Nik." Emily said still quiet, guilty, and upset.

"Nik's right Em. Trust me, you don't even come **_close _**to being like him. Besides, granted the kids are shy and always on alert from being on the run, I'm sure they'd be very skittish around you & afraid to look you in the eyes. Also I don't see a hint of any kind of fear in their eyes when they look at you. Only love and respect." Liz said. At Em's look..."Okay...well now they're just confused and angry, but they'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know..." She replied.

After a little while, Emily spoke up again.

"Thank you Nikolas. For trying to get through to all of them. I just don't know what's gotten into Arianna all of a sudden. Like, I can understand some of _why_ she's mad. I think I'm just not used to her or any of the 4 being angry with me."

"You're welcome." Nikolas responded.

"Also, I think when it comes to the girls, Arianna is most like you. Whereas, with Darien and Anthony, Darien is clearly you."

Emily looked at her longtime friend only slightly confused.

"Well, just for a second, put someone like Monica in your exact position. Monica just revealed this huge secret that she's been hiding for years. How would you react?" Nikolas said, void of any accusations or unpleasantness.

"Like...my entire world just did a 180...Yeah...poor Ari...I shouldn't have been so hard on her..." Emily said guilty.

"Em from what I gather, you're just trying to protect her, and what you said to all of them tonight will eventually sink in." Liz said.

"Thanks." Em said.

After a pause...

"Nik, you do realize that you can be angry with me right? God knows Lucky is..." Em said, needing to hear some type of reaction from him.

"Em, I'm just going to say this: not everything has sunk in. I still need to process everything. However, I will say I am SO glad to have you home again." Nikolas said truthfully as he walked over to her and gave her a long awaited hug.

"I missed you too. Both of you, all of you – even though Lucky's releasing steam..." Emily said a bit teary-eyed at the reunion.

"Liz, can I talk to you for a few minutes in the other room please?" Em said after a few more minutes of semi-comfortable silence.

"Sure, Nikolas we'll be right back." Liz said as the girls headed into the kitchen.

**Kitchen- **

"What's up Em?"

"I just wanted to give you permission. Permission to tell Nik and Lucky some of the stuff I told you during our sessions. Although it's hard, they really need to know some more of the truth. However, I don't think I can be there to tell them myself. It was hard enough tell you the first time. But I just wanted to let you know that it was ok."

"Thanks Emily. And you're right; I really do want to tell them some things – to Lucky especially because he's apparently so angry...Okay so lets go through what you want them to know, and what you don't want them to know." Liz said.

**Baseball Diamond – Park-**

Lucky Spencer spent about $30.00 in quarters so far in the batting cage getting out his frustration, only to find it wasn't helping that much. He was still extremely angry.

As he took a break for some water, his father had been watching him in the shadows, wondering what got him so ticked off, but having a feeling he knew what it was. Luke being Luke, he decided to play dumb. 

"Hey Cowboy, what's goin' on?" Luke asked Lucky, using his childhood nickname.

"Everything." Lucky said shortly.

"Like?" Luke asked.

"Like one of my best friends who has been missing for 15 years has been under my nose for the past few _months!_ And _before_ that 5 years prior, also for a few months!" This of course got Lucky back into the batting cage.

"Emily?" Luke said, playing dumb.  
"Who else would I be talking about dad? Hell! She's been using the name Serena Stevenson! Right under EVERYONE'S nose!" Lucky said very frustrated.

"How did you find out who she really was?" Luke asked, knowing Emily practically swore he and Laura to secrecy not to tell Lucky or Nikolas.

"I saw her...no to be more specific, I saw her eyes. **_Without_** the blue contacts! She was a deer in headlights! Contact lenses in hand, brown eyes boring into the mirror in shock that she'd been caught. Now that I think of it, I'm actually glad Sierra ran in there..." Lucky said.

"So let me get this straight Cowboy, you see Emily, really see her for the first time in 15 years...and you're **_not_** happy to see her?" Luke said mystified.

"Happy isn't in my vocabulary at the second dad! 15 YEARS! Why so long?" Lucky said bitterly, but soon became quiet...

"What kept her from coming home dad? I mean yeah, 4 kids are one reason, but for 15 years? She didn't have the courage or bravery to face her family...or us? She thought all her problems would go away just by running, not realizing that they'd be waiting for her as soon as she returned? Not to mention, last I checked – Emily didn't even graduate high school with me, Liz, and Nik."

"Well yeah cowboy, the kids were probably a definite factor. It still scares me that neither I nor Jason himself could find her. And in my opinion, Jason, Sonny, Sonny's men, you and myself all looking for her – how could she be _that_ hard to find?" Luke said honestly.

Even though Luke himself helped Emily, he never thought she'd surpass him. And Jason of all people couldn't find Em. He (as everyone who loved Em) searched high and low looking for her but nothing.

"I was just so overcome by anger because she was there...that she was home, standing in front of me, but scared. Like someone who was about to be severely punished for doing something bad...But I think I was more angry at the fact that she didn't come to me, or Nik or Liz for that matter sooner – years sooner." Lucky finished.

"But you _are_ glad to have her home correct?" Luke asked.  
"More than anything." Lucky replied not missing a beat.

"Well, why don't you show her that Lucky. Because I'm sure the first thing she didn't want to see was you angry." Luke said.

"I'm sure that's what she expected though. Okay...I'm gonna go apologize, and give her one of the biggest hugs she's ever had...and maybe I'll surprise her with something..." Lucky said.

"Like what?" Luke inquired.

"Nothing...it's just between her and I." Lucky replied.

**Nikolas' Cottage**-

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to my children. I just hope I can get through to them..." Emily said.

"You will Em. You've done great with them so far." Nik said.

"Thanks." Em replied with a soft smile.

**Sierra's Room**-

Emily went up to Sierra's room and found her leaning on her brother's shoulder, obviously upset. She knocked quietly.

"Hey you two. I want to thank you for sticking up for me downstairs. I'm sure it wasn't easy. But I'd like you to come into Arianna's room because even though I really have to talk to both of them, I think you'll benefit from her lecture as well."

"Are we in trouble?" Sierra asked, as if she were 5 years old again.

"No, but I think it would be good if you sat in on this anyway." Emily said.

**Arianna's Room-**

Emily quietly knocked on Arianna's door, with Anthony and Sierra in tow. Emily found both Ari and Darien staring intently out the window. At Emily knocked, they both looked toward her, down at their laps – knowing they were in trouble, but then looked back out the window.

"Hey guys. Look, first off I'm not here to yell at you. And I'm extremely sorry for hitting you as well as probably scaring everyone else. You know I'm not like that especially with yelling – although lately my behavior could be debatable. I don't like to yell, nor do I like being yelled at myself. And I had no right to hit you Ari, I'm so sorry." Emily started off, looking at Arianna in the eyes with her last sentence.

"Mom...I just don't understand. Why did you lie to us when you _know_ we'd never tell anyone?" Arianna said sadly, clearly regretting most of what she has said toward her mother in the past week.

"And _don't_ say "because you were protecting us. We've—"

"Arianna...I suggest you watch your tone, you're in enough trouble as it is." Emily said simply, slight warning in her voice.

"I know you're tired of hearing this, but I'm saying it _again_: It was to protect you. Also, everything I've done is out of love. Love for all 4 of you, love for each and every one of you." Emily said will full conviction in her words.

"Please understand that I would die for you no matter what. Even if you're scared to come to me for one reason or another, I will help you, even if I'm angry or not. Just know that no matter what trouble you may or may not be in, you can always come home."

"I love you all so much." Emily said.

"We love you too Mom." Chorused all 4 children.

"Now...about your punishment...Arianna, you're grounded for 2 weeks, and Darien you get 1 week."

"2 weeks!" Arianna said out of pure reaction.

"Ari...don't make Mom increase it – you know she easily could. Stay quiet, nod, and accept it." Darien cut in before his sister could get herself into more trouble.

"Okay..." Arianna complied.

Anthony and Sierra didn't look at their brother or sister in the eyes. Emily caught on, knowing either Darien or Ari could say something.

"Anthony and Sierra are not in trouble. They were rightfully trying to be the peacemakers. They're in here because I thought it'd be good for them to hear this."

"Well, I'm going downstairs to talk to you're uncle and aunt. I'll be back up later to say goodnight." Emily said.

**Downstairs – Living Room-**

"Hey, how'd it go up there?" Nikolas asked.

"Okay. Arianna's not thrilled, but then again I don't expect her, or any of them to be." Emily replied.

"I hope Lucky's ok..." Emily said suddenly.

"I'm sure he is. He's just got to cool off. He'll be fine, and I'm sure he'll apologize." Elizabeth said.

"I just hope he gets over his anger, but he doesn't really need to apologize." Em said.

"I'm going to go over to Alexis' to see her and Kristina for a bit. And I'm going to tell her who you are okay?" Nik said to Emily after a little while of silence.

"Yeah that's fine. Please tell them I said hi, but please ask her not to tell anyone else."

"No problem." Nik replied.

"And I promised Gram I'd come over to say hi and catch up. Don't worry, I won't say anything." Liz said.

"Thanks, have fun you guys." Em said as they left.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Emily went up to her old room and found some of her old CD's. She brought some of them back downstairs to play them in the stereo. She found her now "old" Evanescence CD "**_Fallen_**."

"Let's see if Amy Lee's singing and the band's lyrics can still affect me the way it used too..." Emily muttered to herself.

Emily hit the Random/Shuffle button and song #3 entitled "Everybody's Fool" came on.

Emily was in tears, because that song described the past 15 years of her life to a "T". "Oh yeah, still works." Em chuckled softly to herself through her tears.

As she hit the repeat button one more time, she thought she heard the doorbell, but wasn't sure. Forgetting she burned her blue contacts before she told Nikolas who she was, she went to answer the door.

"Can I help—" Emily stopped short – almost as if she were about to faint.

Brown eyes went wide at the shock of who she was speaking to...

**_(Author's Notes- I do NOT own Amy Lee, Evanescence or "Everybody's Fool." I was simply borrowing the song, and they may have it back now. :-) However, I do own/havve their CD "Fallen." Great CD - go get it! lol :-) _**

Hi guys! Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry to leave ya where I did, but I have to wait for more submissions in order for me to see if I can continue with my idea or not. :-) So, sorry to say the next chapter probably won't be posted until December. So Please Read and Review! Thanks! --Am)


	28. Chap 20 Ultimatums and Surprises

**_(Author's Notes- I've FINALLY updated!! Wow...Took me forever!!! You might want to read chapter 19 to remember where we left off. (Actually that'll be a good idea.) Well here's the long awaited Chapter #20!!! Please Read & Review!! Thanks! --Am)_**

**Chapter #20- Ultimatums and Surprises**

"Well, well, well…Looky who we have here." As Em came face to face with Tom Baker.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Em stammered.

"I want you to go back to work." Tom stated, with eyes of steel.

"No way!" Emily said boldly, realizing he meant going to back to the strip club. She tried to walk away.

"Hold it! I have something with me that will change your mind **_very_** fast." Tom sneered as he pulled Emily back roughly by the shoulder, soon drawing a gun from his pocket.

Emily's eyes went wide.

"See, I can guarantee that you'll change your mind. 'Why?' you ask? Easy. I can simply go up those stairs and kill your kids, right in front of each other. And to make it more fun? I'll be killing them in front of each other **and** you. I can make it a little bloody - NAH!!! The **more** blood and cries of pain, the better!!" Tom said.

"Now do you want that?" Tom asked, speaking to Em as if she were 5 years old.

"No. Please don't." Emily begged.

"Then let's go. You have work to do." Tom said.

"Wait! Please, let me just leave them a note or something…" Emily pleaded.

"Fine, hurry up – and I want to see it!" Tom demanded.

_Kids –  
__Went out. I'll be back later.  
--Mom_

"There. Happy now?" Emily quipped.  
"Yes, now let's _go_." Tom barked and dragged Emily out.

**Oasis Strip Club**-

Emily never thought she'd have to come here again. But, yet again the people she loved were in danger. If she didn't do as she was told, she'd lose her kids. Em couldn't let that happen.

"Go." Tom told her.

"Aright, alright…I still hate it."

"What makes you think I care? Just give me the money. Go!" Tom commanded.

**Nik's Cottage**- A few hours later...

Nikolas and Elizabeth were home by the time that Lucky had returned to the cottage. He had a wrapped package in his arms.

"Hey guys. Is Serena home?" Lucky asked, still unsure if Liz and Nik knew the truth.

"No, Emily isn't home right now." Liz said, knowing Lucky knew the truth.

"Wait…how'd you guys know…?" Lucky asked.

"She told us the truth. She couldn't take the guilt anymore." Nikolas quietly said.

"That was probably due to my reaction…I was so mad, but now I'm just happy she's home." Lucky said.

"How'd it go on your end?" Lucky asked.

"Not bad…unfortunately Em didn't tell her kids who she really was either. So they found out, they got mad and it ended up being a face off between the 4 – one of each twin against their own twin. (Boy & Girl vs. their identical twin.) Anyway after some tense moments, they all got sent to their rooms, where I assume their sleeping right now. And apparently Em went somewhere to release her stress."

"I think we're all a little stressed out tonight." Liz said.

Soon the doorbell rang and Lucky answered.

"Can I help you?" Lucky asked.

"Yes. My name is Officer Zander Smith. Is Serena Stevenson here?"

"Not at the moment, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, that'd be great. There's something very important I need to tell her, and I might as well tell you too. Unfortunately I'm the bearer of bad news…"

**Oasis Strip Club**-

Luke will never know why, but something told him to be here. Call it Spencer intuition or whatever – but something told him it was important to be here.

"_Now for all you gentlemen out there, the Oasis Strip Club is happy to announce a return dancer! We haven't seen her in ages but she is our most popular dancer to date!! Please everyone welcome Jasmine!_" Said the announcer as 'Jasmine' came out.

Luke sputtered the soda he was drinking when he recognized the girl dancing in front of everyone.

As Emily was dancing, she suddenly made eye contact with Luke.

She froze, all of a sudden becoming aware of what she was wearing, or lack thereof and very self-conscious.

Luke stared into her eyes for all of a few seconds when he bounded up on stage and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Come on Sunshine, you're gettin' out of here now." Luke said.

"Luke…look I can't ok? You don't understand. I can't leave, I have to be here. " Emily said.

"Over my dead body. No way. Go get dressed." Luke demanded.

"Lu—"

"Now Emily." Luke said in a fatherly tone which left no room for argument.

Emily looked down and walked to the back leaving Luke on stage, to take the verbal brunt of the very angry club attendants.

As Emily walked to the back, her arm was roughly grabbed by Tom who was watching in the wings.

"Tom, I'm sorry ok? I tried to stay, but Luke's not giving me a choice tonight. Please, _please_ don't hurt anyone." Emily begged, starting to cry.

"You can go home tonight, but **tomorrow** you **_better_** be here. Understood?" Tom sneered.

Emily simply nodded her head as Tom let her go.

After changing, Emily soon joined Luke by the door as he escorted her to his car.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you were doing up there little missy?" Luke asked.

"Luke, please. You don't understand." Emily said, not sure what to say to the man that has been another father to her all these years.

"Don't even try it Emily. Just don't. I want you to tell me why you were here." Luke said with some authority.

"Because there's no choice." Emily simply said, then proceeded to stare out her window, not wanting to Luke look in the eyes nor have him see her cry.

Luke took Emily's answer for what it was (for the moment) and began to drive Em back to the cottage.

**Nik's Cottage**-

Emily and Luke arrived back at the cottage, but before going in, Emily had quietly asked Luke not to say anything.

"Fine. For now. But don't let me catch you in there again, got it?" Luke said.  
"Yes Luke." Emily complied.

"Hey guys." Em said as she and Luke walked in the door.

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Officer Smith. What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Emily asked.

"Hi Serena. You can call me Zander by the way. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but there's something you need to know." Zander started.

"What is it?" Emily asked, having a strong feeling she knew what it was.

"Um…well there's no easy way to say this…Tom Baker escaped from jail again." Zander said, voice full of sympathy toward Em.

"Okay…not against you personally Zander, but why can't any police department so far keep him behind bars where he belongs?" Emily wondered aloud.

"I wish I knew, but I found out a few hours ago and immediately came to warn you." Zander said.

"Thanks. I'll be more alert."

"And…there's something you should know Zander. My real name is not Serena. It's Emily. I was using Serena as an alias due to Tom." Emily said truthfully.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Emily. I'm always on your side. Just know that." Zander said sincerely.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"No problem. Well I better be going. Be safe everyone." Zander said as he was about to turn around. However, a picture caught his eye.

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to be rude or anything but if I may ask, who is that in the picture right there?" Zander asked pointing to a picture of a very young Emily with Paige.

"Oh, that's me ages ago and my mother Paige." Emily said.  
"Really? That has to be just a conscience because my mother had the same name." Zander said.

"Really? What was your father's name?" Emily asked, very intrigued.

"Christopher, Christopher Bowen." Zander said.

Lucky barley caught Em in his arms before she hit her head on the floor as she fainted.

"Em!" Lucky exclaimed.

"Zander, I think you might be Emily's brother." Liz quietly commented.

"Well considering Emily just fainted, I think there might be a good chance." Zander quipped.

Nikolas had stepped out of the room and returned a few minutes later with some smelling salts to bring Emily back.

"Wha…what happened." Emily asked, somewhat confused.

"You dropped out on us Em." Nikolas said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well because it looks like Zander is your brother." Liz said.

Emily slowly got up and started to pace.

"It's not that I don't want a brother, biological or otherwise, but why...why didn't mom tell me about you? I don't get it…" Emily said, wanting to cry.

"I _think_ I know why Emily. Let's see how well I do in explaining this…" Zander started out.

"We'll leave you guys alone to talk." Liz said as she, Luke, Lucky, and Nik left.

"Zander, what happened to you?" Emily asked.

"Well, I was 3 years old, when you were born, and I hadn't yet gotten to see you. I knew you were here because dad and Aunt Corrie told me so. Mom was still exhausted. However, I was kidnapped and I never saw you, mom or dad again. They told me that all of you had died in a car crash. And there was no evidence to disprove what I was being told. Plus I was 3 and wasn't sure what to believe. So I believed you, mom and dad dead. I guess mom and dad were told on their end that I had been killed. I guess if mom rarely spoke about me that was probably why. It was probably very hard for her to speak of me." Zander said.

"So, if you were kidnapped, then where did you live? Who raised you?" Emily asked her older brother.

"I was raised by Carol and Cameron Lewis-Smith. I lived in Florida since I was kidnapped. They didn't kidnap me though. I honestly don't know who kidnapped me, nor do I want to know."

"How could someone steal a 3 year old boy away from his parents? How? Why? Was it revenge of some kind against Daddy or Mama?" Emily wondered aloud.

"I don't know Emily." Zander said.

"I mean why would someone do that? And if I remember how emotional Mama got, this must have made her distraught. She had to be…Zander? This is going to sound SO strange, but…what was it like to be kidnapped?"

"Scary as hell. I mean I was only 3 years old at the time and I was watching TV. I remember seeing a commercial for a teddy bear and because I knew that the new baby was a girl, I wanted to get it to give to her. So I heard the frontdoor open andI thought it was Dad or Aunt Corrie coming to pick me up so I could see you. I wanted to tell them about the bear I saw. But when I looked up, it wasn't them. Just a masked man. I never found out who he was…All I really ever wanted to do since then – despite my new adoptive parents who were loving and caring, was go home to Mom & Dad and my baby sister. I didn't even know your name yet!" Zander said, voice rising but soon lowering, tears glistening in his eyes, showing the desperation of a young boy who just wanted to be with his family again.

"So what about you? Please tell me about you." Zander inquired.

"Well…I think dad died when I was about 2. I don't remember him at all. Well with the exception of first meeting him when I was in a coma, but I'll get there I'm sure. Anyway, Mom…uh…well she died when I was 11 of breast cancer. She…she died in my arms. It still hurts so much at times. Anyway, I was stupid enough to get hooked to drugs soon after, which included trying to fly off roofs and overdosing. In addition I was adopted by the Quartermaine family. I didn't want to be at first, but they did become my family after a while. Then I ended up pregnant, and ran away from home…let's just say that's a longer story than I have time to actually tell tonight." Emily said in a reflective but hollow tone.

"So Mom and Dad are…?" Zander said, not willing to finish his question.

"Yeah…they are." Emily said, starting to cry but quickly launching herself at her brother.

Not breaking the hug, Zander looked Emily in the eyes.

"You know, with the exception of some features from Dad, you are an exact replica of Mom."  
"Same goes for you, only you definitely resemble Daddy." Emily said smiling.

Znader hugged Emily once more, both of them still crying.

"My baby sister. My beautiful little baby sister." Zander said through his tears as he held Emily close, never wanting to let her go.

And for the first time in Emily's life (not counting her children) she finally had a blood relative in Port Charles.

**_(Author's Notes- See? I told ya I had something planned for Zander. :-) Hope everyone liked this chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon. Please Read and Review!!! Thanks! --Am)_**


	29. Chap 21 Patching Things Up and More Surp...

**_(Author's Notes- Thanks everyone for the great reviews so far!! Here's Chapter 21!! I might even do chapter 22 later - no promises on that one though. Please Read and Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**

**Chapter #21** – Patching Things Up and More Surprises

Emily and Zander just stood there amongst the silence, just holding the other for dear life.

Emily couldn't believe this was happening, nor if it were actually true.

A brother! She had a brother! By blood too!

Zander didn't want to even think of letting go of Emily for fear he'd never see her again, ever so glad he had his baby sister in his arms.

"Zander, do you think we should get a DNA test just incase? Just to be 100 percent positive?" Emily asked.  
"I don't think it could hurt any, sis. But it's been a long night. We can always do that tomorrow." Zander said, bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Emily said as she laid her head on Zander's shoulder, in the complete solace and comfort of her big brother. She hadn't felt this comfortable since the last time Jason held her like this...

Jason. A pang of guilt swept through her heart. She knew she should tell him, as well as her other family memebers. But right now she needed to concentrate on her newfound brother.

Although not wanting to let go of Emily, Zander saw the severe lack of sleep in his little sister's eyes and led her over to the couch. He gave her a pillow and although there was some slight protest, Emily was soon out cold.

Zander smiled softly at the sight of Emily sleeping like a baby. After covering her with a blanket, he quietly walked into the kitchen where everyone else had gone.

"Well, thanks everyone. Emily and I are going tomorrow to get a DNA test just to make sure we are actually related."

"No problem, Zander. Oh, just do Em a few favors please? Don't tell anyone that A: she's your sister and B: her true name. Use Serena. She doesn't want many people knowing the truth." Liz said.

"Got it. Emily's sleeping in the other room. Thanks again. I'll show myself out." Zander said as he quietly left the cottage.

Nikolas and everyone else quietly entered the living room, chuckling lightly at their dear friend sleeping. Even though she probably looked comfortable, Nikolas carefully picked Em up in his arms and carried her to her room, where he tucked her in and silently walked out.

**The Next Morning**-

Nikolas, Elizabeth, and both pair of twins decided to be late sleepers this Saturday morning. Lucky being a Spencer was wide awake at 8am.

Emily, though going to sleep late was up for the sake of being awake, and went downstairs after checking on her kids.

There, she found Lucky lounging on the couch engrossed with the TV.

She quietly tried to slip past his 'Spencer Radar' as she liked to call it, quietly walking behind the couch. She hoped Lucky was **_that_** fixated on the TV that he wouldn't notice.

"Emily…" Lucky said softly, voice pleading like a small child.

Emily froze, her back still to Lucky, unsure of whether to move or reply to him. Both Emily and Lucky knew it: it was still extremely tense between the two best friends.

'_I can understand if he doesn't want to be best friends anymore or friends with me period._' Em thought sadly.

He turned to her and spoke softly.

"Emily…I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am that I caused you so much pain, when you were already dealing with too much. I had no right to react the way I did. You did what you had to do. You protected those you love by the means necessary and the means available to you. Please. I need to know that you'll forgive me. Even if it takes you months or years, I just need to know. Will you forgive me?"

Brought to tears by his speech, Emily slowly turned around and walked over to Lucky. After kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily spoke.

"Yes Lucky. I forgive you, and yes, you had every right to react the way you did. Don't you see? You had every right to be furious with me at the fact that I just upped and left. Only a note to go by, asking you and the others not to follow me. Although I knew you always would. Look, I know how much you care, so I sort of expected that reaction…just not the look in your eyes. That freaked me out a little. I guess because I've been so careful, I just didn't expect to get caught. Especially like that." Emily said.

"I love you Em." Lucky said, reaching out to her.

"I love you too Lucky." Emily replied hugging her best friend.

"And I have this, just for you." Lucky said as he pulled a small wrapped box from under the coffee table.

"What is it?!" Em asked excitedly.

"Open it and find out!" Lucky said, laughingly.

Emily squealed at the contents inside. Inside the wrapped box was a box of grape pixi-stix – Emily's favorite flavor.

"I thought you'd like that. I hope that was adequate enough to help get you to forgive me. Although it wasn't a bribe because I intended to get that for you anyway." Lucky said smiling, and soon laughing as Emily rocketed herself at Lucky to hug him. Emily ended up on top of Lucky as he fell back onto the couch and both were laughing.

When Lucky realized Em had put down the candy, he proceeded to do something he's been waiting a good 15 years to do.

He began to tickle her, and they both ended up laughing while trying to tickle each other.

Soon they were both out of breath sat up and Em rested her head on Lucky's shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Em spoke.

"I'm really sorry Lucky. To you, and to everyone else. I know I caused everyone a lot of pain...Why is it that every time I try to do something good, right, or when I try to protect someone from pain or danger, it just makes everything worse? I was trying to make sure you guys suffered as little pain as possible, yet I drove everyone crazy with worry…why can't I ever do anything right?"

"Don't say that Mom." Darien said as he came downstairs.

"The choices you made were correct in your heart. That counts for something in my book. Like you said – we may not always agree with your decisions, and neither do you. But you're doing what you can with what you're given. I'm sorry that I was too mad last night to realize that." Darien finished in all sincerity.

"Thank you. But you do realize you're still grounded?" Emily quipped.

"Yes Mom." Darien said, chuckling at his mother.

"Okay. So who wants breakfast?" Emily suddenly asked.

"Oh no…" Lucky mocked.

"Be quiet, Spencer. I can cook better than you can."

"You're right, you can – that is _so_ sad too." Lucky said.

"Is it **my** fault you inherited your father's cooking genes?" Emily laughed, while running as Lucky suddenly got up and chased after her.

Darien just shook his head at his mother and uncle, wondering if they were always like this. He soon figured out that yes, indeed they were.

**A Few Hours Later**-

Zander showed up at the cottage ready to take Em to a private clinic to get the DNA testing done, as well as to keep her anonymity under wraps.

"Hey Zander, before we go, I want to tell you a little bit more of my story that I didn't want to get into last night." Emily said.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Zander asked.

"Well first off, I want to say that you're an uncle…You have 2 nephews and 2 nieces." Em said nervously.

"Really? How old are they?" Zander said smiling.

"Well…the boys are 15, and the girls are 10." Emily said.

"Wow! You must have had…oooh…" Zander said, realizing he was about to make a big mistake while trying to make a joke.

"Did the math in your head huh?" Emily said.

"Yep…Em…what happened?" Zander asked a bit concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I was just really stupid at that age. Did a lot of things I wish I hadn't." Emily said looking down regretfully.

"Hey Em, look at me." Zander said.

When Emily didn't comply, Zander took his fingers to her chin and lifted her head so she could meet his eyes.

"Emily, I'm really sorry. But remember, that's in the past. The past, as much as it matters to me, it doesn't because its not gonna change the fact that you're my sister and I love you." Zander said.

"Why does it seem that whenever you see me I'm in tears?" Emily said, crying softly and hugging her brother once more.

"I don't know, but that's ok because we should concentrate on here and now versus what was and what used to be." Zander said.

"Let me go get them so you can meet them…" Em said.

A few minutes later Emily returned with her sons and daughters.

"Guys, this man here is your Uncle Zander. Zander this is Anthony, Darien, Arianna, and Sierra." Emily said.

"Hi everyone. It's good to meet you all." Zander said, a bit nervous.

"Expect to see your uncle around a lot. I just discovered last night that he's my brother and so we'll probably be spending a lot of time together catching up on each other's lives." Emily said.

"Cool. I always like getting more family members." Anthony said brightly.

His brother and sisters concurred with him.

"Well we're going out now, and if either of your uncles or aunt asks, Zander and I went to the doctors." Emily instructed her children.

"Are you ok?" Arianna asked quickly with some worry to her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a checkup. Be good." Emily said as she and Zander left.

**Private Clinic – Doctors Office**-

After both Zander and Emily were tested anonymously they waited very anxiously for their results…well Emily was extremely anxious anyway. They were the only ones in the room.

"Excuse me? I have your test results here." Said the doctor.

"And? We're siblings?" Emily and Zander asked anxiously as if they were 5 and wanting to open Christmas presents early.

"I'm happy to announce that you two are indeed half-siblings." The doctor said.

"Did you hear that?" Zander said.

"Yeah! We're – WAIT!! **_WHAT!_**?!!" Emily said, now both she and Zander realizing what the doctor said.

"HALF–SIBLINGS!?" Both shouted in shocked unison, as the color drained completely from Emily's face.

**_(Author's Notes - Did ya expect that one? :-) See, this is why I changed my author's name. I'm having a friendly competition with Cleopatra1 to see which of us is more evil to our characters...lol!! Although Cleo has the advantage - I'm just an amateur. Well please read and review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	30. Chap 22 Investigations Don’t Always Lead...

**_(Author's Notes- Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter!! Look at me cranking out these chapters!! :-) It's like it used to be when I first start writing new stories! :-) But I'm going to take a break for Christmas. So the next chapter probably won't be until next week. :-) Anyway here's Chapter #22! Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am _**

PS- Break out the tissues guys - you might need them.)

**Chapter #22**- Investigations Don't Always Lead To Answers

_**(Author's Notes- Where we last left you…**_

"_**I'm happy to announce that you two are indeed half-siblings." The doctor said…**_

…" **_We're – WAIT!! WHAT!?!!" Emily said, now both she and Zander realizing what the doctor said._**

"**_HALF–SIBLINGS!?" Both shouted in shocked unison. –Am)_**

* * *

"Wha—What do you mean 'half-siblings'?" Emily asked. 

"Well it seems that you're only half siblings. You only share one parent." The doctor replied.

"Would you be able to tell us which parent is different?" Zander asked.

"From what I am seeing, it seems that you have two different fathers. Your both share your mother's genes."

"Thank you." Zander said calmly, as he escorted a shaking Emily to his car.

Emily was completely silent on the way back to the cottage.

They came home to find a note that all 4 kids went to do some community service for their punishment (as decided by them) and Lucky, Nik, and Liz went with them.

"I don't understand Zander! Mama wouldn't…she couldn't!! Why would she cheat on Daddy?" Emily asked, frustrated and pacing.

"I don't know sis. Maybe Mom possibly divorced Dad after they though I had died…" Zander said.

"No Zander that's not it! Remember? You said that I was born before you were kidnapped!! If Mama and Daddy got divorced and moved on after you were kidnapped, then you would have no clue that I even existed!! Therefore Mama didn't move on before I was born…" Emily yelled, but not meaning to direct it at her brother.

Half-blood or not, she learned from Lucky & Nik's situation – a brother is a brother, is a brother. No matter the percentage.

"Well, I'm not sure what may have been going through Mom's head…I know Dad was a businessman, so maybe Mom thought he was having an affair for being away a lot. I do remember that he was gone a lot of the times, so maybe Mom thought he was cheating when he was actually being faithful to their marriage. Mom probably thought she was getting revenge by sleeping with someone else." Zander said.

"But didn't Mama and Daddy have a happy marriage?" Emily questioned.

"Yes, even though I was only 3 they were blissfully happy." Zander replied.

"Then I just don't see Mama **hurting** Daddy like that, at all, or in any way. Worst thing she could do if she _did_ divorce him is at the time take you and me with her…" Emily said with determination, yet at the same time trying desperately not to cry at the thought that Paige would cheat on Christopher.

"We have to investigate this Zander!" Emily said suddenly.  
"Look Emily, don't– Damn!...Em, I'm sorry, I have to go back to work. We'll talk later ok?" Zander said as his pager beeped.

"Ok. See you soon." Emily said as she hugged her brother.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." Zander said wanting to make his little sister's tears disappear.

As Zander left, Emily decided to do her own investigation.

She hopped on her computer in her room and did a search of the _Port Charles Herald's_ Obituary Archives.

There, she put in her mother's name and decided to see what was there.

Date written: July 1, 1995  
_**Name**: Paige Stephanie Bowen  
__**Born**: March 17, 1955 in Roswell, New Mexico.  
__**Death**: June 25, 1995 in Port Charles, NY  
__**Cause of Death**: Breast Cancer.  
__**Children**: Emily Rose Bowen, Born January 6, 1984_

_Paige Bowen was a lovely soul. Full of light and happiness. She came to P.C. with her 11 year old daughter Emily, who made anyone who was around them smile. Unfortunately Paige passed away from Breast Cancer on June 25, 1995 at the Quartermaine Mansion. _

_Emily was then taken under their wings and adopted by Alan and Monica Quartermaine, who Paige had asked to take care of her daughter when she passed. Emily is now familiarizing herself with Port Charles and she'll soon be one of us._

Emily shook her head while reading that, knowing she was never one of 'them,' whoever 'they' were.

**Nik's Cottage- **Later that day…

After finding nothing useful in the obituaries, Emily heard her kids return and called Anthony into her room.

"I need you to do me a favor…I'll take full responsibility for it, if you get caught…" Emily said, nervously.

"Mom…what's that supposed to mean? What do you want me to do?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I…I need you to hack into the Port Charles Police Department's inmate files. I need to look some things up."

"That's it? That's easy!" Anthony said.

"How so? Have you already been in those files?" Emily said, mockingly scolding her son, but making a mental note to actually sit down and talk to her son **_and_** Lucky about teaching Anthony these kinds of skills.

"Yeah, only twice though. And it was recently too. I just wanted to get more info on the bad guys that we've been eluding. Hey, what can I say? I have to size up our competition." Anthony said.

Emily just shook her head at her son.

'_He's been spending **way** too much time with his namesake…_' Emily thought with a smile.

"So essentially what you're saying is you can get me in here?"

"Yep! I can. Here…" Anthony said as he got to work.

Within 5 minutes he was done.

"Thanks son. Now I don't mean to be rude, but could you please leave? This is something I need to do on my own."

"Sure. Uncle Nikolas said dinner should be ready in a few hours." Anthony said as he walked out and shut the door.

Then Emily did something she never thought she'd ever have to do…

She checked if her mother had any type of police record.

Paige Bowen – No Criminal Record

**Name**: Paige Stephanie Bowen  
**Maiden Name**: Paige Stephanie Brown  
**Born**: March 17, 1955 in Roswell, New Mexico.  
**Death**: June 25, 1995 in Port Charles, NY of Breast Cancer.  
**Marital Status**: Married to Christopher Bowen in 1975 (Deceased)  
Christopher Jonathan Bowen, Born March 10, 1953 in Roswell, NM. Died May 3, 1986 in Phoenix, AZ.  
**Cause of Death**: Murder  
**Children**: Alexander "Alex" William Bowen, Born: January 3, 1981. Disappeared on January 7, 1984. Has not been found as of yet.  
Emily Rose Bowen, Born: January 6, 1984

**Location/Residences**: From 1973-1994 Phoenix, AZ. In 1994 Paige and Emily moved to Port Charles, NY, where in June, Paige passed away. Daughter Emily was adopted by Alan and Monica Quartermaine. She ran away in the year 2000 at 16 years old and has not been found as of yet.

"Daddy, murdered?...No…" Emily whispered to herself, brought to tears.

Emily continually searched about Paige and then looked into Christopher's murder, but found nothing of use.

She searched into the night, only taking a break to eat.

**3 A.M.**-

Lucky Spencer was walking back to his bedroom, when under the crack of Emily's bedroom door he saw the hue of some type of light.

He lightly knocked on Em's door, and gently opened it only to see Emily staring at her computer, in complete darkness.

"Emily, hey Em. It's late, come on turn that off and go to bed." Lucky said gently, reaching to turn off the monitor.

"No." Emily said, voice slightly wavering as her hand reached to cover and stop Lucky's hand from pressing the button. Lucky, knowing what Em would do, grabbed her hand that was covering his.

He was able to turn the computer off, and walk Emily to her bed.

Even in the dark, Lucky could tell Em wanted to cry, but why he didn't know.

"Come on Emmy, lay down. You're exhausted and barley ate." Lucky encouraged, using an old nickname he hadn't used since they were young kids.

Slowly Emily crawled into bed and curled up into the fetal position as Lucky tucked her in and then lied down next to her, on top of the covers.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" Lucky inquired.

"Why doesn't it last?" Emily mumbled to herself.

"Huh? What's wrong Em?" Lucky asked, stroking Em's hair.

"Shouldn't you go back to Liz? What if she catches us and gets the wrong idea?" Emily said a little clearer, her back still to Lucky.

"Liz knows you wouldn't steal me away, she knows how close we are, and she also knows I would never cheat on her." Lucky said, trying to put what he thought were Em's worries to rest.

However, the impact of the last part of Lucky's sentence only made the dam that Emily was trying so desperately to suppress burst, as Em broke down in tears.

"Emily…hey sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Lucky said, now extremely concerned, and rolling Em over so she was facing him, holding her tight. Em curled herself into Lucky, and if possible, into an even smaller ball than before.

"Why doesn't it last?" Emily said, tears still cascading down her pale face.

"Why does what not last?" Lucky said, not having a clue of what Em was talking about.

"Marriage." Em responded quietly.

"Marriage? Where'd this come from?" Lucky asked, brow furrowing and wondering why a topic like that would get his best friend so upset.

"Today Zander and I went to get our blood tests done. When the results came back…we found out that we're…we're only half-siblings. _But_ he's still my brother regardless, because I learned from you and Nikolas."

"Well for that I am definitely proud of you." Lucky said, with a small smile gracing his features.

"But we're only _half_-siblings Lucky. We were _supposed_ to be **_full_**-siblings. We found out that our fathers are different. Christopher Bowen is Zander's father, not mine…"

Emily paused briefly. "Mama cheated on Daddy." Emily said, choking back sobs, however failing and now crying even harder into her best friend, who just held her and rubbed her arms, back, and shoulders.

Emily knew Paige wasn't perfect, though she was perfect in Emily's eyes.

Emily's near perfect image of Paige was slowly slipping away.

"Shh, Emmy, shh…I'm so sorry. Are you sure that your mom possibly didn't divorce your dad and re-marry?" Lucky asked, trying to make Emily feel better and also trying to make sense of everything himself.

"No. I know they didn't. See, Zander got kidnapped only a day after I was born. He didn't even get the chance to see me or know my name. Zander said that he was waiting to see his little sister, and dad and mom were happily married…so why did Mama cheat on him?!"

After another pause of silence, Emily continued.

"I also had my son hack into the police records – remind me to talk to you later about that – but Mom never had one, nor did anything criminal happen to her. Daddy however was murdered when I was 2 years old…I'm going to find out who killed him and who kidnapped my brother, both of which consequently ripped my family apart." Emily said.

"Em…this might sound like a dumb question, but why did you hack into the police files in the first place?"  
"Because I knew Zander would more than likely say no, and I doubt I'd be able to get you to do it without good reason, therefore I asked Anthony." Emily said simply.

Lucky chuckled softly. Emily soon sat up, and sat hugging her knees to her chest.

"So why doesn't marriage last Lucky? I mean, not to bring back any bad memories, but look at your parents. When we were 12, I could have sworn that they'd be together forever. Yet as we grew older, they drifted apart but were still relatively happy. Now they're still married and happy as far as I can tell. And not to be selfish, but why didn't I have that? Why couldn't my parents – or who I thought were my parents – have what Luke and Laura have? Why did it have to get shattered to smithereens?" Emily asked with slight bitterness, but asked more to herself than Lucky.

"Well Emmy, I'm not sure how to answer that. Some marriages do last a lifetime, while others only last a few years or until there's nothing there anymore…the love is lost ya know? I really don't know what to tell you. I wish I knew though…" Lucky said voice full of sympathy.

"Once a spouse cheats on the other spouse everything is changed. Even in the smallest of measures. And if one spouse ends up having a child out of that affair…everything is dramatically changed, never to be the sa– Oh no! Lucky I'm such an idiot! I'm SO sorry!! I didn't mean–"

"Shh, shh…Emmy it's ok. I know you didn't mean it like that, or toward me & Nik. You were just making an observation. I knew what you meant. It's ok…it's ok. Continue what you were saying, go on." Lucky said, cutting Emily off who proceeded to cry harder after realizing what she had said.

"You sure?" Emily questioned, now feeling even guiltier.

"Yes Emily. Go ahead, you need to get this out." Lucky said, still holding her close, stroking her hair, and kissing the top of her head.

"When one has a child out of marriage…everything changes. Why did Mama have to have a child that wasn't Christopher's? Why did she have to have another child that wasn't…Why did the child that wasn't Christopher's have to be **_me_**?" Emily sobbed as Lucky's heart completely broke at his best friend's hidden message of self-disgust and self-hate.

"No Emmy. No…Shh…It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. I promise." Lucky said, trying to sooth is best friend.

"Why did I have to be the illegitimate, bastard child?" Emily whispered, barely audible.

That was the last thing Lucky heard before she cried herself into a very fitful & restless sleep. All the while still being held in Lucky's arms.

**_(Author's Notes - Awww poor Em. :-( Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :-) Hope no one needed the tissues too much. Please Read & Review!! Thanks!! --Am)_**


	31. Chap 23 Requests, Sleep, and Shots

_**(Author's Notes- I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Well it's been forever! (And I'm sorry for that.) Major writer's block and school. School's back so unfortunately this story will be going on hiatus (for the most part – I will pick it back up either during spring break or summer vacation.) But my loyal and faithful readers will be getting a few more chapters of this story before I stop. **_

_**The Winner of the ES Chapter Contest will be revealed hopefully next chapter. (I just have to wait til they reply to my email.)**_

**_Now the long awaited Chapter #23! (Please read the last chapter so you know where we all left off. Thanks!) Please Read Review! Thanks! –Am)_**

**Chapter #23**– Requests, Sleep, and Shots.

"No baby. No…You aren't. Never. You're Emily, you're my Emmy, my brat even. But most of all you're the heart of the 4 Musketeers. You, our heart, left us for awhile but we knew you'd return one day. We all love you so much." Lucky whispered quietly to a sleeping Emily, knowing she couldn't hear him.

'_Please Paige. Please. I just know you wouldn't do something like cheat on your husband. Please prove Emily wrong somehow. Give her a sign, or come to her in a dream. Whatever you do, just prove her wrong. Besides, how does she figure that she's the illegitimate child?…She could have just been assuming…so I could easily see how she said that… But for all we know it's Zander. I got nothing against him. I really think he's good for her, especially in the family sense. She needs him. Either way, just help her. She needs you._' Lucky silently pleaded to the Heavens.

Lucky soon settled in next to Emily, knowing they were both in for a long night.

**9 A.M.**-

"Morning Liz." Nikolas said as she came down stairs, everyone else still sleeping.

"Morning Nik…Is Em ok?" Liz suddenly asked.

"Why do you say that?" Nik asked.

"Because Lucky didn't come back to bed last night, and I went to see how Em was doing, and I found Lucky in there. He's not cheating, it was definitely not that, but I really think Em was upset at something."

"Maybe it was because of the way Lucky reacted, and Em got upset trying to make everything right again." Nik suggested.

"I don't know. I just hope she talks to someone, no matter who." Liz says.

"Morning." An exhausted Lucky said as he emerged from the stairs.

"Hey, you didn't come back to bed last night. I was worried when you still weren't there this morning." Liz said.

"Sorry honey. Em just had a really rough night last night. I'd tell you what it is but I'd have to ask Em first." Lucky said.

"No problem. Is she ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah for now. She should be ok."

"What time did you get to sleep Lucky?" Nikolas asked.

"Um…what time is it now?"

"Quarter after 9." Nik replied.

"Ok then, about 2 and a half hours ago." Lucky said.

After about an hour, Lucky got a strange feeling. He went into check on Emily…only to find her where he found her 6 hours earlier.

"_Emily_...get off the computer and go back to bed." Lucky flat-out ordered.

"Lucky, I can't ok? I have to know."

"Please don't make me bring in reinforcements." Lucky said.

**Downstairs**-

Meanwhile there was a knock at the door. Nikolas answered it only to find Zander on the other side.

"Morning everyone." Zander said, as Nikolas invited him in.

"Morning Zander." Everyone said.

"Is Emily here?" Zander asked.

"Zander, she's still sleeping. But Lucky went to go check on her." Liz said.

"Is she ok?" Zander said, with some worry to his voice.

"Well Lucky said that she didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. He didn't tell me why though. He said it's up to Em, which it is." Nik said.

"Ok…well if Em gets mad at me telling the truth, then I'll take the heat for it. Emily and I had our blood tests yesterday only to find out we're only half-siblings." Zander said with some disappointment to his voice.

**Upstairs – Em's Room-**

"Lucky you don't understand…" Emily argued.

"Em, right now – I don't have to understand. Go to sleep before I throw you over my shoulder and put you in bed myself." Lucky said.

Emily froze for all of a few seconds, then shook it off. She knew what Lucky meant. Still, the phrase didn't sit too well with her.

"Lucky, I'm _fine._ Just let it be!" Emily said, starting to get annoyed.

She then stood up, and tried to get past Lucky to the stairs.

Realizing that wasn't going to work, Emily used one of the oldest tricks in the book: she used the bathroom excuse.

Lucky pondered a bit, but knowing he would more than likely lose to a female, he let her pass.

Of course, Em sprinted to the stairs, Lucky right on her heels.

Being overly exhausted, Em almost slipped and fell if Lucky hadn't caught her by her waist.

"That's it Emily, you are so going _back_ to bed and I don't want to _see_ you for at least another 5 hours." Lucky said in a very stern fatherly tone, one that Luke would use on him when he was young.

"Lucky let _go_ of me!" Emily demanded as she struggled against her best friend.

"Zander." Lucky looked down, pleading.

"Don't bring Zander into this, Lucky Spencer! Don't you dare!"

"He's right Em." Zander agreed, coming up the stairs.

"Don't start either Zander." Emily said.

"I have to know who he is!" Emily pleaded.

"No you don't Emily. You don't have to know. The point is that you're my sister. That's all that matters. We shouldn't be digging into Mom's past like this." Zander said calmly.

"But I want to know…" Emily said, sagging against Lucky, too tired to continue to struggle.

Lucky helped Emily back in her room, with Zander following while Liz and Nikolas waited patiently downstairs, glad Zander told them that he and Emily were only half siblings. Otherwise, they wouldn't have a clue what was going on with Em.

"I know you do. But maybe its best you didn't for one reason or another. Maybe Mom told you Christopher was your father because she was too ashamed about the other guy."

"Look, right now Emily, as important as this is to you, your health is more important to us, and to Liz and Nik who are downstairs. You are going to sleep. You'll feel a lot better when you do. And don't let any of us catch you or I will take your computer out of here. Don't think I won't." Lucky said.

"Besides Em. How do you know that Christopher isn't your dad?" Zander asked.

"When I was in a coma a few weeks back, I saw Mom and Dad in Heaven. There was just something different about Dad. Like I knew he loved me, and I loved him. But there was just something different in the facial structure or something. I just didn't notice it at the time. But I do now…" Emily said.

"Look Emily, I will do the research if you **_really_** want to know that badly, while you my younger sister sleep." Zander said.

"I'm outnumbered aren't I?"

"Well considering Nik and Elizabeth will more than likely agree with us, than yes you are definitely outnumbered." Lucky said, a small smile on his face.

"Fine, you win." Emily relented, her head now on the pillow, and soon out cold.

Zander and Lucky soon went downstairs back where Nik and Liz were waiting.

**Downstairs**-

"How'd it go? Is Em asleep?" Nikolas asked.

"Yeah, finally." Lucky said with a slight shake of his head.

"Morning everyone." Anthony said as he came downstairs.

"Morning." The 4 adults replied.

"Mom still asleep?" Asked the teen, who apparently slept like his mother – like a rock.

"You just missed her. She was awake but your Uncle Zander and I made her go back to sleep. She was just really exhausted." Lucky replied.

**A Few Hours Later**-

"Hey Sierra, could you go out and get the mail for me please?" Nikolas asked.

"Sure." Sierra said as she walked out the front door, with Nikolas being able to see her from the window.

"Thanks."  
"No problem. Anything for me?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"Nope sorry Sierra." Nik replied.

Nikolas smiled and shook his head at the pout on her face as she went upstairs.

As he sorted through the mail, he noticed an unmarked envelope to "Serena Stevenson." He silently crept up the stairs and slid the envelop under Em's door, so she'd see it. Nikolas could have easily waited until Emily woke up, but he didn't want to forget about it.

**Upstairs- Emily's Room** –

Emily suddenly woke up with a start. Having yet another nightmare about what could have been with her parents. She realized that she had read about Christopher's murder. And from what she could tell they didn't divorce. '_Mom must have given Christopher another chance…_' Emily thought.

After Emily showered and got dressed, she noticed the note by her bedroom door.

Seeing it addressed to Serena, gave Emily a sinking feeling…

"_Where were you last night?  
__You didn't show...  
__I'll give you **one** more chance…_

_If you blow it, you'll know what I'll do…  
__To those teenagers you love most…_

_Tonight is your **last and final** chance…"_

Emily's eyes widened. "Oh NO! What have I done?" She whispered quietly to herself as she stuffed the letter in a hole that she made at the head of the mattress.

She soon came downstairs, where Anthony and Nikolas were watching television.

"I forgot to do something _extremely_ important, not sure when I'll be back. I have to do it now or the opportunity won't come around again. I'll talk to everyone later." Emily said as she tried to keep her voice neutral and not worry her son or best friend.

Nikolas and Anthony both looked at her, and just nodded in response.

It didn't take long for one of them to speak up.

"I have to go after her." Anthony said.

"No, you know how your mother is. She won't let you, and neither will I. There's still danger out there right now. It's not safe." Nikolas said, even though he wanted _someone_ to go after Em, even if it was her own son.

"So then why did Mom leave? It's dangerous for her too." Anthony argued.

"I'm sorry, Anthony but I can't let you go out. Obviously your mom felt a need to go do something, whatever it is. We just have to believe she can take care of herself." Nikolas said.

"I **_know_** she can take care of herself…but what if she can't…She needs someone to take care of her. It's her turn to be taken care of. She's put her wants and needs last when we were all on the run. It's her turn to have her needs and wants put first." Anthony said.

Nikolas only nodded in agreement.

Frustrated, and knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Nikolas, Anthony went upstairs to finish some homework.

"Anthony?" Nikolas called out.

"Yeah?" The teen replied, turning around on the steps.

"I know it's hard- not going after your mother. You're scared. I am too. I've been scared for her ever since she left town. But thank you for not going after her. You're strong, just like she is. Your mom will be okay. If she can survive this long without coming home, being on the run, protecting the four of you, this should be cake." Nikolas said.

"Thanks Uncle Nik." Anthony said with a nod of his head and feeling better as he turned and went upstairs.

**Oasis Strip Club**–

Emily shook her head at the fact that she was here. She was angry. Livid at the fact that she forgot about this. She knew better than that.

But with everything going down the way it was, doing this was the last thing on her mind.

'_How could you **let** it be the last thing? Your children are in danger of getting killed because you didn't do as you were told and only remembered at **all** because of that stupid note…'_ Emily scolded herself.

Emily entered the club, shivering as she went. She headed straight toward the back to change.

Luke had seen Emily walking by herself, and decided to follow her to make sure she was ok. When they came upon the club, it took everything Luke had not to take her away and bring her back to the cottage.

"There has to be a good reason she's still here…There just has to be." Luke said quietly to himself.

He soon followed her in and prepared his mind to remember that this isn't the exact same girl who came to him so desperate in the middle of the night 15 years ago. This is the woman she's become.

"I'm just so glad she has the self-respect that she doesn't willingly want to do this…" Luke said, eyes getting a little misty at how much his sunshine has changed over the years.

As "Jasmine" started her routine, more patrons came into the club, unknowingly to Luke who had his eyes fixated on someone peeking out in the wings of the stage. Luke immediately recognized him. Tom Baker – been loose for years, got caught again, but escaped again. Luke now knew why Em was here. Tom threatened her somehow. That was the last straw for Luke.

Luke calmly walked up to and on the stage with a look in eyes that told Em he'll never let anyone hurt her again if he can help it. As she protested out of fear of the consequences which to Luke was still unknown, a pair of brown eyes entered the club looking for someone.

Those eyes belonged to P.C. Police Commissioner Sonny Corinthos.

Sonny however wasn't looking at the stage. He was looking for someone in the crowd. He did however notice the commotion on stage.

"Come on, we're going home." Luke said.

"I can't Luke, no matter how much I want to agree, I can't." 'Jasmine' said.

"I'm not giving you a chance to argue here – we're **_going_**." Luke ordered.

'Jasmine' just shook her head, attempting not to cry.

A livid Tom had come out on stage as he grabbed 'Jasmine' around by the waist with one arm and pointed a gun at her head.

"Back off." Tom spat at Luke.

"Whoa…okay, okay. Just relax. This doesn't have to get ugly." Luke said calmly as he took a step back.

"Can't we just talk about it?" Luke asked as Sonny calmly approached, his original reason for being here now in the back of his head.

"No we can't! Where _were_ you last night?" Tom sneered at Emily.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I had other matters I had to deal with. I didn't think of this at the time." Emily said, tears in her eyes.

"I guess those other matters were more important than the consequences that I said you'd be put through? Though I _did_ say that this would be your last chance. And let's face it – you showed up. So I really can't bash you for that…" Tom said with a roll of his eyes. He soon spotted Sonny.

'Jasmine's' eyes widened. The one time, most powerful mobster Sonny Corinthos, now the polar opposite of what he used to be: a police officer. Who would've thought!

"What are you doing here cop? Get outta here! This doesn't concern you." Tom growled.

"It does concern me when you're holding a gun to this young woman's head." Sonny said.

"I want money, a car, and a plane. I'm taking her with me and I don't want _anyone_ to follow – or she dies."

"Let me call a negotiator. Don't hurt her." Sonny said, whipping out his cell phone.

Emily tried to get Luke and Sonny to leave them be, so she could get back to work and get back home without any more incident. She just wanted to go home.

'_If **only**_ _I hadn't forgotten….this might not even be happening right now…'_ Emily thought silently.

Em argued, and unfortunately for her Luke wouldn't budge. Granted, that did leave Em with a sense of comfort. As the two bickered back and forth, Tom's eyes scanned around, keeping a close watch on Emily, Luke, and Sonny.

Something soon caught his eye and without warning he fired his gun into the crowd, hitting his target.

The crowd grew silent. The music already shut off to watch what was happening on stage. The yell of the crowd at the music stopping and the girl on stage no longer dancing was suddenly drowned out prior by one word.

Everyone heard it.

Anguished tears came from one citizen, speaking only one word of the victim who they saw fall to the floor.

And that word was screamed by the one who loved them most…

"**_ANTHONY!_**"

_**(Author's Notes- Good twist? Anyone see it coming? Hope you liked that chapter everyone! Was it worth the wait? (I think it was okay but definitely got better toward the end! Please Review! Thanks! –Am)**_


	32. Chap 24 Memories and Brothers' Concerned

13

_**(Author's Notes: Well I can finally announce the winner of my ES Chapter Contest! **_

**_CONGRATULATIONS TO Candlebright82!_**

**_Now I've broken up her chapter into 3 parts. The first part will be in this chapter, the 2nd part in Chap #25 and the 3rd part most likely in Chap #26. _**

**_Congratulations Candlebright82 once again and thank you to everyone who entered! (And sorry it took so long!) _**

**_Readers will know where Candlebright82's part's starts ends ;)_**

_**So without further ado here is Chapter #24. Please Read Review! Thanks! –Am)**_

**Chapter #24** – Memories and Brothers' Concerned

Previously on ES….

Something soon caught his eye and without warning he fired his gun into the crowd, hitting his target.

The crowd grew silent. The music already shut off to watch what was happening on stage. The yell of the crowd at the music stopping and the girl on stage no longer dancing was suddenly drowned out prior by one word.

Everyone heard it.

Anguished tears came from one citizen, speaking only one word of the victim who they saw fall to the floor.

And that word was screamed by the one who loved them most…

"**_ANTHONY!_**"

Emily got out of Tom's hold, ran and leaped off the edge of the stage as she ran to her fallen son. Sliding in on her knees, she barreled into everyone who crowded around her 15 year old.

Emily saw her son was shot in the chest, as her anguished filled sobs echoed through the shocked-silent club. Cradling her sons head in her hands, Anthony tried to speak.

"No, no shhh…shhh…Don't try and talk. You need your strength." Emily said tearfully, trying to be strong for the son that she knew was just as scared as she.

"No, Mom I can't. I'm s–sorry. I shouldn't have followed you or snuck out of the house b-but I needed to know you were ok." Anthony said, a tear falling out of the corners of his eyes at the pain he caused his mother.

"It's ok. It's ok. Don't worry about that. Shhh…shh…Sneaking out of the house isn't important to me right now. You are, only you." Em whispered.

"Anthony, you've always done a wonderful job of protecting me, even in the smallest ways, yet I couldn't protect you from this…I'm so sorry I failed you…" Emily said.

"No, you didn't. T-Tired…" Anthony said barley audible.

"NO! Anthony Lucas, don't you dare! Don't you dare go to sleep on me! Keep your eyes open son, keep your eyes open…Anthony! Please! Don't close your eyes!" Emily ended up crying out as Anthony slowly closed his eyes from exhaustion and loss of blood.

Emily panicked, but kept it together and checked her son's pulse. Shallow. She started to shake, no matter how hard she tried not to.

By this time, paramedics had already arrived and were now trying to pry Emily away from her son. Luke ended up taking Em in his arms while the paramedics loaded Anthony into the ambulance. Emily of course jumped into the ambulance, and as everyone's focus was on the dancer and her injured son, no one noticed Tom slip out the back door…

Luke and Sonny followed closely behind the ambulance in Sonny's police car.

"What was that kid doing in there anyway Luke?" Sonny asked, angry that a kid that shouldn't have even been there in the first place now has a bullet in him, and no one was going to know what the outcome was going to be.

"I don't know, but you were going to arrest him weren't you?" Luke asked back.

"If he didn't have a damn good reason to be there, then yes I was. I was only going to take him in and have his parents pick him up. He shouldn't have been there anyway Luke, he's underage." Sonny said calmly as they came to a red traffic light.

"I agree, but I saw his eyes before they closed. He needed to see if his mother was ok. I'm sure he wasn't thrilled, but he had to see if she was ok for himself. See the one thing you have to understand about that dancer, her son, and their family is this: they will die and do **_anything_** to protect each other. And I mean anything."

Sonny nodded for Luke to continue.

"Serena is her real name. Serena's a single mother and she was taken to court a few years back because she was questioned about her parenting skills and being a provider for her children. Her children as well as herself got up on the witness stand and pleaded to stay together. When Nikolas – who was actually on the jury was about to read the jury's decision, Serena all but held her kids so tightly as if it were the last time she'd ever see them. She would have broken completely if she had lost them…" Luke said.

"You really care about this woman and her family, don't you?" Sonny asked, sympathy in his eyes.

"More than you know Sonny. More than you know."

**Kelly's** – (Pt 1 of Candlebright82's Chapter)

"Look's like you need something stronger," Jason Morgan replied as he sat down across from Zander.

In the few short months that he'd worked with the guy, Jason had only known Zander to be good natured and rarely serious to the point at which he was now. Zander looked up at him from his coffee and offered him a light smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Let me ask you something, Jason. Is your family normal?" Zander asked him with stormy eyes. Jason nearly spewed the cup of coffee that the waitress had brought him, mid sip, at Zander's question as he disguised a laugh as a cough.

"I'm serious. Let me guess…you come from a standard white fence, doting mother and father, couple of brothers, maybe a sister….basic hormone, growing pains aside, good family?"

"Not exactly," Jason answered with a shrug. His family was the farthest thing from normal, he thought sarcastically as his mind drifted to the Quartermaine clan that his blood related him to.

Backstabbing, lying, acidic insults and treachery were the norm and warm and fuzzy moments were in short supply, if in stock at all. "They're my family…they're far from perfect. Took me a while to get used to that and accept that above all else, they loved me. Why?"

"I have a sister," Zander replied after a little while, a lopsided smile pulling at the sides of his lips. "Younger sister. And she's really great, you know….sweet and caring, but stubborn and fiercely protective. The only family I got in all the world." Jason nodded, feeling a pulling at his chest while Zander spoke of his younger sister.

_Flashback_

_"You're my big brother, Jase," she told him with tears in her eyes. " And I'm gonna love you no matter what you do or who you are."_

_End of Flashback_

He didn't think of her that often. Most days he didn't think of her at all. It wasn't because he was cold hearted like many people believed him to be as Sonny's right-hand man, but just the opposite. Jason Morgan didn't let himself think about the kid sister that he lost so many years ago because it hurt too much. And when one is in the life of crime and calculated precision, emotions are something to be looked down upon and could very well end up a distraction. It was why he hadn't had another serious relationship with another woman since Robin, nor fallen in love with anyone else since Carly.

The heart could make someone the strongest person in the entire world, and then it could just as easily tear them down to nothing but dirt on the streets. The transition was a holding pattern that he had long since fallen into. He couldn't be with Carly no matter how much he still loved her, nor could he move on with anyone else. So he chose to go it alone.

But then every once in a while, there would be moments in time when he'd see a woman of about the age Emily would be, walking down the street or giggling with friends and he'd stop everything he was doing.

Everything would come back to him then; the feeling of worry when no one could find her, the hurry to track her down, the need to find her and protect her, as well as the anger over her need to runaway from them.

From him.

Most of all, what came back to him with startling intensity was the failure. Regardless of Spencer and Lucky, he had manned his own search for his sister that ranged from the day she left right on through to last Christmas. There were still contacts out in the world that checked in with him every so often.

But the calls became fewer and fewer.

What good was being in a position of power and money if there was no way to utilize them to the results that one needed? Why couldn't he of all people track down his baby sister when he'd tracked criminals of lesser stature and notoriety?

But then in came wandering a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls, grabbing one of the tables nearest to the door and proceeding to huddle together in some sort of secret. And then he remembered her all over again.

_Flashback_

_"You still could have come to me," he told her with troubled eyes. She shifted her weight and partially hid her eyes behind a tuft of bangs, but he could still see the upset and unrest there. _

"_I know. And I'm sorry, Jase. I was just so ashamed and scared, and I knew you were super-busy and deep into this Carly stuff-…" she began rambling, her hands moving at an alarming speed. He placed a hand on her upper arm and made sure her eyes met his when he interrupted her._

"_I'm never too busy for you Emily. If you're in trouble, you come to me. Any kind of trouble, any time. I'm your big brother, its my job to help you when you need me," he told her strongly. _

"_You're not mad are you?" she asked softly, sounding so much younger than fifteen. He closed his eyes and shook his head before offering her a gentle smile._

"_No. But I'm upset that you felt you couldn't come to me," He explained. "I'm glad you have Lucky. And Liz and everyone. Friends are important. Trust me, I know. But don't ever feel like you can't go to me when you're in trouble. Because I never want you to feel that way. Ever."_

"_I promise I'll come to you first if I'm ever in trouble again," She said to him with tears in her eyes. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face before hugging her gently. "I love you, Jase."_

"_I love you too."_

_End of Flashback_

By his calculations, she'd be 31 now. He went out and bought chocolate cupcakes on her last birthday, and recalling how much Emily always encouraged him to be kind to their parents, brought one over to Monica and Lila to celebrate.

Monica fell apart, while Lila just pat his knee and told him that someday Emily would come back to them.

He wished he could be that optimistic. But frankly, the chances of that happening were pretty slim the longer that she was gone.

For all any of them knew, she could have started a whole new life somewhere safe, married and had children with no intent of ever coming back to the likes of Port Charles again.

It was that possibility that kept Jason from being angry with his sister. If she was happy and safe, then he could respect her wishes to not come looking for her like her letters had asked.

"But you know….she's going through a really rough time, man," Zander continued, yanking him back out of his revelry about his lost younger sister Emily. "She tries not to show it, but I can tell you know….like really feel that she's miserable but I don't know how to help her."

"Just be there ready to catch her if she needs you to," Jason suggested, his eyes following a tall, slender brunette girl that was with the teenagers in a booth, as she animatedly told a story. "She'll open up to you eventually."

"I doubt it," Zander murmured, dropping his eyes sheepishly to the table. "We barely know each other. See, we didn't grow up together….and we've finally found each other all these years later. It's great….to have a piece of my family in my life….but it's dredged up all this history and pain. I don't know how to get through all of it…to make any sense of it."

"Look….regardless of blood or history…you consider her your sister. You're her brother. Nothing else really matters," Jason stated strongly as he flexed his thumb over the St. Christopher's medallion that hung from a thin chain around his neck.

It had been the last gift that he ever got from Emily, a bit of spirituality to protect him in a dangerous line of work.

_Flashback_

_"Look, I've never really been especially religious. I mean, Paige used to take me to church on holidays and sometimes on Sundays when she was feeling good…and I had to go to bible school when I was really little. But I don't know much about what saint is which….except for St. Christopher," Emily rambled, wrapped box in her hand as she spoke to him that Christmas morning at the docks. _

_It was where they met most times because he still didn't accept their family, and he didn't want her going to the garage to find him. "So here."_

"_You didn't have to get me anything," Jason answered as he unwrapped the box to find a silver St. Christopher medal._

"_If you're gonna be doing something dangerous all the time…and insist that you don't need anyone to protect you. At least make me feel better by wearing this," Emily asked with a soft smile. "Because you're the best big brother a girl could ever have and I want you to always stay that way."_

_End of Flashback_

"I just wish she'd talk to me….or someone she trusted," Zander said, leaving the air empty and wordless for a moment until his cell phone went off. "Probably work. Hello?"

Jason took another sip of his coffee and tried to enjoy the quiet sounds of the diner around him. And then Zander was scurrying up out of his seat and throwing his jacket back on hurriedly. "Is he alright? Where's Em….Okay…okay….I'm on my way…"

"Everything alright?" Jason asked with concern, standing up as well. Zander raked a hand through his hair and took a heavy breath. Em? Jason shook his thoughts away, chalking it up to letting ghosts float around in his mind while he sat there. He refocused his attention on Zander.

"There were shots fired downtown….and my nephew may have been shot," Zander gasped. "They couldn't tell me much….but I need to get to GH now.

"I'll go with you," Jason found himself offering. "I've got one of the squad cars out front." Zander agreed hurriedly as the two of them left Kelly's, fear trailing after them.

Zander's heart clenched over the possibility of someone in his new family being in pain, and worry over his sister, while Jason, was unable to ignore the pull he had to help this new kid and thoughts strangely stuck on his gone but never forgotten sister.

(End of Pt 1 of Candlebright82)

**GH** –

The paramedics soon arrived to GH as Dr. Tony Jones took over and rushed the 15 year old teenager to emergency surgery.

Nikolas had gone to GH to discuss hospital events with Alexis, when he heard Luke Spencer's voice.

"Darlin', listen to me okay? Anthony's gonna be alright." Luke said.

"No! He won't…he won't…" Emily shook and cried.

Sonny was off to the side, keeping a watchful eye on the young woman, wanting to question her but decided to wait because he was a decent cop. (As opposed to the ones in the past that no matter how much pain you were in or no matter the injury – they would interrogate you with or without a lawyer. You just had to be _smart_ enough not to answer any _questions_ _until_ your lawyer got there.)

Fortunately for Emily, Liz once again came through with another pair of blue contacts for her. Sonny didn't have a clue – and Em was determined to keep it that way.

Meanwhile Luke had sent his sister, Bobbie to get 'Serena' some hospital scrubs to wear.

"Serena, go put these on. You're freezing, and being scared isn't helping you any." Luke said, his eyes very concerned.

"I just want my son to be okay…" Emily said sadly, as she slowly made her way to one of the bathrooms.

"Serena?"

Emily turned around to see Nikolas. Her eyes wide with shock, shame, and tears, she bolted the rest of the way to get herself covered.

Nikolas was in shock himself, and soon turned toward Luke to find out what's going on.

"Luke…."  
"Nikolas, just don't. Don't even ask." Luke said.

"I'm going to ask anyway. Why…?"

"Because. Just as she told me two days ago—"

"Two days ago! She was like…like _that_ two days ago? Where the hell _were_ you two!" Nikolas swore softly.

"As I was _going_ to say – because as she told me – she doesn't have a choice." Luke finished.

"What do you mean?" Nikolas asked, because he still didn't know the whole story.

"Do you know why Anthony was shot—"

"Wait! Wait a second…that's why Serena's so upset? Anthony's been shot?" Nikolas asked with worry.

"Yeah. He–"  
"Luke! I didn't even know he left the house! I thought he was up in his room doing homework. I _knew_ I should have checked on him…" Nikolas said, feeling extremely guilty.

Luke just looked at him as if to say "why are _you_ blaming yourself?"

"When Serena ran out, all it took was the door to slam and Anthony was up on his feet, pacing and ready to race after her." Nikolas said.

"It's not your fault Nikolas. Please don't blame yourself." 'Serena's' quiet voice came from behind.

As Luke and Nikolas turned around, they clearly saw regret and guilt reflected in her eyes.

"You didn't know that my son snuck out of the house. How could you have? The kids have been sneaking around for years based on what **_I_** taught them. Trust me, there was no way you would have known unless you caught him sneaking out or heard him. None of which would be possible because I taught them **_very_** well how to be ever so silent…So don't blame yourself Nik. If anyone should be blamed it's me….I should have come up with a better excuse than I did. _I_ should have lessened his worries and **I** should have made sure he knew I was safe—"

"Safe? Serena, is your name correct?..." Sonny asked and at Em's nod continued.

"How do you explain safe? You had a gun to your head. How is that safe?"

"Better than my son getting shot."

"What was he doing there anyway Serena? He shouldn't have been there." Sonny said.

"I agree completely. But he's my son. Right now it's just hard for him. It's hard for him to think that I can be safe, leaving by myself when his entire life we've been on the run, leaving from place to place at all hours in the morning. The world's not safe. He knows that…I guess as a mother I underestimated my own son. I just didn't think he'd follow me…" 'Serena' said.

"Serena, no—"

"Nikolas, no. Please…look, I'm going to go see if I can stay with Anthony right now."

"Serena Stevenson?" Tony Jones asked.

"Yes?"

"Your son is out of surgery, but is still in severe critical condition."

"Can I see him? Can…can I stay with him?" 'Serena asked hopefully, but tearfully.

"Not for long, but you may see him." Tony replied.

"Thanks." 'Serena' replied as she quietly left without another glance toward her friends.

**_(Author's Notes- Well I hope you liked that chapter! Please Review! Candlebright82 – Thank you once again! Congrats! I couldn't have done this chapter w/o you!  The rest of your chapter will come into play in the next 2 chapters! Please Review! Thanks! –Am)_**


	33. Chap 25 A Brother's Realization

**_(Author's Notes- I have returned (for the moment)! With an update! Whooo! Sorry to Candlebright82 and my loyal readers for taking forever. Just a reminder - Candlebright82's chapter is broken up into 3 parts. Part 1 of her chapter may be found in the previous chapter, as this is her second part, and the third part will be in the next chapter. (Hopefully I won't take forever on it either...) Please read and review! Thanks! -Am)_**

**Chapter #25** – A Brother's Realization

**Anthony's Hospital Room** –

Still in severe critical condition, and just having come out of surgery, Anthony had oxygen assisting his breathing and was lying there asleep. The doctor had told his mother that he wouldn't wake up for another 4 hours or so.

There was another bed in her son's room. Emily didn't care what the doctors would probably tell her, she moved it right next to her son's bed as she laid down next to him.

Taking his hand in hers, she just held it. She could feel his pulse and was grateful. Her other hand stroked and combed through his short locks of brown hair, so much like her own.

Emily tried to be strong. But with her son on oxygen and just having surgery to remove the bullet that was supposed to be for her, she cried.

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in here right now. If only I had protected you better. I know you were worried about me but what were you doing there huh? You know it's dangerous…"

Emily paused and shook her head, realizing she shouldn't be scolding her son. Anthony was just trying to protect her. No one should get in trouble for that, nor should he.

"Son, you have to come back to me. To us. You can't leave. We need you. We all do. Your brother, sisters, aunt, uncles……me. Life won't be the same."

"Ms. Stevenson?" Tony Jones asked.

"Yes?" Em said, keeping her concentration on her son.

"I'm afraid that your son has lapsed into a coma. This should only be temporarily, but we'll obviously continue to monitor his condition."

"Can he still hear me when I talk to him?" Emily asked now looking at the doctor.

"Yes he can. I suggest you talk to him. Many comatose people have been known to awaken from them just by having family and friends around." Tony encouraged.

"Thank you."

"Yes well, I also wanted to inform you that I have a med student working with me. I'll be letting him give you updates sometimes and he'll do some of the monitoring over your son."

"Okay." Emily said unenthusiastically as Tony left. She didn't care what Tony Jones said, she just wanted her son back and to be okay.

"Hey…You have to wake up from this coma Anthony. You have to. Who am I going to have chocolate shakes with when we're both already sick as dogs? You're the only one I do that with…Who's going to let me cry my eyes out and tell me everything happens for a reason, even if we haven't figured out what that reason is yet? You're the only one who says that…Please don't go…If your scared, I promise I will continue to protect you, (and your siblings) and I will protect you even better than before…but in order for me to do that, you have to come back to us."

Emily soon fell into silence, unsure what she should say next.

She continued to hold her son's hand, stroke his hair and rested her head against the pillow as her eyes drifted closed. But she could not sleep.

The radio had been playing softly when a song came on….

"_He's My Son" By: Mark Shultz_

Her heart was pulsing with pain. The song described her feelings to a "T" right now. She closed her eyes again while attempting not to cry. Yet again, Emily was unsuccessful as she cried herself to sleep.

**GH- Waiting Area** – (Pt 2 of Candlebright82's Chapter)

He had always hated hospitals. And he supposed it had some link to that first memory he ever had, waking up with a tube in his arm and not knowing where the hell he was, or who he was for that matter.

So when Zander had rushed to the Nurses' station to get an update on his nephew, Jason saw the Commissioner (Sonny) and told Zander he'd check in with him about what happened.

Evidently it had been a situation with an exotic dancer and someone with a gun to her head, the dancer's kid in the crowd and for an unknown reason, the gunman fired into the crowd and the kid ending up at the receiving end of the bullet. After speaking to Jason, Sonny had then left the hospital to go investigate the crime scene and see where the culprit could have fled to.

Jason's gut told him there was more to it than that, and he replayed Zander's words back again from earlier that day.

"_She's going through a really rough time….she doesn't let on that it bothers her….but I can tell it does," Zander said over his coffee. "I just wish she'd open up to me about it. Let me help her."_

"Now take it easy, Dudley Do-Right," the familiar drawl of Luke Spencer said wearily as Jason rounded a corner to find Zander.

Jason also saw Nikolas Cassadine and Luke Spencer talking in hushed tones.

Jason stopped short and narrowed his eyes, confused as to what Zander would have to do with Spencer or Cassadine. "There's enough tension as it is without you ranting and raving. Your sister doesn't need you going off the wall right now."

"He's right, Zander," Nik said. "There are the kids to think about. We need to concentrate on Anthony getting better snd being there for Serena. She's been through enough."

Even though Nikolas didn't see Jason, he didn't want Em's parents or someone else who knew her to realize she was home.

"Yeah, getting shot at, at some seedy strip club! Her **_son_** got shot!" Zander said passionately. "What the hell is going on with her? What was Anthony doing there in the **_first place_**? Who was protecting her, him, both of them? Huh…" Nikolas lowered his eyes, guilt still tugging at his heart about Anthony getting shot – regardless of Em telling him otherwise.

"Don't you worry about Serena. She's stronger than you think. Being an honorary Spencer and all, she's holding her own. And ya know what? She'll continue to hold her own because she's stubborn as hell – just as much as us, if not more. She'll continue to take it by herself til it eats her up." Luke said.

"We just have to be there to catch her if she falls." Zander said sadly, remembering what Jason had told him and applying it to good use.

"Just never underestimate Sunshine. She can get through this…she has too. Just try not to worry." Luke said.

And that's when something inside of Jason snapped into place.

Far back in his mind, past the cobwebs of most of his day to day concerns was a vision of a twelve year old girl running out of Luke's club, Lucky Spencer hot on her heels, Luke calling after Lucky to take it easy on 'sunshine'.

Zander's troubled younger sister who was coincidently named Em, Nik being involved, (which would conclude that Liz, and Lucky were also involved) and Luke even caring about anything involving a police officer like Zander.

All of it fit suddenly…

"Try not to worry? Don't tell me not to worry, she's my sister!" Zander argued, fear in his voice.

Jason narrowed his eyes, roughly pushing past the 3, and heading straight for where he saw his now newly rediscovered sister go…

"Jason, where are you going?" Luke called out.

Jason turned around, his eyes full of fury, hate, most of all filled with the knowledge that he will never forgive Luke or Nikolas for the secrets they kept – whether it was as his sister's request or not.

Luke never saw Jason's eyes like that. He's seen Jason's' eyes go blank and far off when he was being interrogated by the cops before he and Sonny switched sides. He saw Jason's eyes turn to ice when someone Jase cared about was being threatened. He saw Jason's eyes furious when he didn't get a straight answer out of an enemy.

But Luke (and maybe Sonny) **_never_** saw Jason's eyes with that much emotion in them.

"I'll be around…" Jason said, voice low and tone clearly threatening death to those who didn't know him (like Zander.)

(End of Pt2 of Candlebright82's Chapter)

**Anthony's Room – **

Jason wanted answers and he wanted them **_now_**. And he was going to get them. However as he rounded the corner, and entered his newly discovered nephew's room, he saw her. Lying there, blonde hair behind her ear as she slept on her side. She was seeping like a baby.

However in no way was Emily feeling content. She was just fortunate enough not to have any nightmares right now.

'_Damn soft spot I have for her…I want **ANSWERS NOW!**_ _Unfortunately I don't have the heart to wake her…I'll give her **2 days** tops then everything's off limits – I'm confronting her…_'

Jason watched over her for a few minutes longer, went back to where the others were.

"I'm giving her two days to come to me. If she doesn't I'm confronting her and no one can stop me." Jason said, his tone lethal to anyone who said otherwise.

Nikolas and Luke filled Zander in on why Jason gave them the look he did before he left, revealing very quietly that 'Serena' was related to Jason, but they didn't yet say how.

"Jason, look. I don't know her that well yet, and trust me, I had NO CLUE you knew her either…but 2 days? Look, my nephew has been shot and she's worried sick. We don't know what his outcome will be right now. The doctor said he slipped into a coma…I think she may need more than 2 days time…" Zander said nervously.

"Zander, I realize you just met her, but she's had 15 **_years_** to come to me. 15 years…I think giving her 2 more days of hiding and cowering right now is being quite generous." Turning to Luke and Nikolas, "And you two…how long have you known?" Jason said very low.

Nikolas and Luke refused to look him in the eyes.

"Answer me. How **_long_** have you **_both_** known about her?" Jason said, voice still full of fury.

"I've only known the truth for 3 days…" Nikolas said, starting to feel the stress of the last 3 days, knowing it's at least 10 million times worse on Emily.

"I'll be honest, I've known for about a month. She slipped up when Laura and I went to visit her after she had just woken up from the coma that she was in." Luke said.

Jason said nothing, but silently seethed.

He loved his sister, very much. No one could deny that. No one. But what the hell was she doing at a strip club? Emily isn't like that and he could never imagine her being like that. She had enough self-confidence in herself where she wouldn't go that far. Or at least since he last saw her…

Jason knew he was blinded by anger. So he did the one thing he could do.

He went home to his wife. But not before Nik and Luke asked him via 'Serena's' request to not tell anyone. Jason didn't give a reply.

**Jason's Penthousse**-

Jason Morgan returned to his home and his wife Samantha "Sam" McCall–Morgan.

Sam waited for her husband to return. When he came in, she saw the distress in his eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sam asked, worriedly.

"She's home…" Jason said, broken.

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

"My sister." Jason whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

Sam helped him upstairs to their bedroom and let him sob as he told her old stories from when she had first been adopted, through about the time she ran away and everything in between.

Jason, like his sister cried himself to sleep in his wife's arms.

**_(Author's Notes- Hope you liked that chapter! And again to everyone - I'm sorry it took forever! Please Review! Thanks! -Am)_**


	34. Chap 26 Anger, Surfing, and Reunions

**_(Author's Notes: Could it be true?? OMG yes! It's an update!! I haven't updated this puppy in over 2 years!! Man that sucks, but am glad to have gotten back to it, at least for the time being. My most upmost apology to __Candlebright82 for her patience in me getting the final part of her winning chapter up. Please Review!! Thanks for your patience!! -E.B.F.R.)_**

**Chapter #26** – Anger, Surfing, and Reunions

Visiting hours were long over when Emily awoke about 3am. She looked over at her son but there was no change in him. He was still comatose. Emily shook her head, tried not to cry, and said a silent prayer to the Heavens above asking to keep her son safe. Stretching, and finding herself hungry, she slipped out of her son's room and ventured the hallways for a vending machine.

Coming into the waiting room, she found her brother, her best friend, and Luke all asleep in the hard plastic chairs. She smiled at their loyalty.

She was going to let them be, but needed someone to talk to. She decided to wake up Nikolas, who was closest to her. "Nik? Nikolas, hey wake up." NIkolas opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked up at his friend in confusion. "Come with? I'm going to the vending machine." Nikolas nodded and got up as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"How's Anthony doing?" Nikolas asked softly.  
"No change." Em said somberly. She shook her head furiously. "I should have done something, I should have been quicker, more aware, done _something_ other than let my own son get shot."

"Don't. Don't blame yourself. I'm not going to let you blame yourself, just as you won't let me blame myself."

"But I'm their mother Nik. I'm supposed to protect them."

"Hey, you've protected them since they were _born_ Serena. You're not perfect, no parents are. Not my mother, not Luke, and certainly not Uncle Stefan. One day when I become a father, I know I'm not going to be perfect, no matter how hard I strive for it. You're going to make yourself sick if you're not careful."

Emily didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me. Anthony will make it through this. If he has any of his mother's qualities in him, I know he will. And so should you." Em gave him a soft smile and hugged him. "Thank you Nik."

"You're welcome. But there's also something else you should know."

"It's not good is it?"

"Define good…Look…Jason knows."

"What? You _told_?" Em asked, eyes wide.

"No, of course not. He figured it out on his own. I have no idea how. No one said anything to him, that you can be sure of. But he just pushed his way past myself, Zander, and Luke. I gather you were asleep before so he didn't wake you. But he did say that he'd give you 2 days to come to him and tell him everything."

"What? No way! That is not possible. 2 _days_? He doesn't have a clue what I've been through, nor will he. I'd rather none of what's been going on get out. The only one who knows anything is Liz and that's because she's my shrink."

Nikolas gave his a friend a look, as if to ask what did happen these past 15 years. "No, Nik. I can't. It hurts too much. You shouldn't have to know what happened. It doesn't even come close to the word pleasant, and I have my family to concentrate on. Speaking of them, has anyone told them…?

"Yes, I called them earlier. Much earlier. You've been out cold for about 6 hours." Nik replied.

"Being a parent is tough work, even harder when you've got 4 kids to take care of. Look, why don't you, Luke, and Zander go home. You don't need to destroy your backs sitting in those chairs."

"What about you? You should go home as well. Darien, Ari, and Sierra will be worried about you. We all are." Nikolas replied.

"Yeah I know…I just can't leave."

"I understand. I'll see you in the morning?" Nikolas asks.

"Yeah. And Nikolas, thanks." Em said as she gave Nik a hug.

"Anytime, and anywhere." Nikolas replied as he stayed in the waiting room while watching his best friend go back to her son's room.

**The Next Day** –

No one got much sleep the night before, especially the adults. When Nikolas called the house, Lucky picked up. Nikolas told Lucky what happened, and asked him not to tell Anthony's siblings. Lucky agreed, and when the kids asked what was going on, he had to choose his words carefully, although he knew Darien definitely could see right through them. Everyone was frustrated and worried. As the three adults sat up and were on their 4th cup of coffee, they waited to hear from their friend.

She doesn't know what possessed her to, but Serena found herself at her best friend's cottage, where she knew her other 3 children remained safe. When she opened the front door, 6 pairs of eyes looked in her direction. All 6 pairs of eyes became extremely worried at her appearance, especially her eyes. They were more hollow than Darien can remember. Immediately he shot out of his chair and went to his mother in order to support her. Serena gave a soft smile and hugged her son close. Kissing the top of his head, she gave a soft hi to everyone else in the room. Ari was tempted to ask how her eldest brother was, but knew now wasn't the time. She, her sister, and brother watched as their mother quietly made her way up the stairs to her room. Everyone was thinking the same thing: She wasn't well.

**Jason's Penthouse** –

With the exception of his wife, Jason did as he was asked and kept the fact that his sister was finally home a secret. He had Sam promise as well, while continuing to vent his frustrations about his sister.

"I don't get it. What could have possibly kept her away this long?"

"Well, didn't you say she had children? Pregnancy can be very scary for a teenager and a woman to go though." Sam suggested.

"It's more than her being pregnant Sam. Something kept her away. And I won't rest til I find out what it is." Jason replied.

"Go easy on her Jase. From what I've concluded she's only been in town on and off for a few months at a time before she picks up again and leaves. Is that right?" Sam questioned.

"Well, from what I've read in the newspaper, she was here about 5 years ago and ended up going to court to keep her kids. Then I think she disappeared again that same night. I don't know, not much was said."

"Well from what I gather, she's had a rough time in the past number of years. Let her tell you in her own time." Sam replied.

"She's had 15 years to tell me Sam. I'm sorry but her time's up. She has until tomorrow to tell me everything, and if she doesn't, then I'm confronting her." Jason replied.

**Nik's Cottage** –

Lying in her bed, she stairs up at the ceiling. She knows she hasn't gotten much sleep since she arrived. She glances at the clock, its noon. She's actually been home for 5 hours. But now she knows she has to get back to her son.

Emily knows she should eat something, but her maternal instinct is too strong. She's not going to care about herself until her son is safe and sound, alive, and well in her arms again.

Running a brush through her hair, and pulling it back, Emily changes clothes and proceeds to head downstairs. When she is in the living room, her daughters come on either side of her and take her to the kitchen. Emily doesn't give much protest, as her stomach begins to rumble. Upon entering the kitchen, she sees Lucky, Liz, and Nikolas, still at the kitchen table while her son is at the stove cooking lunch for everyone. Her friends all had a determined look on their face.

"What?" Emily asked puzzled.

"You know why you're here." Lucky replied.

"I know, I know. I have to eat…"

"Yes, you do. You know how unhealthy it is to not have food in your stomach or to get very little sleep." Liz replied.

"Not that we can blame you, but it won't be good if we have to worry about your condition as well." Nikolas added.

Emily rolled her eyes and relented. "I have to admit, it does smell awesome in here." Her reply to that was 6 smiling faces in her direction.

**PCPD** –

Sonny Corinthos was in the interrogation room with Tom Baker, going over his record while Zander stood outside watching. He couldn't do anything for this case as it was considered a conflict of interest.

"Let's see here Baker…10 years for blackmailing Emily Quartermaine, only which 2 you have served, an arrest 5 years ago in which you were sentenced to another 20 years, (and by the way, teaming up with Juan Santiago? What's wrong with you?) And now you're here becaue you took a young woman hostage at gun point, threatened her life, and then searched and shot her teenage son in the audience. Right now I'd say you're looking at first degree murder and the death penalty on top of it if the boy dies."

"You can't give me the death penalty."

"You wanna bet? You searched, and shot the boy. He had nothing to defend himself with. You obviously had holding his mother hostage pre-meditated. Don't worry. You'll get the book thrown at you if I have anything to say about it."

"Right, like you're any better than the idiots who used to be in charge. You're gonna have to pull strings though."

"Nope, I'm going by the book. You're getting first degree murder all on your own." Sonny replied as he walked out of the interrogation room.

"How's your nephew?"

"The same…I'm going to go see him on my break."

"Take as long as you need Zander, as long as you need."

"Thanks, Sir."

**GH – Anthony's Room** –

Emily sat by her son's bedside, still with no change.

Somewhere, something in Anthony told him to wake up. It was indeed his grandparents, as he too had that out of body experience just as his mother did. Internally, he wanted to and struggled to wake up, however physically and externally he could not.

Emily was jolted of her own thoughts by a gentle tapping on her son's room window. She looked over to see her brother, Zander. Giving a small smile, she glanced over at Anthony and slipped out.

"Hey." She said quietly as she hugged Zander.

"Hey. How's Anthony?"  
"The same. I do hope he wakes up soon."  
"As do I. I know you're a mother, and it's a mother's job to worry but –"

"But I'm going to make myself sick with worry or give myself a heart attack if I don't relax? Thanks Zander, but please tell me something I haven't heard…I've got 6 people back at…well I'm not sure if I'd yet call it home, but it's the closest thing to home I've got…regardless, I've got 6 others telling me the same thing every 5 minutes." Emily said with a half smile, knowing all Zander was trying to do was help.

"Yeah…" Zander chuckled.

"So…" Emily began awkwardly, attempting to make conversation. "…You said you were adopted and grew up in Florida, right?"

"Yeah, I loved it down there. I forgot what winter was like until I transferred here a few years back. Though I have to say, I miss the surfing."

"Surfing sounds phenomenal." Emily replied.

"Yeah it's awesome. I'm thinking of going back down there sometime soon, if you, the kids (when Anthony gets better), Lucky, Nikolas, and Elizabeth want to come."

"That'd be great…I'd love to. I guess when things settle down…if they ever do."

"I can take a rain check. Offer's on the table anytime." Zander smiled.

"Thanks."

**Jason's Penthouse**–

Jason paced by the phone all day, and when Sam forced him out of the house, he refused to visit the hospital for he knew he'd confront her. He also only left after he made Sam promise to take any messages and call him immediately if his sister called. So he went to the PCPD to see if anything new came about with the case. When nothing occurred, he went back to the penthouse and continued to silently wait.

He never received a call from his sister. "All bets are off. I'm done." Jason quietly vowed.

Winner's Chapter –

**The Next Day** – (Pt 3 of Candlebright82's Chapter)

Jason walked, knowing it would be safer than riding his motorcycle over to Nikolas' cottage. '_He still lives here? To think he would have moved out by now_.' Jason shook his head, he couldn't be distracted by frivolous things like that. He was focused on one thing and one thing only, his sister, and all that she held within her. He didn't bother knocking, so when he entered, all who looked in his direction were quite surprised to see him. When he stepped into the living room of the cottage, he wasn't really aware or caring that there were several other guests in the room. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Lucky asked.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded, ignoring Lucky. No one had mentioned that Emily was a blonde, but being as a blonde woman was the only one in the room full of mostly brunette men (minus blondish-haired Lucky and brunette Elizabeth,) the other woman stood out like a sore thumb. So he directed his view completely on the only blonde woman in the room. His first instinct was that this broken, tired, and disheveled woman couldn't possibly be the bubbly, vivacious and sweet kid sister that he knew and loved greatly. His second instinct was anger, yet on his way over here, anyone could have told him that anger was his first emotion, and only emotion other than what Sam saw for the past few days.

The woman brought her face up slowly at the sound of his voice, he was sure and there was no doubt in his mind. Though her eyes were still blue, her face was that of his sister's and he knew she had no twin whatsoever. However, he did detect both surprise and perhaps relief, in her reaction. All he could do not to break down himself, was remind himself of his anger…yet seeing her for the first time in many years, it evaporated within minutes.

"Who are you?" a teenage boy asked in an edgy tone. Elizabeth inched over to the boy and touched his shoulder softly. Nikolas looked as if he was on the borderline between going into shock and ready to cry, but said nothing. He did, however, move his mouth open and closed several times.

"I think maybe...we should give your mom some space," Elizabeth suggested, earning a brief but worried look from Emily. She smiled lightly and then touched Nikolas' arm to get his attention. "I'm not leaving Mom with some stranger!" the boy argued, standing up and sending a tentative glare at Jason, now protectively in front of Emily. Jason could feel the eyes of the boy on the side of his face, but he made no effort to pursue any attention to that matter. Not yet.

"Its…its okay, honey," Emily whispered, gaining her voice again. It was very shaky and seemed about ready to shatter at any minute. She offered the boy a wavering, but bright smile. Jason knew then that the boy was one of her children. He looked at the kid and felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Although he couldn't place many of the features as being Emily's in the teenager's face, there was definitely something about him that screamed Emily. "He's not a stranger. Go ahead with Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas. I'll be fine."

"We're only going to the kitchen," the boy conceded, but not before looking at Jason again with warning and then leaving with the three other adults. There, left in the too-quiet living room, situated feet apart Jason felt helpless. She was there. His sister was sitting in the same room as him and he didn't, for the life of him, know how to deal with it or what to say. It would appear, as well, that Emily didn't either for she sniffled a bit and then placed her hands in her lap.

"I sometimes think my kids are more overprotective of me than I could ever possibly be over them," she replied. Jason just stared at her, his always reliable and useful stalwart and stoic "statue" mode fading rapidly the longer he stood there. Her eyes blinked up to his, and her lip began to tremble. "Don't stare at me like that, Jase….please…"

"Why?" was all he could say as her floodgates opened and the tears that he supposed had caused her eyes to look as tired and bloodshot as they were, came back to life. Emily ended up having to take her contacts out as Jason now saw the hollowness within her brown depths. She shook her head back and forth and raised a hand to her mouth to cover the sobs that were beginning to take hold of her. He blinked back his own tears and took a couple slow steps forward. He sat down on the coffee table that sat in front of where she was sitting. "I searched everywhere I could think of. I went to New Mexico, Arizona, even Canada. I even went overseas….to all those places you told me you wanted to visit when you were old enough to leave the Quartermaines. And when I still couldn't find you, I got in touch with all the organization's contacts I could reach. People started saying that maybe you were dead…..and I kept thinking, something must have happened…happened to you, because I couldn't find you. I couldn't save you."

"No one could, Jase," she cried. Jason stared at her, a tear falling from his face and onto his knee. Looking past the hair that really didn't quite fit, and the exhaustion, and the fear, he could see her. His Emily. The kid sister who never gave up on him, and always defended him, who cried whenever he went away, and smiled so brightly when he came back was still there. But she was so scared. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…."

"Shhh," he soothed, doing the only thing that he knew he could do for her at that exact moment in time, without knowing just what had happened to her. He gently took her into his arms as she gasped and cried into his shoulder. It felt as if she was ready to break within his arms as her body shook and she wound her hands into the material of his old leather jacket. "It's okay, Em. It's going to be fine. I swear to you."

"Oh God," she whispered into his shoulder, unable to catch her breath. "If you knew, Jase. If you knew….I don't know if anything's ever going to be okay."

"I didn't think I'd ever have my sister back," he told her gently as he held her. " But I'm holding her right now for the first time in fifteen years. So anything's possible. Weren't you the one who taught me that?" He felt a small murmur of a laugh against his chest and allowed himself to smile softly, running his hand down her hair. "We'll work this all out. You're not on your own anymore. Not ever again."

From kitchen door, a set of eyes peered in through a crack in the doorway and met Jason's over Emily's head. Eyes full of such knowledge and experience, trouble but strength, all in the form of a teenage boy that under any other circumstances would seem out of place. Whatever Emily and his nephew, and all the other children had been through must have been terrible for he saw the fear in Em's eyes when he first looked at her, and again in those of the boy. Maybe he couldn't save Emily the last time, but he'd sure as hell make sure that this time he didn't fail her. This time would be different.

(End of Pt 3 of Candlebright82's Chapter)

**Kitchen** –

Darien stepped away from the door and sat at the table. "Well…looks as if she trusts him…and it sounds like we've got a new family member." Darien sighed.

The adults in the room smiled. "Ya know, I never, ever thought I'd say this, but both Jason and Sonny really turned their lives around. I'm glad for that." Nikolas spoke up.

"Yeah, the PCPD is actually useful, and us PC citizens actually utilize them from time to time." Lucky said humorously.

"That's for sure." Liz piped in.

"So now what?" Darien asked.

"We wait…wait for a game plan of some kind. I'm sure your mom will introduce you to your uncle within the next few hours." Nikolas said.

Darien smiled, as he hoped to add another friend of his slowly growing list of those he could trust.

**_(Author's Note- Please Review!)_**


	35. REMINDER: CONTEST 2 FOR ES & DUE DATE

**REMINDER & CHANGE IN DUE DATE:**

(The **DUE DATE** for this contest is now **DECEMBER. 10th**, (originally Nov. 5th) because I forgot to send out a reminder last week/2 weeks ago.)

**CONTEST #2****----**

**SPREAD THE WORD!!!!!!!!**

I am having serious trouble writing a chapter with Jason meeting his two nieces and Darien. I actually have Darien's part written out but think it could be better. My frustration is with how the twin girls would react to Jason, being that I didn't really explore Zander meeting his nephews and nieces. (I also had Darien get his one of his sisters, but feel free to play with that too.)

**DUE DATE**-

I am this close to saying ASAP because I know I promised to some that this chapter would (hopefully) be up this week. But because I'm having so much trouble and I know it takes time for the creative process to strike (and we're all busy with school and/or work or both) the due date for this will be November 5th. I hope to see many participants. ;-)

**UPDATE**: 11/18/07- (The **DUE DATE** for this contest is **now DECEMBER. 10th**.

GOOD LUCK!!

**Rules**-

Write a chapter (or scene) for me containing the children's & Jason's reactions. (Remember, Anthony is in the hospital so he won't be able meet Jase quite yet.) I originally planned Jason meeting the kids one at a time (specifically the girls one at a time), but you can play with it as you'd like. Darien's 15 and the girls are 10.

Please tell other author's of GH fiction to participate also if they'd like.

**EMAIL** me your chapters. I'd love to see what you have.  
PLEASE DO **NOT** put them in the review sections. Thanks:-)

AND I **PROMISE!!!** I will have the winner's chapter/scenes up MUCH FASTER than last time!!! (So sorry Candlebright82.)

**Other**-

Any questions please ask me. You may email me your questions (I prefer not to put my email in this actual message,) but you may find my email in my profile under the link.

Thanks for participating! So Rock and Write on!!!

-E.B.F.R.

Here's what I have leading up to what I need (it takes place directly after the last chapter, in the same room.): - Feel free to play with or change this too! Thanks!!!

"So, who was the boy who has a nice development of protectiveness for you?" Jason asked.

Emily gave a small smile. "That would you one of your two nephews Darien. His brother, Anthony is the one in the hospital. They're both fifteen, and are growing it seems a foot taller each year. I think they may end up taller than you."

"We'll have to see about that."

"Yeah well, if you think they're protective of me, just wait until their sisters start to date. Yeah, I have another set of twins, 10 year old girls. Arianna and Sierra. They're quiet, yet I think a bit more rambunctious than their brothers and definitely more outspoken at times."

"Do they look like you."

"Minus a few features here and there. But yes, which I think may come back to haunt me very soon. But they do. Sometimes too much, but I wouldn't want it otherwise. Let me go get one at a time. It's overwhelming for both of us as it is." Emily said as she went to get Darien in the kitchen.

As she brought Darien over to Jason, she watched the interaction between her brother and her son closely. "Darien, this is your Uncle Jason. He's my older brother. Jason, this is one of your nephews, Darien."


End file.
